A Backstage Feud
by BabraGleekPotter
Summary: Basically it's the same plot of the books, but with a main difference: Viserys is alive and he's sailing to Westeros. The story is told by many unusual points of view, such as Tommen, Doreah, Jojen, Marillion and more! The characters are too many to only pick two, and if you like some of them in particular you probably won't like this.. enjoy, anyway! :)
1. PROLOGUE

The sun had set almost three hours before, and the Khal was about to make his way back to the tent, Daenerys knew it.  
She had asked Doreah and Irri to stay, and the three of them had eaten in silence, as the Khaleesi had commanded. The two handmaidens had been giving her advices about how to please men all day long, and as dinner time was over they helped her comb her hair and quickly left the tent. It was only the matter of time before Khal Drogo went to her.  
Daenerys nervously paced back and forth, trying to think of the best way possible to ask him.

"My-sun-and-stars" she said in a whisper, "I need you to.. _no, too docile.._ I wish you could do me a courtesy. _Yes, that'll do, nice but firm.._ In name of the love you pledge to me, I want you to be faithful to your wedding promise to provide my brother an army _now_"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't ask him _that_. No matter how much pleasure she could have given him, there was just no rushing a Dothraki, especially a Khal.  
Daenerys wasn't a scared little girl anymore, she didn't fear Viserys' rage and she certainly did not fear Drogo. It simply wasn't right. Her brother had done nothing but disrespect her husband and his people, and only a few days before he had called her a ''horselords' slut''. Viserys was lucky to be alive, considering the evil glare the Khal had given him, but Daenerys didn't care. She was used to hearing him call her worse names.

"Moon-of-my-life" called a voice behind her.

Daenerys quickly turned around, begging the Gods to give her enough strenght to do what she had to do.

"My-sun-and-stars" she said, smiling as she approached him, "I have been waiting for you"

"Here I am" he replied with his deep voice, pulling her closer.

They kissed. Daenerys had learned to like his kisses, and not just because he was the only man she had ever kissed, but also because, to be honest, she thought he was very handsome, and he provided her great pleasure with kisses and, eventually, more. Of course, he felt the same way about her. And there she was, about to use this one thing against him, to manipulate her Khal for her brother's safety.  
This time it wasn't Viserys' plan. Actually, he didn't know anything about it, it was Daenerys' idea. It had come to her mind that everything would have been much more easier without him around, and the only way to get rid of her brother without ''waking the dragon'' was to give him what he wanted: an army.  
Her plan was to have her brother and Drogo's army leave as soon as possible, heading to Westeros, then attack the Three Sisters in The Bite. Once he had taken the Neck under his control, he could have marched down the Kingsroad recruiting people faithful to the Targaryen and made his way to King's Landing without any problem. He wouldn't even have needed the Dothraki anymore. Daenerys was sure that almost everyone in Westeros wanted the true king to sit on the Ironthrone again, and that king was Viserys.

"Wait" she said, as her husband started to move his fingers under her clothes, "tonight is special. Let's go outside"

Khal Drogo didn't reply, but a surprised expression crossed his face. It wasn't the first time she suggested to mate in the open air, as the Dothraki tradition imposed to celebrate important things in life, but this time he didn't know what they were celebrating. Anyway, he followed her outside, like he had done the night of Rhaego's conception, and once again she didn't turn over. But this time he didn't even try to make her, and that made Daenerys feel even worse. She had hoped he would have been a little more brutal, so she wouldn't have felt guilty after her request.

"Moon-of-my-life" whispered Khal Drogo, once they had mated and were lying on the grass, "you did make tonight special, woman wife"

"You make every night special, my-sun-and-stars" replied Daenerys, resting her head on his chest and playing with his long braid.

For a moment, he seemed not to know what to say, but she knew he had grown curious. He wanted to know why she had called that night special, and eventually she should have told him the truth, and that perfect moment would have come to an end.

"Moon-of-my-life" Khal Drogo repeated, "I want to know why we came here. What is it we are celebrating?"

"A victory, I hope" answered Daenerys. She had decided to get to the point as quick as she could. "My-sun-and-stars, in name of the love you pledged to me on our wedding day, I need to ask something of you: provide my brother an army of ten thousand men, and he shall sail to Westeros, in the North, and take the Usurper by surprise once he arrives to King's Landing.."

"I know nothing about this King-Landing" hissed Khal Drogo, frowning. "I will not send half my Khalasar across the poison water with no other leader than Khal Rhaggat"

"Ten thousand men is not half your khalasar, my lord" objected Daenerys, "it is merely one fourth of it. And I assure you that there's no reason to fear the ocean"

"Water that horses cannot drink is something foul"

"Yes, I know what the Dothraki think about it" Daenerys huffed, lying on her hip, "but I beg you to trust me, my-sun-and-stars. Tell your men to escort Viserys to Westeros, beset the North and then they shall be allowed to come back here"

Khal Drogo looked confused.

"I do not understand" he said, staring at his Khaleesi, "how will Khal Rhaggat take over this King-Landing without my men?"

"He will recruit as many followers faithful to the House Targaryen as he can" she explained, stroking his chest, "and your people will be safe, I promise"

"They are _your_ people as well" he commented, raising an eyebrow.

"That's why I want them to be safe" replied Daenerys, leaning forward to kiss Khal Drogo. "Believe me, my-sun-and-stars, once Viserys takes over King's Landing, we will be the most powerful Khal and Khaleesi of all times"

The fear of crossing the water was nothing compared to the Khal's thirst for power, but Daenerys could still feel his anxiety and scepticism. She stroked his forehead and ran her fingers through his long dark hair.

"If I give your brother an army" he said slowly, "he will have to treat my men with respect"

"Of course.." started Daenerys, relieved.

"I will not be there" Drogo continued, grabbing her chin with his warm hands, "to stop them from killing him if he offends them"

She stared at him, and after a moment of hesitation she gave him a huge smiled.

"I know" she whispered, nodding.

Khal Drogo nodded back, then pressed his lips to hers, as to seal the deal.


	2. 1) TOMMEN

"Stop crying, he's not dead _yet_"

"Don't say that, Joff!" yelled Myrcella, tapping on Tommen's shoulder. "Dad's going to be fine!"

The young prince sobbed and dried his tears away with the sleeve of his red shirt. He and his sister were sitting on the edge of the bed in Joffrey's room, where their mother had sent them when King Robert had returned from his hunt.

"You're pathetic, Tommen" said Joffrey, standing near the locked door. "Princes _never_ cry"

He hadn't sat down for a minute, hoping that someone would have let them out soon. Tommen and Myrcella knew very well how much he hated sharing his room with them, or sharing anything with anyone in general, but the thought of being stuck in there seemed to be driving him crazy.

"Why don't you have a sit, Joff?" suggested Tommen, once he had calmed down. "We might have to spend here the rest of the day"

"Don't even say that!" blurted his brother, crossing his arms. "This is _so_ unfair! They lock us in my room because he is incapable of hunting a boar!"

"You know that's a lie" replied Myrcella, giving him a severe look, "dad has always been a great hunter"

"And a great drinker, too" mocked Joffrey.

None of the siblings could deny it: King Robert _did_ like to drink. They had seen him drunk so many times that they weren't even sure if his breath had always that fruited smell.

"Anyway, locking us in here was mom's idea" Myrcella broke the silence.

"She probably didn't want us to see his servants wandering around the castle with some blood-stained towel" said Joffrey.

"She should have told Sansa to join us then" insisted Myrcella. "She is a lady as well, and I'm sure she wouldn't like to see dad's blood-stained towels"

"Do you think she would faint?" asked Tommen, his voice shaking. "I really don't like blood.."

"Neither do I" his sister answered, giving him a tiny smile, "but Arya surely doesn't mind that much"

Tommen smiled back to his sister. It was true, Arya and Sansa were as different as he and Joffrey were.

"Let's go call them!" exclaimed the little prince, clapping his hands twice.

"We-can't-leave-this-room.." Joffrey replied, biting his tongue. His patience was coming to an end.

"Oh" Tommen sadly murmured, "right"

"We could send someone to bring them over here" suggested Myrcella, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Try knocking!"

Myrcella did as Tommen had said, but no one answered.

"Is anyone out there?" she asked. "Can anyone please open the door?"

"I can't believe it" Joffrey was breathless, "no guard is controlling if everything's okay in here? What if some of us got _hurt_?"

"Relax, Joff, we're safe in here" said Myrcella, pressing her ear against the door.

"Yeah, Joff, we're good" stated Tommen, standing up and knocking as well. "It's prince Tommen speaking. Can anyone bring the Stark ladies here?"

"Forget about them, I can't do this anymore!" complained Joffrey, giving a hard kick to the door. "I want to get out of here! Let us out _now_!"

"Stop, stop it!" screamed Myrcella, walking away from the door with a hand on her ear.

"Let us out!" repeated Joffrey, ignoring his sister.

"Joff, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Tommen.

His voice wasn't shaking anymore. Joffrey stared at him with his mouth open in the shape of an 'o', as Tommen was approaching Myrcella.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, gently taking her hand away from her ear.

"No, it's alright" she murmured sitting back down on the bed, "thank you.."

"You ordered me?"

Joffrey grabbed Tommen by his small shoulders and turned him around.

"You dare order me?" he repeated in a sharp voice, leaning down to face him. "I order you to take a long walk off a short pier, you little sniveller"

"Joff" asserted Myrcella.

Joffrey ignored her once more and shook his brother violently.

"When that bladder of lard of our father dies, I will be your King, do you hear me?"

"Joffrey!"

"And yours too, you nosey brat!" yelled Joffrey, pushing her aside with one hand.

"Joffrey"

This time a calm voice called him from behind. The three of them turned around, and saw Cersei Lannister standind near the open door.

"Mother" he said, letting go of his brother.

"Mom!" squealed Tommen, running towards her and hugging her waist.

"What is going on here?" she asked, staring at Joffrey. "Why were you kicking the door?"

"Well, why wasn't anyone answering?" he replied angrily. "They locked us in!"

"On my command. Myrcella, what happened to your ear?"

"I hurt it by accident" lied the young princess, approaching her mother, "but I'm fine"

"It's all red, darling, let's go have it checked" suggested Cersei, leading her out the room. "Come, Tommen. Joffrey, you will _wait_ here until I return"

"Only if you don't lock me in" the prince said provocatively.

His mother gave him a serious look.

"We need to talk about something important, so make sure to be here when I come back" she said before closing the door behind her.

Cersei and two of his children made their way down the stairs, until they found a young servant heading to the kitchens.

"You, come here" the Queen commanded, "my daughter's ear hurts. Make it stop before it gets redder"

"Yes, your Highness" replied the maid, bowing a little. "Come, my Princess"

Myrcella followed her behind the kitchens' door, while Cersei and Tommen waited for her outside, in silence.

"She didn't hurt it by accident" he whispered eventually. "It was _Joffrey's_ fault"

His mother didn't say anything, she simply stared at him with an austere look.

"He called her a nosey brat and me a little sniveller" he continued, somberly. "He also said that dad's going to die"

Still no reply.

"But dad will be okay, won't he, mom?" Tommed said hopefully. "He has always hunted, and he never.."

"This time he is really bad wounded, I'm afraid" Cersei replied in a sad voice, but her eyes remained impassive. "I'm really sorry, honey"

"So.. he.." the young prince swallowed, his heart filled with terror at the thought of Joffrey being crowned.

"He will die" stated Cersei, hugging her youngest child, "soon, alas. Be strong, my love"

Tommen didn't know what to say, he just held tight to his mother, waiting for the tears to stream down his face; but they didn't. He started to feel bad, somehow guilty. His father was dying and he couldn't cry. He tried to think of a truly wonderful moment they had shared together, but it turned out to be extremely hard.

_There is none,_ he suddely realised. _He always had something more important to do, and if he didn't he made something up because he would have given anything he had rather than spend a single day with any of his children._

That thought hurt Tommen deep inside.

"Why?" he wondered. "Whatever did I do to make him dislike me so much? If I were Joffrey I would understand, but Myrcella and I have never done or said anything wrong.."

The truth was that Robert Baratheon was made for being a king, but not to be a father. Actually, he wasn't even that great of a king, after all. He was known to be a drunk, belligerent, aggressive man who hadn't seen his feet for a long time.  
But Tommen was known as a sweet, kind, fragile young boy, and he had to cry. He had to show the world his pain, otherwise it would have been devious.

"I don't want him to die.." he complained, gently pushing her mother away.

"I know, honey" she murmured, stroking his tender cheeks. "But there's nothing we can do about it"

She hugged him again, and he hid his face behind her long blond hair.

_"Be strong"_ she kept repeating, sweetly rubbing his back.

And, maybe for the first time in his life, Tommen did. He was strong.


	3. 2) MARGAERY

The sun was shining brightly and the soft breeze was blowing though her brown hair. The view from Garlan's bedroom had always been great, since it was located in the highest tower of the castle, but that day Highgarden looked more beautiful than usual from any other room.

"If he finds us here, he'll _kill_ us"

"He will not find us, I promise"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Willas, looking at his sister, than at the door, than at his sister again.

"Because he's in the Main Courtyard right now" said Margaery, turning around and giving him a huge smile. "He's fighting against three men at once, just like always. I can see him from here"

She turned around again and pointed out the window with her small hand.

"Oh, alright then" Willas shrugged and rested his elbows on his brother's bed. "If he's training, it'll take him all day"

"I guess" replied Margaery, looking out of the window, nervously. "Anyway, we will have to get down eventually. They will be here soon"

"Are you excited?"

"Yes"

"Thrilled?"

"A little bit"

"Happy?"

Margaery hesitated.  
Her brother Loras had sent a raven to his father less than two weeks ago, telling him that he had left King's Landing with Renly Baratheon, brother of the defunct King Robert, and that he had great plans for her. Mace Tyrell had immediately understood what it meant, and so had Margaery: she was going to marry the young Baratheon brother.  
Was she happy? She had seen him before perhaps once or twice, and he was a very good-looking man. Furthermore, everyone loved him, so it must mean that he was very kind too. So, yes, she was happy. She _ought_ to be.

"Marge?"

Willas' voice came to her like if he had been very far away.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes" she answered, beaming, "I just can't wait anymore, I miss Loras so much!"

"He's been gone for awhile, Ser Daisy"

"Don't call him that" laughed Margaery, walking towards the bed and sitting down next to him, "he is the Knight of the Flowers!"

"And is a daisy not a flower?" asked Willas with a playful smile on his face.

"Yes it is" admitted Margaery, smiling back.

"It's all good, then" he said, chirrupping. "So, what will you be wearing tonight? Some light blue dress to match lord Renly's eyes?"

"Ha, ha, really funny" she replied, smacking his arm.

"May I suggest not to wear your stag fur coat?" mocked Willas. "I don't think that would be appreciated by his Gay.. err, Grace"

"Will!"

"What?"

"You can't.. you don't know him!" exclaimed Margaery, half amused, half scandalised.

"Neither do you, sweet sister" said Willas, with a shrug, "but we both know Loras, and.. well, Renly must be the queerest.."

"Do not even finish the sentence" hissed Margaery, quickly standing up, "I will not let you offend my brother and my _fiancé_ all at once!"

"I'm not offending anyone, I'm just describing them.. auch!"

"I'm not hitting anyone, I'm just introducing you to my fists!" stated Margaery, punching him repeatedly.

"Okay, okay, please, stop it" begged Willas, breathless because of the laughters, "watch it, princess, you almost hit my leg"

"Oh, poor thing" she said sarcastically, "you really are a man"

"I would be hurt, if men had feelings"

"But they do" replied Margaery, smirking. "You will _feel_ Loras' sword, once I tell him what you called Renly"

"Now I'm shaking in fear" said Willas, grabbing his sister's hands and dragging her closer.

He smiled at her, but she didn't back.

"Do you think he will love me?" she asked, biting her lips.

"Who wouldn't love you?" replied Willas, softly squeezing her hands. "You will make an exquisite bride, Marge"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You are kind, delicate, funny, and everyone thinks that you're the most beautiful lady of all times.. well, after Loras of course"

"Stop" said Margaery, smiling a little, "he is our brother, a valiant knight, a very good boy, and we love him very much"

"Of course we do" affirmed Willas, "that's why we can call him 'Ser Daisy', because he's our brother. But, I swear, if I hear anyone else call him that, I will first make sure he's not a Tyrell, and then I'll cut his head off"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Good" Margaery said, nodding. "Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?" asked Willas, confused.

Margaery quickly ran towards the window and looked out.

"Oh Gods!" she squealed.

"They're here?" asked Willas, but he didn't wait for her to answer.

He grabbed his walking stick, stood up and approached the window as well. He looked out and saw a small group of men ride their horses past the castle gate. Loras was leading them, wearing his armor of jeweled flowers and his cape of woven roses, symbol of the House Tyrell. On his left rode young Robert Baratheon's lookalike brother.. only he was better looking.

"That's Renly" Willas whispered, like as if someone could have heard them from up there.

"I know" replied Margaery.

She didn't exactly know how, but she had recognised him, even though she had only seen him once or twice and he was actually far away from her sight. This reminded her of how many stairs she had to do to get down there, which normally wouldn't worry her, but she was with Willas, and she couldn't run away and leave him there alone.

"Come on" she said, grabbing her brother's arm, "we must hurry, or we'll be late!"

"Right" he agreed, limping towards the door, "why did you want to come up here anyway?"

"The view is great from Garlan's bedroom" answered Margaery, her heart racing as she closed the door behind her and started to walk down the staircase.

"Right" repeated Willas, giving her a weird look.

They didn't speak for awhile, until they were only a few steps away from the entrance hall, then he grasped her arm and turned her around.

"You didn't answer my question" he realised.

"What?" she said, confused.

"Are you happy?"

Before Margaery could open her mouth, before she could even think of a reply, Garlan and Loras walked in with a huge smile on their faces and a stranger behind them.


	4. 3) JOJEN

"So?"

"Not here" said Jojen, closing the door behind his back and starting to walk.

His sister followed him, impatient to find out what he had just talked about with their father.

"Did you tell him about the dream?"

_"Not here"_ repeated Jojen, getting past the frog-shaped gargoyles on the sides of the hallway's entrance.

He led her to the backyard, where they sat one in front of the other on a musky rock under a huge willow.

"Can you tell me now?" huffed Meera, annoyed. "Or it is a secret?"

Jojen ignored her; he knew she hated it when he acted myserious, but he couldn't help it. When he had one of his prophetic dreams, he kept everything inside and didn't talk to anyone for days. But this time it was different: he had dreamt something that was beyond his understanding, and he had decided to tell his father about it.

"What is it, Jojen?" asked Meera, worried by her brother's silence and his gloomy expression. "What is you _saw_?"

"The three-eyed crow" he answered slowly, "and a direwolf"

Meera held her breath. She didn't need to hear anything else.

"A direwolf.." she repeated in a whisper. "Winterfell"

"Yes" affirmed Jojen, "that's what I thought, and that's what dad said too"

"What must we do?"

"We have to go and pledge our people's allegiance to the King in the North"

"Robb Stark" replied Meera, doubtful. "But why isn't dad sending someone else, a page or something? Why must _we_ go?"

"We'll have to renew an ancient promise" answered Jojen, "he can't just send anyone. Besides, I want to see the direwlves"

Meera opened her mouth, as to object on the fact that he wasn't being very mature, but her brother spoke again.

"We're leaving in three days"

"Alright" Meera nodded, "but we'll have to practise our vows"

"No problem"said Jojen, standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was.. wait, you meant now?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Meera, standing up as well. "If we only have three days, it's better to start excercising as soon as we can!"

"Three whole days, Meera!" complained Jojen.

"We will have to pack as well, or do you want to go there with nothing but the clothes you're wearing now?"

"Three days are enough to prepare everything for the journey and learn some words of loyalty"

"No, they are not" insisted Meera, putting her hands on her hips. "By the way, how are we getting to Winterfell? On foot?"

"Of course not, it would take forever" answered Jojen, rolling his eyes. "Father's already sent some Crannogmen down to the Twins, to get some horses. We'll meet them on the Kingsroad in four days, and then we'll finally head to Winterfell"

"Sounds like a good plan" commented Meera.

"That's because _I_ made it"


	5. 4) DOREAH

A full moon shone above the tall trees in the Forest of Qohor. The Dothraki had set up their tents, and they were noisily mating and exchanging their partners with eachother once they had finished.  
Meanwhile, in Khal Rhaggat's tent, Doreah was relieved to state that Viserys didn't like the Dothraki tradition much, and he only chose one girl per night.

"Have I pleased your Highness properly?" she asked, nervously.

"Yes, dear, you have"

"Can I do anything else for your Grace?"

"Just stay here with me" said Viserys, grabbing the girl's arm before she could leave his straw and grass bed.

"As my king commands" she replied, letting him move his hands towards her breasts.

"Oh, 'command' is such a powerful word" commented Viserys with a smirk on his face, "the last time you used it you got beat up pretty good, uh?"

"I deserved it, my lord"

"I deserved it, my lord" mocked Viserys, running his fingers through her long hair. "Tell me, sweetheart, is that why you don't love me anymore? Because I hit you for 'commanding me' to have supper with my sister?"

"Khaleesi isn't to blame, I am" explained Doreah, submissive. "It's not her fault, I expressed myself bad and I deserved to be beaten"

"You will get more of that if you don't answer my question, missy"

"Forgive me, your Grace" she begged, noticing his voice was getting angry, "you know I would never contradict you, but it is silly to think that I don't love my king"

"You're calling me silly?" asked Viserys, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no, of course not!"

Doreah's fright was amusing him, she could see it herself; and her body definitely turned him on. A part of her shook with fear at the thought that he propably would have chosen her for the following night as well, but she didn't want to mate with the Dothraki either.

"So, tell me, my dear" said Viserys, wanting to have some more fun before mating with her once again, "what do you think of my army?"

"I know nothing about armies, your Grace" she replied, anxious, "but I see that it is big.. a great army for a great king"

"True"

Viserys smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He liked the way she answered his questions, telling him everything that he needed to hear; she liked not to be beaten, so she simply had to give him what he wanted and never complain about anything.

"When I am crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms, you will be my mistress"

"That would be an honor, my lord" said Doreah, smiling a little.

"Is that all?" Viserys asked, both disappointed and abashed. "Do you not wish to be my wife?"

"That would be too much of an honor, your Grace"

The last thing she wanted was to marry that _lunatic_.

"Honor, your Grace.." snorted Viserys, rolling his eyes, "don't you know any other words?"

"Forgive me, your.." Doreah hesitated, "Majesty. I wanted to say that, for as exciting as it sounds, marrying me wouldn't be convenient for you, considering my social class"

"I'm impressed" he commented, merely surprised, "you do know some other word"

"Thank you, your Highness"

"Let's play a game, pretty face" Viserys suggested, sitting up on the bed. "How about you call me by my name?"

She really hated him. He always thought of some way to fool her, make her believe that he kind of fancied her, and when she dropped her guard, he would get mad and hit her hard.

_Like he would ever want me to be his queen,_ she thought despairingly, _or for anyone to call him by his name.. he would have my head cut before I could even pronounce the first three letters._

"What is it?" he asked, when she didn't reply. "You don't like my name?"

"No, my King, I love your name" she hurried to answer, "it is mighty and royal. In fact, I'm not worthy enough to utter it"

"Say it" insisted Viserys, leaning down on her, "I order you"

"But I.."

"_Say it._ You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"

"No" answered Doreah, quickly shaking her head, "I don't, your Gr.. V-viserys"

"Say it again" he commanded, kissing her on the lips, "out loud"

"He's crazy" she thought, as he started kissing her neck, telling her to call his name, "he's completely mental.."

"Viserys" she repeated, breathless, "Viserys, Viserys.."

"Again"

"Viserys"

"Again"

She called his name many, many times, while he moved his hands all over her body. The more she called him, the more he got excited and told her to repeat it.  
The night went quickly as they played the game of names, and only when Viserys finally called hers, Doreah realised how _enjoyable_ it really was.


	6. 5) TOMMEN

"What did he say?"

"Shut up!"

"I didn't understand his name!"

"Sssh!" hissed Myrcella. "If they find us here, Uncle Tyrion will tell mom, so be quiet!"

"Alright" snorted Tommen, crossing his arms, "I'll be quiet"

She turned around her pressed her ear against the door again. A small grin crossed his face, as he remembered about what had happened to her the last time she had done it, but he eventually imitated her.  
The Throne Room's door was very thick, but their uncle's voice was loud and clear.

"Here are our terms" he was telling some man that Littlefinger had called before but whose named hadn't reached Tommen's ears, "Robb Stark must lay down his sword, swear fealty, and return to Winterfell. He must free my brother unharmed, and place his host under Jaime's command, to march against the rebels Renly and Stannis Baratheon"

"I can't believe that Uncle Jaime was defeated by Robb" murmured Tommen, "he is so strong!"

"Robb is just as strong as he is" Myrcella replied in a whisper.

"You're lying" asserted Tommen, "you're only saying that because you like him.."

"Shut up!" she blurted out, blushing. "I'm trying to listen!"

"Yeah, yeah"

Myrcella gave his brother a furious look before pressing her ear against the door again.

"Each of Stark's bannermen must send us a son as hostage" cntinued Tyrion Lanniester, in the other room, "a daughter will suffice where there is no son. They shall be treated gently and given high places here at court, so long as their fathers commit no new treasons"

"My lord Hand" replied the stranger, "Lord Stark will never consent to these terms"

"It's Ser Cleos!" whispered Tommen, grasping Myrcella's sleeve. "It's mom's uncle!"

"Shut up" she repeated, "and listen!"

"We never expected he would, Cleos" Tyrion was saying. "Tell him that we have raised another great host at Casterly Rock, that soon it will march on him from the west while my lord father advances from the east. Tell him that he stands alone, without hope of allies. Stannis and Renly Baratheon war against each other, and the Prince of Dorne has consented to wed his son Trystane to the Princess Myrcella"

His sister let herself slide down to the ground, silently. Tommen stared at her with his mouth and eyes widened with surprise. She looked back at him, an expression of shock painted over her face.

"I.. I don't.." she stattered, dazed.

"Come on" said Tommen, grabbing her arm, "let's get you out of here"

Without even waiting for her to reply, he dragged her away, leading her upstaris, to his bedroom. He didn't know where he had found the strenght to do it, but he had, and now his sister needed his help, and that's all that mattered.

"Sit"

He spoke as if it was an order, and Myrcella obeyed. She slowly sat down on the edge of his bed, looking paler than ever. She didn't seem to remember how to speak anymore, and Tommen couldn't think of anything that wouldn't have made him start crying, so they remained silent.

"I don't want to get married" she said eventually.

"I know" he replied, standing still in front of her, feeling useless.

"I don't even know him.."

"I know"

"I don't want to leave King's Landing!" complained Myrcella, her eyes full of tears.

"I know" repeated Tommen, taking a step forward, "I don't want you to leave either"

"But what can I do?"

"I don't.. I don't know"

Silence, again. They were both making some big plan that wouldn't have worked, Tommen knew.

"I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do" he admitted, biting his lips. "If mom is okay with it, then you'll have to marry that boy"

"No!" cried Myrcella, beating her fists on the bed. "I don't want to, I'm too young! They can't make me, I'm the princess!"

"Oh, there's a war going on here" Tommen replied wisely, "trust me, they _can_"

"No!" she said again, covering her face with her arms.

He sighed, holding tears back, and slowly walked towards her. He sat down and put his short arm around her shoulders, wishing that there was something, anything he could have done to make her fel better. The truth was that, for how scared and desperate Myrcella could have been feeling, he felt worst. He wasn't like Joffrey, cold and bossy, he didn't care about being a prince, he never had, and the he was kind to everyone in the Red Keep, even the servants. The only person he really cared for was his sister, who was also his bestfriend, and the thought of losing her made him want to cry like a baby.

"But I can't" he told himself, "I must be strong now. For her"

It was weird seeing her like that, though; she had always been a tough girl, especially for her age, somehow adamant and inflexible, while everyone one knew he was the wick one.  
Yeah, that's how people called the three of them: Joffrey the Jerk, Myrcella the Mulish, and Tommen the Thewless.

"Do you really think that mom's okay with it?" she asked, once her tears hade been wiped away.

"I don't know" he answered sincerely, "I find it hard to believe, but it seems like she is"

"I bet she doesn't. I bet Uncle Tyrion didn't tell her anything"

"That's likely, yes"

"I'm sure mommy doesn't know" stated Myrcella, staring into the void, "she would have told me, _she would have_"

"That's not important anyway" said Tommed, shrugging helplessly, "Uncle Tyrions is the King's Hand, and what he said before was an official information. If he's at liberty to divulge it, it means that there's few we can do"

"So you suggest that we surrender?"

"I suggest that we wait and see what happens, because we have no power at all to.."

"See what happens" hissed Myrcella, angry, "and do nothing? I'll tell you what is going to happen, _I_ am going to wed stupid-son-of-stupid-Prince-of-Dorne, that's what's going to happen!"

"Calm down, I didn't do anything" replied Tommen, confused, "I didn't do anything, I was just.."

"You just don't care!" she yelled, quickly standing up. "Because you're not going anywhere, you will stay here at King's Landing, with mom and Joff and.."

"Oh, yes, right, my beloved Joff" he said, faking admiration, "our adorable brother, the most kindest king of all times! How bad have I wished to finally have him all for myself!"

"At least you'll be _here_" Myrcella asserted, stamping her foot on the ground, "and you won't have to marry anyone!"

"That's too bad, because I'm the perfect age to wed.."

"Don't you dare joke now, you little insolent, I am to marry a complete stranger!"

"Look!" hissed Tommen, tears finally rolling down his face. "I don't know why you're mad at me, but it's not my fault if they decide your future, and if you think that I'm such a useless little insolent then why don't you go beg His Grace Joffrey not to send you away?"

He fiercely ran towards the door, opened it and desappear behind it, yelling:

"You can stay here and wed _him_, for all I care!"


	7. 6) LORAS

"Now leave me, all of you. Even kings must rest before a battle"

"My lord" said Catelyn Stark, approaching King Renly, "there was a small sept in the last village we passed. If you will not permit me to depart for Riverrun, grant me leave to go there and pray"

"As you will" he agreed, then speaking to his men, "Ser Robar, give Lady Stark safe escort to this sept... but see that she returns to us by dawn"

"You might do well to pray yourself" added Catelyn.

"For victory?"

"For wisdom"

Renly laughed.

"Loras" he called, "stay and help me pray. It's been so long I've quite forgotten how"

Loras immediately walked towards him, and waited for the two of them to be left alone.

"As to the rest of you, I want every man in place by first light, armed, armored, and horsed. We shall give Stannis a dawn he will not soon forget"

Once that every men had left, Renly gave him a significant look and led him inside the castle. They kept quiet until they reached the Lord's bedroom.

"Get in" said Renly, opening the door for him, "quickly"

Loras hurried to obey, starting to take his armor off. When Renly had locked the door behind them, he was only wearing some leather trousers, a pair of short boots and a tabard; his helm, his gorget, his pauldron and his breastplate were lying on the ground.

"Nice" commented Renly, smirking, "I couldn't take it anymore, my brother has the capacity of always boring the hell out of me"

"However, he semeed to be firm about his decision" said Loras, sorely, "he will not give up easily, my lord"

"My lord" mimicked Renly, approaching him, "and do you give up easily, m'lord?"

He began to kiss him on the neck, running his fingers though his curly brown hair.

"I thought you wanted to pray" Loras observed, not answering the kisses.

"There's plenty of time for that" answered Renly, pressing his lips against his, "all I want to do is to loose a little and relax"

"I don't think you should relax now"

"Why not?"

"Because your.. my lord" said Loras, pushing him away, "your brother has something on his mind, that is obvious, my lord, and he.."

"What are you doing?" asked Renly, surprised and confused.

"I'm trying to protect you, my lord"

"No, I mean.. why are you calling me that? We're alone now, there's no need.."

"You still are my lord" Loras asserted, coldly. "And I am one of your protector knights"

Renly stared at him for awhile, knowing that he was missing something. Then, he realised it.

"You're jealous" he said, grinning, "of Brienne, aren't you?"

"No" Loras replied quickly, _too_ quickly.

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm.. well.."

"Uh-uh!" exclaimed Renly, beaming. "You _are_ jealous!"

"My place is at your side, Your Grace" said Loras, mimincking Brienne's voice, "let me arm you for battle, Your Grace, it would be such an honor.. doesn't she get that she's making a fool of herself?"

"She doesn't care, as long as 'Your Grace' is fine"

"You too are making a fool of yourself" Loras replied sourly, "and you're making a fool of my sister"

"No, not again.." huffed Renly, rolling his eyes. "No one can now for sure if a King and his Queen sleep in the same bed"

"They take it for granted!"

"_They_ should mind their own business"

"But they don't, and have rights to do so!" Loras blurted out. "The Joyful King, the Virgin Queen and the Knight of the Flowers, they tell jokes about us!"

"Actually they call you 'Ser Daisy' behind your back" said Renly, "thought you should know"

"This is not funny! They expect Margaery to give you a son, a heir!"

"We're both young, we have all the time in the world to procreate"

"They-tell-jokes-about-us!" repeated Loras, angry. "The Joyful King, the Virgin Queen, the Knight of the Flowers, and now Brienne the Beauty.."

"Enough" hissed Renly, seriously, "enough, alright? Maybe there's someone who would like me and your sister to give life to a Prince, but we're at war, it's normal for the King to have his mind busy somewhere else"

"Not only his mind" replied Loras, crossing his arms. "You said you wanted to pray"

"Listen, you're obviously overreacting" Renly said, smiling and stroking his cheek "and I find your jealousy extremely cute, but, trust me, Brienne means nothing to me"

"But you mean something to her, and she's a _woman_"

"So what? Even if I found her attractive, I have a wife"

"You have a _Queen_" corrected Loras, "you certainly don't treat her as a wife"

"You know, I don't get it" said Renly, shaking his head, "you're jealous of Brienne of Tarth, but you want me to.. to mate with your sister?"

"I don't _want_ you to, but it's your duty"

Renly took a step forward, his nose almost touching Loras'.

"Would you be jealous if I did my duty?" he whispered, intrigued.

"I would" admitted Loras, "and I will, because as soon as we get back to Bitterbridge you will do it"

"Oh, please" mocked Renly, "you can't make me"

"You're right, I can't. But I can get out of this room and be nothing more than one of your knights"

"You're much more than that.." replied Renly, kissing him softly.

Loras closed his eyes, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

"No" he said, stepping backwards against his will, "we can't.. we need to stop this"

"Why?"

"Because _they know_"

"Who cares?" asked Renly, exasperated. "They can't do anything to us"

"Enough people know it already" said Loras, looking down at his feet, "and sooner or later everyone will know that I was the Third Wheel in my sister's wedding, and all that they're going to remember about me is that I was the King's whore.."

"But you.."

"Don't want to be remembered as the King's whore" concluded Loras, quickly leaving the room.


	8. 7) MARILLION

_I loved a maid as fair as summer,  
with sunlight in her hair _  
_I loved a maid as red as autumn,  
with sunset in her hair _  
_I loved a maid as white as winter,  
with moonglow in her hair  
__I loved a maid as spry as springtime,  
with blossoms in her hair _

Lady Lysa was beaming, her hands silently clapping as Marillion pinched his harp. Lord Robert was sleeping on his mother's laps, his short fingers grasping her breasts.

_As the land changes masks,  
so follow my maids and I _  
_Whether balmy hot and sopping wet  
or cutting sweet and dry _  
_Ere my life the good lords fell,  
I'll prize the memory of _  
_Each and every lass I've held for a spell  
the seasons of my love __  
_

The door suddenly opened, letting the sunlight in. Marillion kept singing and playing, but he, along with Lady Lysa, turned around to see who had disturbed his performance; it was Mya.

"I beg your pardon, milady" she said, bowing, "but I needed.."

"Shhh!" hissed Lady Lysa, pressing her hands on her son's ears. "Sit! We'll talk later!"

"Yes, milady" Mya obeyed, and she reluctantly walked towards them and sat down on the ground, right in front of Marillion, who hadn't stopped singing.

_I loved a maid as wet as meadows,  
with dewdrops in her lips _  
_I loved a maid as thick as honey,  
with nectar in her lips _  
_I loved a maid as shy as snowflakes,  
with purple in her lips _  
_I loved a maid as fresh as seaspray,  
with eddies in her lips __  
_

It wasn't such a bad intrusion after all, he thought. He usually had to sing some stupid lullaby for Lady Lysa's whiny son, to help him take his afternoon nap. That day he had wished for a new song, and Marillion had finally got the chance to sing something other than _The Bear and the Maiden Fair. _And now that Mya had joined them, he didn't even mind to take his eyes off his harp; Lady Lisa wasn't as good-looking as her sister, he had sadly stated, actually she wasn't good-looking at all, while Mya had a pair of beautiful blue eyes and an undeniably cute smile, when she showed it.

_I loved a maid as strong as dreamwine,  
with phantoms in her eyes _  
_I loved a maid as tart as cider,  
with amber in her eyes _  
_I loved a maid as warm as kindling,  
with ember in her eyes _  
_I loved a maid as light as cotton,  
with lacework in her eyes __  
_

She was tall, and her male clothing didn't highlight any part of her body, but she looked in a kind of good shape. And she had great hair also, black and cut short, which fit her pretty face.  
Marillion had seen her almost everyday since Lady Catelyn had brought him there, but it was the first time he truly saw her. He gave her a quick smile, and after a long moment of hesitation she smiled back, waving with her hand. Perhaps after a song he could have had a small chat with her, he thought. _  
_

_One cup for every lass that I've held for a spell _  
_You are the seasons of my love_

"Sublime, Marillion" complimented Lady Lysa, slowly standing up, trying not to wake her son, "just like always"

"I thank you, milady" he said, running towards her, "let me help you carry Lord Robert to his room"

"You're very kind, but I will do it myself, thanks anyway. You" she added, turning around and looking at Mya with a cold expression, "what is so important that made you believe you could disturb my son's lullaby?"

"I beg your pardon, milady" apologised Mya, "I didn't know it was my lord's nap time. I came because of your nephew"

"The, uh, King in the North. What about him?"

"He sent another bird, milady. It's the fifth, maybe we should, you know.."

"I am not sending any of my men to the Westerlands" Lady Lysa replied, furious, "I need them to be here to protect Lord Robert!"

"Yes, but.." Mya hesitated, looking at Marillion in search of support.

He shook his head, knowing that everything she was about to say would have been useful; Lady Lysa would have never let her only son be unprotected, even if he was safer than anybody else within the Eyrie's walls.

"Yes, milady" Mya gave up, bowing once more. "Well, if that's your decision, I will get back to the Giant's Lace"

"Fine" Lady Lysa said, starting to carry her son out of the room, but turning around in front of the stairs. "Marillion, my dear, thank you for your exquisite performance. That song was extremely touching"

"You honor me, milady" he replied, faking a smile, "a beautiful song for a beautiful woman"

"Oh, you.." she blushed, "well, we shall see again tonight. Lord Robert would sure like you to sing again for him at supper time"

"I will be here, milady"

"Great. See you tonight, then. Farewell, Mya"

"Farewell, m'lady" she replied, bowing as Lady Lysa disappeared upstairs.

"So" said Marillion once they were left alone, "are you going somewhere?"

"Back to the Giant's Lace, as I said" she answered, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"How rude" he smirked, "this is no lady talk"

"I am no lady"

"Every beautiful woman is a lady"

"Really?" Mya asked, fakingly surprised. "I would feel flattered, if you hadn't just called _her_ beautiful"

"Watch your mouth, m'lady" warned Marillion, winking, "it's our beloved Lord Robert's mother you're talking about"

"I respect her" she replied, shrugging, "I just don't understand her.. why isn't she helping Riverrun? They need her men's help, that's obvious"

"She just thinks Lord Robert needs it more"

"Oh, don't call him that! He's still only a child.."

"A very spoilt one, I must say" added Marillion, thinking that it was probably the first time that he got to chose what song to perform for him.

"Watch your mouth, m'lord" joked Mya, "it's our beloved Lord Robert you're talking about"

"Pretty" he commented, staring at her and smiling.

She looked away, embarassed. The red of her cheeks made her look even prettier, thought Marillion.

"Come on" he said, heading to the door, "I'll escort you to the Giant's Lace. No lady should wander around alone, in times like these"

Mya hesitated for a second, then she smiled as well and followed him out the castle.


	9. 8) MARGAERY

She had been standing in front of the door for at least two minutes, and now it was time to get it. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had to. She took a deep breath and knocked twice.

"Who is it?" a silken voice asked from behind the door.

"It's Marge" she answered, nervously, "can I come in?"

"Yes"

She quickly walked in and closed the door behind her.

"How.. how are you?" she murmured, knowing how useless that question was.

Her brother's eyes looked sad and empty, his long brown hair hung loose on his shoulders, and he seemed to have been sitting on the edge of his bed for hours. Margaery walked towards him and sat down next to him. She had never felt so cheerless and tense before.

"Loras?"

"Yes?" he asked, absent-minded.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, gently stroking his arm, "I really am.. I didn't know him as well as you did, but I know he was a very good man"

"Yes.." he said, looking away.

It seemed to be the only word he remembered. Margaery couldn't think of anything that could make him smile, or at least distract him, so she just kept quiet and sweetly caressed his shoulders.  
It should have been the other way around. Loras should have been the one trying to cheer her up, wiping her tears away and comforting her after her husband's death.

"I have lost my bedmate" she thought, "he has lost his soulmate. He must be devastated"

The room was silent, and the sun was shining through the window.  
After Renly's death, Loras and his family had returned to Bitterbridge, where they had been given the most magnificent guest-rooms Margaery had ever seen. Though, she hadn't left Highgarden that often, so she knew very few about how guest-rooms should be.

"This is a really nice fabric" she commented, grabbing a piece of blanket from her side, "don't you think?"

"I beg your pardon?" replied Loras, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you_ can_ talk" Margaery said, smiling a little, "I thought you had forgotten how to speak"

Loras ignored her, playing with the blanket.

"So, what do you think about it?"

"About what?"

"The fabric" answered Margaery, eloquently. "It's nice, isn't it? Look at this Valencienne decorations.."

Loras suddenly stood up, staring at her with his mouth opened in the shape of an 'o'.

"What's wrong?" she asked, surprised.

"You are not talking about _that_!" he exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. "Seriously!"

"About the blanket?"

"Yes, about the blanket!"

"I just.." she hesitated, shaking her head, "I wanted to chat a little bit"

"And you went for the blanket's fabric?" Loras shouted, indignated.

For a moment, Margaery thought that he was going to ask her "How gay do you think I am?", but thankfully he didn't. He wouldn't have appreciated her answer.

"Well, I will not talk about my defunct husband, if that's what you want!" she yelled, standing up as well.

"You are so insensitive!"

"And you, selfish!"

"Me?" he replied, his voice shrill and shocked. "Did you hear yourself? The fabric looks nice!"

"I-just-wanted-to-have-a-little-chat!" said Margaery, stamping her foot on the ground. "You looked like a walking corpse, no, a sitting one.."

"I don't care!" screamed Loras, pushing her away with both hands. "I don't give a damn about it, or about you, or about the _stupid_ blanket.."

"But I.."

"Leave me alone!"

He pushed her away once again, then turned around and walked to the window. She stared at his back, speechless. He had never hit her, or rejected her before. She felt hurt, desolate, but most of all guilty. Loras was right, she _was _insensitive. She had lacked tact with her brother and respect to her husband's memory.

"I'm sorry" she said in a whisper, "I am incredibly sorry, Loras. Please, don't be mad at me, I was a fool, forgive me. I should have known how you must be feeling.."

"Really?" he said, looking out the window. "You would like to know how I feel?"

"That's not what I said"

"But would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't" replied Margaery, taking a step forward, "no one should ever feel like that, and it's unfair that this has happened to you, but you can't hate me for trying to cheer you up"

"The blanket's fabric wasn't your best idea" observed Loras, turning around, "you have to admit it"

"Alright, it wasn't" she said, glad that he had calmed down, "that was the first thing that came to my mind.."

"Besides" added her brother, "those Valenciennes are hideous"

Margaery stood still for a while, hesitating. Then she gave him a huge smile and ran towards him.

"Oh, Loras!" she whined, tiptoeing to put her arms around his neck. "I really am sorry!"

"Enough" he hissed, but he hugged her back, "you've apologied already. It is not your fault if he's.. if things have gone like this"

"It's just that I didn't even get to know him better!"

"I know"

"And you were always talking about how he was a good man.."

"It was the truth"

"..and what a great wife he would have made of me!"

"I never said that" Loras said, letting go of her. "I said 'queen', not wife"

"Yes, well, I was both" replied Margaery, her eyes filled with tears. "Not for long, though.."

"Right, but I said 'queen', not 'wife', never" he repeated coldly.

"What's the difference?" sobbed Margaery, hugging him again. "I am none of it now!"

Loras didn't reply, but she could feel that he wasn't holding her as tight as before.

"Oh, no!" she thought, desperate. "I did it again, I hurt his feelings! How daft can you get?"

"Come on" he said, sounding a bit annoyed, "it's alright"

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm not mad at you"

"But you're mad"

"Marge, I.." Loras grabbed her hands and looked right into her eyes, "I can't say that I'm fine right now. I know that you can't understand this because you didn't love him, so I need you to give me some time to get over it"

"Of course" Margaery nodded, "of course.. I'll give you all the time you need, I just need to know that you're not angry because of all those stupid things I said about the blanket's fabric, I only wanted to make you feel better"

"I know"

"You do?"

"Yes" answered her brother, with a small forced smile on his face, "I do"

"And you don't hate me for trying to cheer you up?" she replied, hopeful.

"I don't _hate_ you for trying to cheer me up" said Loras, squeezing her hands before letting go of them and walking away.

Margaery stood still for a moment, his words echoing in her head, and she wondered why he couldn't have simply said that he didn't hate her _aught_.


	10. 9) TRYSTANE

_I wonder what she's like,_ he thought, leaning over the balcony and staring at the sea, _what she looks like. And if she likes to play some games or instruments, and if she is wears funny gowns, those huge fur clothes they use a lot where it's very cold, up in the North._

But then he ralised that she wasn't from the North. She was born and raised at King's Landing, in the Crownlands, which were in the South part of Westeros.

_Definitely she won't wear a fur coat,_ he thought.

Not that he really cared about that; he was just trying to keep his mind busy and ignoring all the bad thoughts such as '_What if she doesn't like me?_'.  
It wasn't that hard after all because he was genuinely curious, and often distracted, so he kept doing the craziest what-iffings about Myrcella's tastes and he never ran out of topics.

_Do they play Cyvasse in the Crownlands?_ he wondered. _Nah, they probably don't.. but I could teach her to play it._

"Trystane" someone called him, knocking on the door, "can I come in?"

"Yes"

He didn't had to ask who it was, he recognised his sister's voice.

"Father was looking for you" she said, sitting down on his bed and crossing her legs, "he wanted to remind you that your lovely betrothed will be needing a bigger room for her trunks and mirrors and all of her _princess_ furnishing"

"I'm not giving her my room" huffed Trystane, rolling his eyes, "the one Mother chose is more than fine. Myrcella Baratheon will be our _guest_, not our Princess"

"She _is_ our Princess" stated Arianne, "she is our King's sister"

"You are our Princess, sweet sister" he replied, shrugging, "the Dornish people like our House better than hers"

"That's something that you should never tell lady Baratheon"

"Why, that's true. If she's going to live here, she'll find out herself"

"Make sure she doesn't" insisted Arianne, "the last thing we want is for the Lannisters to declare war on Dorne"

"Right" Trystane sighed, "well, is that it? Does Father need anything else?"

"_Anything_ _else_" his sister repeated, wiggling her nose, "all he asked was for you to make room for you future bride, and you refuse to. What else could he ask of you that you will not do?"

"I don't understand why I should give her my room. It's _mine_"

"There is no such word in marriage" Arianne replied, "_ours_ is more like it"

"That's ridiculous, this has been my bedroom forever" said Trystane, stubborn, "I am willing to share my kingdom with her, why should she ask me to give her my room?"

"She didn't ask, Father did. And it's _his_ kingdom, not yours, you'd better remember it"

"I was just saying" Trystane shrugged again, "I'm not even _willing_ to share it, come to that.."

"You don't want to marry her?" Arianne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I don't even know her" he answered promptly, "I was _told_ to marry Princess Myrcella Baratheon, and I _will_ do it because I must, not because I want to"

"So, you will do it unwillingly"

"I will do it duty-bound"

Arianne stared at him with a weird smile on her face, then she shrugged.

"As long as you do it, Father will be happy" she said.

"Yes, _he_ will" agreed Trystane, sadly.

He wasn't unhappy, he couldn't say he disliked Myrcella since he had never seen her, he simply didn't like the idea of being married to a stranger, or married in general.

_She must be felling the same,_ he thought, _she must be scared, or excited, or doubtful, or all of the above.. well, at least there's we've got something in common._

He kept thinking about Myrcella when Arianne left, and when his father went to tell him to bring all of his possessions to another room, and while he tidied his new bedroom up.  
The days went by, and he knew and feared that the young princess' arrival was only a few weeks away now. A part of him wished for her ship to sink, or for her uncle Tyrion Lannister to break off the wedding engagement.  
On the other hand, he couldn't wait to meet her; he _really_ was curious.


	11. 10) LORAS

"Did you want to see me?"

"Oh, Loras, yes, come in!"

Margaery's tent had been raised in the middle of the whole camp, on the Roseroad, at the edge of the Kingswood. They were heading to King's Landing, but the journey was too long, and the future queen needed to rest.  
Her tent wasn't that much bigger than Loras', but she didn't have to share it with anyone, unlike him.  
It was almost empty, there only was a bed made of many soft blankets, a table with a jar of water and some glasses on it, two chairs, and a pile of wooden boards propped against the wall.

"So, do you like my humble _foyer_?" his sister asked, tiptoeing around the room.

"It's very nice" he answered, giving a quick peak at the wooden boards. "What are those?"

"These are the portraits of everyone from our family" Margaery replied beaming, running to grab one them, "it was a wedding present from our mother"

"She's really sure that Cersei will allow her son to marry you, isn't she?" observed Loras, raising an eyebrow.

"She just really hopes for it. Look, this is a portrait of Willas" she said, showing her a picture of their older brother sitting near the window of his bedroom in Highgarden, holding a book in his hands.

"Beautiful" he had to admit, "it really looks like Will"

"It does, doesn't it?" she asked, delighted. "And the background! It looks exactly like his bedroom, doesn't it?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to see mine?" and without even waiting for an answer, she picked up the one with the golden and pink frame. "This are two of the colors of the House Lannister and the House Tyrell"

"Very nice idea" lied Loras; he couldn't care any less about her portrait, let alone the frame. "Can I see mine?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Margary, picking up his picture from the pile. "Here you look almost as handsome as you really do"

Loras didn't even watch it, he grabbed the jar of water from the table and threw it against his picture. The color started to melt and drip down the canvas.

_"Why did you do that?"_ yelled Margaery, shocked and confused. "It was a gift from our mother!"

"She never asked me to pose for it" Loras replied calmely, "otherwise I would have told her to choose another present, like a chandelier, for example"

"Well, probably she gave the painter some other portrait of yours, I don't know, but that's not my point.."

"She should have asked me anyway"

"It was meant to be a surprise _for me_!" she cried, furious.

"You don't _get_ _it_, do you?" he said angrily.

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't" Margaery admitted, "have you gone completely crazy?"

"You don't understand"

"Then _help_ me to!" she said, shaking him by his shoulders. "Just don't play victim, this is_ really_ irritating"

Loras shook his head, wanting to cry, but he didn't. He couldn't cry now, not in front of his sister, not about that, not again.

"Everyone knows" he whispered, "and those who don't will find out soon"

"What are you.."

"You _know_ what I'm talking about!" he yelled, his voice shaking. "It was so obvious, he never did anything to try keep it a secret, he always spoke too loudly.."

"Loras!" she hissed, widening her eyes. "Listen, alright? Renly is _dead_, and nobody is interested in what you did with him! He's gone, and everything that he used to do is gone with him! You need to relax.."

"What I need is to have him back"

"But you can't have it" stated Margaery, irked, "so stop worrying about what you were and start acting like what you want to be"

"And what is that?" he asked, frowning. "Brother of a queen? You think I care that much about power?"

"Happy, that is what I meant" she huffed, "you want to be happy, right?"

"I can't be anymore"

"Don't you think it's a little exaggerated?"

"You didn't know him as well as I did" answered Loras, "otherwise you wouldn't speak like this. Otherwise you would miss him too"

"I _miss_ him!" Margaery exclaimed, offended.

"You don't, you're _sorry_ he died, that's different. Look at yourself, you're already planning on marrying someone else, and you're so enthusiastic about some stupid wedding gift.."

"That's not fair, I know what you're so angry about, but you can't be mad at me, he never _chose_ me or _loved_ me, you _made_ me marry him!"

"It was just to pledge him our allegiance, there was _meant_ to be no love!"

Margaery stared at him, dazzled. He had said too much, he was aware of it.

"I always thought that your first priority was Highgarden's welfare" she said in a whisper, "instead you're just a selfish, spoiled, little coward.. you didn't make me marry Renly so Highgarden could be close to your favorite king, but so _you_ could be!"

"That is a lie.." replied Loras, but she ignored him.

"And now you're afraid that someone could find you out and make fun of you" Margaery continued, wrathful, "but you're nothing but a fool because they already do, and they always will, even if you married the cutest of girls, they would still call you Ser Daisy and mock you, and they will never forget that Renly was more than a king to you, and that he certainly didn't only like the way you drew your sword!"

"You.. are being mean" he said resentful, tears in his eyes, "I _loved_ him"

"Then do _not_ be ashamed of it" she articulated, "and don't be ashamed of what you are. You must be proud when you love someone, but it seems to me that you're more proud when you fight or.. kill"

When he didn't reply, she sighed and continued.

"You know, Loras, I didn't know Renly very well, but I can tell you something: he didn't like to kill. He was kind and smart and everybody liked him more than Robert or Stannis because they're know for their cruelty and their passion for war" she hesitated. "He was better than they were"

"He was better than I am" he said, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his surcoat.

"No, he's not. You are a very good person" insisted Margaery, "you just need to remember that. Will you do me a favor?"

"What?" he asked, not replying to her smile.

"Will you pose for another portrait? I'll tell mom that I accidentally poured some water on it while I was getting something to drink"

"No"

"Come on, Loras" huffed Margaery, "who do you think will ever watch those portraits and think: Oh, that's the Tyrell boy who shagged the King's uncle.."

"The King's whore, that's how they'll call me.. _no_" repeated Loras, shaking his head, "I don't want to put you into any awkward situation. I told you, I'm not like Renly, you were right, I'm a coward, and I don't want my portrait to be fixed up the wall of the Red Keep"

"Loras, please.." she begged, but he ignored her.

"I don't want you to show it to people in King's Landing and say: That's my brother, the King's whore"

And he walked out the tent.


	12. 11) JOJEN

"Don't"

"He's sick!"

"He's not"

"He's been asleep for ages" whispered Meera, "we're not sure that he's fine!"

"Don't wake him up" hissed Jojen, immovable.

His sister hesitated for a while, then she sighed and moved a little. Jojen couldn't see her, but he was sure she was leaning on Bran and stroking his hair.  
Rickon, Osha and Hodor were sleeping as well, but they would have woken up at the lowest sound, given the silence of that place.  
The six of them had been hiding in the crypts for days, maybe weeks, it was hard to tell. In fact, they didn't even know if it was day or night time.

"We have to get out of here" Meera spoke again.

"We can't" replied Jojen, "we don't know what's going on out there"

"If we woke Bran up, he could tell us what he saw.."

"We-are-not-waking-him-up" he persisted, rolling his eyes even if she couldn't see him. "You can't interrupt a Wolf dream, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"If he doesn't eat anything he'll starve and die!"

"He will wake up on his own when he gets hungry"

"You're.. uh!" Meera fussed, irritated. "You are _impossible_!"

"And you're annoying" he replied.

"You don't give a damn about Bran, all you care about is that stupid greensight thing and his Wolf dreams!"

"The Greensight is a gift, it's not stupid" Jojen asserted calmly, "and it's not true that I don't care about him"

"You just have a really odd way to show it then" she said sarcastically.

"_Unlike you_"

"What?"

Jojen bit his tongue; he had spoken in a whisper, but she had heard him anyway.

"Unlike you" he repeated, knowing what was about to happen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Meera, indignant.

_Phase one: The Tone of Surprise, _he thought.

"I just mean that everybody knows how much you care about him" Jojen explained, "I mean, you like him, it_ shows_"

"I don't _like_ him! What are you saying?"

_Phase two: Denial of the Problem._

"Come on, Meera" he huffed, "I'm not judging you or saying that it's wrong. Actually, I really don't care.."_  
_

"But it's a lie!" she complained, trying to keep her voice low. "I don't like him, he's just.. we're _friends_, nothing more than that!"

"He is your friend and you like him, one does not exclude the other"

"Shut up, you're being silly! I don't like him, it's just that he's a really smart boy, and he's sweet, and.."

_Phase three: Admittance of the Problem.  
_

"Well, that's not your business anyway!" she hissed._  
_

If the crypts hadn't been so dark, Jojen was sure he would have seen her blush.

"You're right, it's not" he agreed, "don't worry anyway, he can't hear you now"

"Yeah, well, by the way, I was saying that we should wake him up"

_Phase four: The Change of Subject._ She was so predictable.

"Meera, don't!" said Jojen, furious, reaching out for her hands. "You must not!"

"But he needs to eat and drink something" she insisted, "otherwise he will be very weak when he awakes"

"If you do it, I'll tell him you like him" he threatened, grabbing her wrist.

This time she didn't even bother to deny it; she was past Phase Three.

"I _hate_ you" she whispered.

"I'll get over it" he replied, knowing that she didn't really mean it.

She pulled her hand back. He hesitated.

"You will too" he said eventually.

"What?"

"You will get over _him_" Jojen answered, suddenly glad that he could see her, "you'll have to"

"Why?" Meera asked, whiney.

"You know why"

"Your dream was wrong"

"My dreams are _never_ wrong" he replied, a bit offended.

"Right, but your interpretation was" insisted Meera, "Bran and Rickon are _not_ going to die, your dream was about the Greyjoys and the fall of Winterfell, it was _symbolic.._"

"You're letting your feelings get in the way"

"I don't want them to_ die_!"

"I don't either, but.."

"But it seems like you did!" wheezed Meera.

"Stop it" Jojen said calmly, "I've had enough. I think you're being irrational"

"I think you're being insensitive!"

"I think _you're_ being insensitive to me, disrespecting the Greensight just because you can't admit that you like Bran and he could be dead soon"

"Oh, right" she hissed, furious, "you have this special gift, you see two of your best and probably only friends die, you show no emotion at all about this and mock me for being concerned.. and _I'm_ insensitive!"

"I didn't mock you" he quickly replied, "I just said that I don't want you to wake him up. And I don't want you to get hurt"

"I d.. well.. thanks"

"No problem" Jojen shrugged.

It felt weird, for both of them. He had never said anything nice to her, or as to show her that he cared about her. Not because he didn't love her, of course he did, she was his sister, but he was a really uptight boy, and he had radically changed since he'd almost died of greywater fever.

"Jojen" Meera said, grasping his shirt, "look"

"That won't be easy"

"I meant _listen_" she replied, "Osha, Hodor, wake up"

"Hodor!" the stableboy exclaimed immediately.

"What is going on?" the wildling woman asked in a sleepy voice.

"Bran is moaning, listen!"

It was true; the young Prince of Winterfell was making low noises, but the crypts were so silent that it wasn't hard to hear it. Jojen knew it was time for him to come back.

"Okay, Meera" he said, gently tapping her shoulder, "you _may_ wake him up now"


	13. 12) DOREAH

_You can't keep avoiding him. Eventually, he'll find out. And when he does.._

Doreah felt a chill run down her back.

_When he does, he'll kill me. _

Several weeks had passed, and her pregnancy was starting to show. Her belly was merely swollen, but it was only because she had always been very skinny. Her baggy clothes weren't going to hide it for long, and it was going to be hard to explain why she dressed up warmly. She usually answered that it was because of the ocean breeze, or at least she would have if anyone had asked her. Thankfully the Dothraki ignored her most the time, apart from some young maid that was there to please the men, but there was a really few of them; the army was composed of ten thousand Dothraki warriors, as Khal Drogo had commanded. They had been traveling for at least five months, but she wasn't sure. All she knew for certain was that she had got pregnant that night in the Forest of Qohor, and now they had been sailing the Shivering Sea for more than two months, so she must be something like fourteen weeks pregnant.  
Doreah tried as hard as she could to avoid Viserys, but it wasn't easy; she was his favorite bedmate, and he had recently started to treat her nice. Knowing the way he treated people, we could say he _cherished_ her. How could she tell him that she was going to have his baby? She could have said that it wasn't his, but it would have turned out to be a lie once the baby had been born. Both Viserys and Doreah had fair hair and light-colored eyes, while the Dothraki had dark hair, almond eyes and copper-toned skin. Not to mention how furious he would have been if he had found out that she had mated with someone else.

"I will have his head cut off" he had warned her, "if any of them _touches _you"

She was supposed to be feeling protected, according to him, and she had.. until _now_.

_I don't wanna wake the dragon!_ she thought, desperate. _I didn't mean for it to happen, he should understand this.._

Then she realised that he wouldn't have. A normal person would have, but not him. Viserys was insane, vile, and cruel.. and he was the father of her baby. If she had survived his rage, she would have given birth to a crazy little dragon. That thought scared her to death, but also made her smile.

_A crazy little dragon. A Targaryen, a Prince, a heir to the Ironthrone._

She had never been to Westeros, so she didn't know much about the Crownlands and King's Landing, but she did know that the Targaryens were the rightful rulers, and that the Ironthrone was now occupied by the _Usurper_, as Viserys like to call him._  
_Thinking that her child would have been of royal lineage made her feel somehow important, as she had never felt before. She had always been nothing more than a concubine, she used to slip into lots of men's beds when she worked in one of the pleasure houses of Lys, and she had never even considered the option of doing something else in her life, something _important_. Viserys was probably the meanest man she had ever slept with, but he _did_ make her feel important; he always chose her over any other Dothraki girl, he wanted her exclusively for himself_, _and if the Gods were just he was going to let her live enough to bear a heir to the Ironthrone.

_It doesn't matter if my child turns out to be crazy_, she thought. _Dragon's blood will run though his or her veins. I will never get another chance to do something this important. He has to know.  
_

She took a deep breath and slowly walked toward Viserys' cabin_.  
_


	14. 13) TOMMEN

He was pacing the yard back and forth, extremely bored and _unhappy_. He usually spent the day playing with his sister, and now she was gone. He had tried doing the same things they used to do together, but it wasn't just as funny without her. Besides, Myrcella was his only friend in King's Landing; his brother had become even more loathsome since their father had died and he had been crowned King, and Arya, one of the Stark girls, had disappeared. Tommen liked Sansa, but it was obvious that she couldn't wait to go home, and that she felt like a prisoner in the Red Keep. A part of him supported his family and his noble House, and tried to figure out _why_ his mother would want to hold her as a hostage, but he also felt truly sorry for her.

_She really must miss her siblings,_ he thought, _just as much as I miss Myrcella._

Nevertheless, Sansa was his last resort; without her, his life in King's Landing would have been empty and boring. So she had to play with him, but first he had to make her feel _better_.  
As he was planning all this in his mind, he noticed that she was making her way to the yard, followed by the Hound.

_Not him,_ thought Tommen, _I can't stand him._

He hated Sandor Clegane, his brother's Hound. Actually, he hated everything that had to do with Joffrey. Sometimes he told himself that the only reason why he didn't hate his brother was that he _was_ his brother.

"Really, it's alright" Sansa was saying, touching her wrist, "it doesn't even hurt anymore"

"Little bird can't lie at all, can she?" mocked the Hound, walking next to her.

"I'm not lying.."

"Show me your arm"

"No" Tommen heard Sansa reply, "thank you"

"So it _still_ hurts"

"Please, leave me alone.. there's no need to.."

"Hey, Lady Sansa" meddled Tommen, approaching them, "how is your day going?"

"Oh, my Prince!" she greeted and bowed, extremely relieved. "It's fantastic, honestly, I couldn't hope for any better!"

"Yeah, don't" muttered the Hound, with a weird frown.

"My Lord" said Sansa, "I thank you for escorting me here, but you may go back to your duties. I'm in good company now"

_"You were already.."_

"You heard her" hissed Tommen, politely; he didn't want to upset him, he was _scary_. "Go, won't you? My brother probably needs you"

The Hound obvioulsy had something to say, but he kept it for himself. Tommen realised it was something about Joffrey, the kinf od things that no one should say about their King.

"As you wish" Clegane said, but he didn't bow. "Little Bird"

"My Lord" Sansa nodded, smiling a little, "thank you again"

"Yes, thank you" added Tommen, as the Hound turned around and walked away.

"Prince Tommen" she bowed again, "it is _really_ good to see you"

"I bet" he smiled back, "that man is beyond ghastly"

"He was actually very nice to me. He always is"

"Is he?" he asked, surprised. "Well, you are a special girl then, milady"

"Oh, no" she said, shaking her hand, "he is a good man, I simply had the chance to_ see_ it"

"If you say so, it must be true"

But he doubted it; he worked for Joffrey, how could he be a good man?

"Forgive me" he added, looking at her wrists, "but I'm afraid I eavedropped your conversation"

"You're forgiven, my Prince" Sansa smiled, but she quickly crossed her arms and hid her left hand.

"I'm relieved" lied Tommen, who had seen the pain in her expression. "Are you hurt, Lady Sansa?"

"I.. it's nothing"

"Can I see your left hand?"

"Oh, but.. well, okay" she said, resigned, showing him her wrist.

Tommen saw a huge blue bruise all around it; someone must have held her tight, and not in a gentle way.

"How is this _nothing_, Sansa?" he asked, his voice shaking. "They hurt you!"

"It isn't broken" she shrugged, "and I got used to that.. I mean, I.."

She widened her eyes; she didn't want to say that. Or she didn't want him to _hear_ that.

"Joff.. did he do this to you?"

"No. King Joffrey has never raised a hand to me"

She had spoken quickly and looking right into his eyes. She wasn't lying. But someone _had_ hurt her.

"He had someone hit you" Tommen whispered, horrified, "his men.. the Hound, did he.."

"No, no!" she kept repeating, shaking her head, "No, my Prince, Lord Clegane didn't do anything, I swear.."

"Someone did something, Sansa, you wrist is injured!"

"It doesn't matter, your Grace, it doesn't hurt anymore.."

"Don't lie, milady!" he cried, stamping his foot on the floor. "I want to know what's going on!"

"Please.."

"Why are you begging?"

Sansa was desperate, but Tommen's eyes were filled with tears. He was furious; he wanted to know what Joffrey had done to her, he was trying to be nice, protective, chivalrous, and she was acting like she _feared_ him.

"Why are you begging?" he asked again, trying to hold back the tears. "I am your friend"

"You are my Prince" she murmured, staring at the ground, avoiding his gaze, "you shouldn't worry about me"

"If I'm your Prince" he replied, offended, "then I order you to answer my question. And don't lie"

Sansa looked back at him, her eyes imploring for his mercy.

"It was Ser Meryn" she said, her voice as low as if she was telling a secret.

"Why did Joff order him to hurt your wrist?" asked Tommen, frowning.

"King Joffrey was offending.. er, talking about my brother" Sansa corrected herself, scared. "He was expressing his dismay for Robb's victory of many weeks ago, in Oxcross. I was telling His Grace how unfair using his direwolf had been, but I.. I called him King in te North, by mistake, of course.. and Joffrey didn't like it"

"He had them hit you?" Tommen was both disgusted and shocked.

"He was right, I shouldn't have called my brother that, he is no King.. he's a traitor"

"But he had someone _hit_ you"

"His Grace was kind" she replied, smiling politely, "he could have had them cut my hand off, or my tongue"

"Whay are you saying this?" he shook his head, sad. "Joff is not allowed not touch you, nor have someone do so. You are not his wife, and you are not to be"

"I suppose he got dragged on by habits" Sansa simply answered, with a shrug.

Tommen didn't know what to say. He felt sad, angry and dazed at the same time, and he found himself as close to hate his brother as he had never been. But most of all, he thought about how much he was missing his sister. Myrcella would have know what to do. She would have comforted Sansa and made her laugh again, while he was useless and definitely not brave enough to face Joffrey.

"One day" he said eventually, hoping his voice would sound firm, "we will all get what we deserve. I don't know if your brother should be the King in the North, or if my sister should be the Princess of Dorne. But I know that I miss her, and I'm sure that you miss _him_"

"He's a traitor.." she said in a whisper.

"But he's your brother" insisted Tommen, gently grabbing her left hand, "and you have every right to love him. He's probably the only brother that is left to you, as Myrcella is the only sister I have"

"Your brother is alive, and he sits on the Ironthrone" state Sansa, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like him" the young Prince admitted, and for the first time in days he felt like a child again.

He felt so good that he would have said that again and again, but he noticed his confession had made Sansa smile, so he simply smiled back.

"Joffrey is not a good King" he continued, "he is too young. I'm too young myself, but I would never treat you like he does"

"I know it, my Prince" she replied, nodding, "I am sure that you would not"

"I _will_ not" he stated, "and as long as you're in King's Landing, I will do anything that is in my power to make your pain go away. I will be your brother, and you will be my sister"

"Oh, that.. that is a real honor" Sansa said, embarrassed, "I mean, you're very sweet, little brother"

"Very good!" he exclaimed, beaming. "We will play together and everything will be perfect! You'll love being here now that Margaery Tyrell is Joffrey's betrothed, trust me!"

"Of course I will" she said, looking away, "come on, let's go to your room and.. uh.. we'll play at anything you want"

"Great" he approved, leading her to the doors, but he had noticed that something was wrong.

Even though she had agreed on being his 'sister' and playing with him, she had avoided his gaze; there was something that she wasn't _telling_ him.


	15. 14) JORAH

It was a long, beautiful kiss, the one he had waited the most for in his life. When it ended, he slowly let go of her, and she took a quick step backward.

"You.. you should not have.." Daenerys muttered.

"I should not have waited so long" replied Jorah, his heart racing within his chest. "I should have kissed you in Qarth, in Vaes Tolorro. I should have kissed you in the red waste, every night and every day. You were made to be kissed, often and well"

The young Khaleesi covered her breasts, but he still took a long glare at them.

"I.. that was not fitting" she said in an authoritative tone, "I am your _queen_"

"My queen" he echoed, "and the bravest, sweetest, and most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Daenerys.."

"Your Grace!" the girl exclaimed, irritated.

"Your_ Grace_" he continued, "the dragon has three heads, remember? You have wondered at that, ever since you heard it from the warlocks in the House of Dust. Well, here's your meaning: Balerion, Meraxes, and Vhagar, ridden by Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya. The three-headed dragon of House Targaryen, three dragons, and three riders"

"Yes" said the Khaleesi, "but my brothers are dead"

"Rhaenys and Visenya were Aegon's wives as well as his sisters. You have no brothers left to marry*****, but you can take husbands. And I tell you truly, Daenerys, there is no man in all the world who will ever be half so true to you as me"

With these words, Jorah left the cabin and the confused queen inside it. He paced back and forth the deck, wondering whether or not he had exaggerated.

_I love her,_ he thought, _I did nothing but show her so_.

_She's your queen,_ said a sharp voice inside his head, _you do not kiss your queen. You serve her._

_If she takes me as her husband, I will be serving her more than I am now.  
_

_But she won't, will she? "Thas was not fitting.. You should not have.."  
_

The sad knight shook his head, the young girl's words echoing in his ears. It was true, she had been right to push him away, he shouldn't have done it. As her servant, it had not been proper, but as a husband it would have. And the only way to make her realise that they should've got married, was to show her how much he loved her._  
_

_Probably not the smoothest way,_ he admitted, _but she is no docile little girl, she is a passionate strong Khaleesi, Mother of Dragons. The only kiss she deserves are the most ardent ones._

She had rejected him tonight, but she would have learned to love him, as she had learned to love Khal Drogo. He was older, yes, but he was a valiant knight, and he loved purely. Besides, he could give her _real_ children.  
That thought gave him pleasant chills. Everything about Daenerys did; watching her, thinking about her, even just saying her name out loud. She didn't like to be called that, she wanted people to call her Khaleesi or Your Highness, or You Grace.. she liked to be addressed _royally_.  
This reminded him of Viserys. Daenerys was starting to look less like the blood of the dragon and more like the Dragon itself, but it was better that her brother wasn't around anymore. Seeing how much she had grown up could have made him proud of his sister, his only living relative, but it would have probably made him furious.  
Ser Jorah looked out to sea. He knew the Shivering Sea was on the opposite side of Essos, but looking at the water helped him count the days that had passed.

_Enough months have gone since Viserys and __his army have left Vaes Dothrak,_ he realised,_ they must be approaching the Vale of Arryn now, if they have met no obstacles and the winds have being favorable_.

Whether Viserys Targaryen had already reached Westeros or whether his ships had sunk, the Khaleesi didn't have to worry about anything; her valorous knight would have done anything to serve and protect her, even _marry_ her.

***(I had to change the words from the book because Daenerys actually has a brother)**


	16. 15) LORAS

_All I wish for is to be left alone,_ he thought, annoyed. _Is that too much to ask for?_

Evidently, it was. Even as a Guard he interested people. His sister, his guard fellows, Lady Sansa, and now the Imp.

"How old are you, Ser Loras?" he was asking him.

"Seventeen, my lord" Loras answered, giving him a polite smile.

"If you will pardon my asking, ser, why would anyone choose to join the Kingsguard at seventeen?"

_Mind your business, Imp_.

"Prince Aemon the Dragonknight took his vows at seventeen" he replied, somehow holding his anger in, "and your brother Jaime was younger still"

"I know their reasons" said Tyrion Lannister, "what are yours? The honor of serving beside such paragons as Meryn Trant and Boros Blount? To guard the king's life, you surrender your own. You give up your lands and titles, give up hope of marriage, children.."

"House Tyrell continues through my brothers. It is not necessary for a third son to wed, or breed"

"Not necessary, but some find it pleasant" insisted the Imp. "What of love?"

Loras swallowed, wanting to punch him. Or cry. Or both.

"When the sun has set, no candle can replace it" he answered, as his voice cracked slightly.

"Is that from a song?" asked Tyrion, clearly not understanding the true depth of his feelings. "Yes, you are seventeen, I see that now"

_You see nothing,_ thought Loras, furious. _You are nothing but a vile creature who doesn't understand the power of love, as everyone else of your family._

"Do you mock me?" he asked, trying to sound the least rude he could.

"No" the Imp hurried to apologise, "if I've given offense, forgive me. I had my own love once, and we had a song as well"

Loras didn't reply. He certainly couldn't explain to him that it was no song he was talking about. He simply nodded and looked up at the sky, hoping that he would leave.

"I bid you a good evening, Ser Loras" the Imp said eventually, bowing his head a little.

"Good evening to you, my Lord" he replied, bowing his head as well.

When he had left, Loras felt extremely relieved. Not only because he was finally alone again, but also because he didn't want to talk about love.

_Not with him_, he thought, _nor with anybody else. Not now, not ever._

Thinking about Renly hurt him too much, and talking about him would have probably made him feel better, but he couldn't even stand his sister mentioning him occasionally, so who could he feel free to open his heart to? He didn't want anyone to know about his love for Renly, because it would have made everyone laugh at him behind his back, and it would have damaged his reputation; many of his ex-soldiers had joined the army of King's Landing, and it was right for them to remember their King as a great man, not as a queer freak.

_Although they know it already_, Loras told himself.

He remembered saying that to Renly, the last time they had been alone together, in the King's room in Storm's End.  
Renly had first laughed at him and called hiim 'jealous', but then he had said that he didn't care about what people were saying anyway.

"They can't do anything to us" he had told Loras.

_I was such an idiot_, Loras cursed himself,_ I shouldn't have rejected him. If only I had know that was the last time I could speak to him.._

He wouldn't have pulled away, he would have kissed him, and more than once. He would have made love to him, without even caring about being the third wheel in his sister's wedding, because he knew Renly _actually_ loved him.  
Instead, Loras had been a fool, too proud to admit how much he _wanted_ him, and he had fear for his reputation and Margaery's honor.

_Stupid me! She didn't care, Renly didn't care, so why did I have to be concerned about them? It was their wedding, but it was my love story, mine and Renly's.._

Loras cursed himself over and over again. And then cursed Margaery for the only fault of having married the man that _he_ had chosen for her. He cursed Renly for being dead. Then he cursed Tyrion Lannister for having reminded him of the reason why he had joined the King's Guard. And he cursed people for hypothetically being aware of his relationship with Renly, whether they made fun of him or not.  
He hate them all, including himself. He hated everyone and everything. But one person in particular he hated most: Brienne of Tarth.

"You're jealous of Brienne, aren't you?" Renly had mocked him. "Trust me, Brienne means nothing to me"

_I know that now_, Loras thought, _but how could I be sure back then? She's manly, strong and apparently loyal. She seemed to be really into the King.._

_But she had killed him. She and Lady Catelyn, that's what everybody was saying. The two women were the only two people in the room with Renly, and they fleed together after his death. _

He had been doubtful ever since Catelyn Stark had visited them in Storm's End, and he hadn't forgotten that she was Robb Stark's mother, but no one had believed that she could mean any harm. On the other hand, everyone, including Loras, had been abslutely sure that Brienne the Beauty meant no harm at all to King Renly; she had fooled all of them.

_I wasn't jealous_, he thought, _she was. We were in love, it was perfect, and she ruined everything. __She'll pay for it_.

He looked up at the sky, which was already dark; the twilight had gone a few hours ago.

"I promise you, my love" he whispered, holding back tears, "I will kill Brienne of Tarth for taking you away from me"

He kept quiet for the rest of the evening, and during the following days. Nothing could have ever made him happy again; all he could still hope for was to cross Brienne's path and evetually take his revenge.  
The sun had set.


	17. 16) TRYSTANE

"I won again!"

"Oh, yeah.."

"Well done, your Grace!"

"Thank you, sweet lady" said Trystane, as Myrcella clapped her hands, "but winning isn't as hard as it seems against my sister"

"How rude" huffed Arianne, looking out of the window, "I simply think Cyvasse is a stupid game"

"Only because you can't play"

"Now, now, my Prince" meddled Myrcella, trying to keep the peace, "the Princess your sister was not that bad.."

"You're most kind, milady" said Arianne, shaking her hand, "but there's no need to lie. My brother did nothing but state the truth"

"Oh, but I _wasn't_ lying.."

"Mercy, Arianne!" growled Trystane, suddenly standing up. "You made my sweet lady blush!"

"I apologise, milady" his sister hurried to say, "I did not mean to call you a liar. Please, forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive, Princess" replied Myrcella, blushing even more.

"Good"

Arianne stood up as well, stretching her arms into the air and looking out the window again.

"It is a beautiful day" she commented, "why don't we go out for a walk?"

"You couldn't stand another _defeat_, could you?" mocked Trystane, sitting back down in front of the Cyvasse board.

"No, I'm afraid I couldn't" his sister replied, with a grin.

"Leave us, then. Lady Myrcella has been watching us play for many days. It is time for her to play as well, now. Would you like to try?" he added, smiling at her.

"I would be delighted, my Prince" she answered, beaming.

"Excellent" said Arianne, quickly walking towards the door, "have a good time, children. If you need me, I will be in the Water Gardens"

"We won't" said Trystane, waving at her, "farewell, sweet sister"

The Dornish Princess leaved the room and closed the door behind her. Trystane gave Myrcella another small smile and beckoned her to sit down in front of him.

"I have been watching you play for long" she said, obeying, "but I'm not sure I can actually play Cyvesse.."

"_Cyvasse_" he corrected her, starting to put the pawns back to their places.

"Oh, right"

Myrcella patiently waited for him to prepare the Cyvasse board, and then they started to play. At first, it took her long to decide which pawns to move, but as the day went by she got better and better.

"You won" exclaimed Trystane, surprised, "again..!"

"I am sure it is just the beginner's luck, your Grace" she replied, apologetically.

"No, it.. it wasn't!" he shook his head, smiling. "You were great, Myrcella, truly. I have never been beat up this badly"

"I am flattered, my Prince" she replied, avoiding his eyes.

Trystane stared at her, as she put some of the pawns back on the board. He had been so curious to meet her that when she had arrived to Sunspear not only he had let her use his bedroom, but he had helped her rearrange it with her furniture. He had spent every single moment with her, trying to make her smile and feel comfortablem but she had turned out to be _unreadable_. She smiled politely and spoke in a low voice, always showing a happy face, but he knew that it wasn't real. She was a princess, she had grown up to become a charming graceful woman, and Tryastane had to admit that she was on the right track.

_She will be a wonderful Princess_, he thought, _but will she be a good wife? _

She was extremely pretty, and she treated him with respect, but he hadn't opened her heart yet. It was understandable, they had only known each other for a few days, but they were destined to get married, so the sooner she had showed him her real face, the better it would have been.

"Are there any table games in the Crownlands, milady?" he asked, to start a conversation.

"Yes, my lord" she answered, grabbing the pawn of the Heavy Horse, "there are some, but.. er.. where does this go?"

Trystane looked at her; her big green eyes were moving up and down the board, and she looked very concentrated.

"I can't remember where it goes.." she mumbled, confused.

"_Here_"

He gently took her hand and moved it on the right box. For a moment she looked piqued, as if she didn't like the fact that she had forgotten where the Heavy Horse was supposed to be placed or that Trystane had helped her. He felt excited; she was finally showing a bit of human imperfection. But it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Thanks, my Prince" she said, smiling, letting the pawn down, "I seriously couldn't remember it"

He pulled his hand away, disappointed.

_What is wrong with her?_ he wondered. _Why can't she just tell me what really crosses her mind?_

"Myrcella" he said, "you know, you can call me Trystane"

"Oh" she sighed, genuinely surprised, "well, I.. I don't.. okay, fine. Trystane"

"You don't have to, of course" he replied, "but I think it would be more proper, considering that we are to get married"

"Sounds reasonable" she hurried to agree, blushing a little, "yes, my Lord, I mean, Trystane, I.. I will call you Trystane. It is a beautiful name, were you named after someone in particular? A relative of yours, perhaps?"

She smiled again, bigger.  
Now it was Trystane's turn to be surprised; she had deliberately changed the subject of their conversation because..

"You don't want to marry me" he whispered.

Myrcella's smile faded.

"I do not understand" she said, confused, "how is that an answer to my question, my Prince"

"_Trystane_" he insisted, coldly, "and it has no specific meaning to my family, it's just a name. Now answer my question"

"I.. you asked me none" she replied, raising an eyebrow, "you simply assumed that I don't want to marry you"

"Is that true?"

"No"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are" said Trystane, angrily, "you were lying when you said that my sister can play Cyvasse, and you're lying now"

"You're disrespecting me, my.."

"Trystane!" he repeated.

"Trystane, yes!" Myrcella shouted, quickly standing up. "You can't call me a liar, you do not know me"

"I am trying to" he replied, desperate, "but you never let me in! You're always showing a happy face and pretend that everything is good, but it's not!"

"How can you tell?" she asked, frowning. "You don't know me, so how can you tell if I'm pretending that everything's good?"

"Because.. because it can't be" he concluded, standing up as well.

He wasn't tall, but she was at least six inches shorter than him. Myrcella stared at him, a bit disoriented. The pawns laid all over the Cyvasse board, on the tiny table between the two of them.

"Milady" Trystane said calmly, "you were forced to leave your family and your castle. You were brought here, where you know no one. You were told that you are to marry a complete stranger. How can you say that everything's okay?"

"Because I am doing what must be done" she answered, fiercely. "I've done everything that I was asked to, and I will do anything they will ask me next. If I do so, I won't make any mistake, and_ so_ I will know that everything is okay"

"Nobody _asked_ you" he objected, "they _made_ you, that's different"

"Yes, but it is my family that made me come here. They care about me, they would never do anything to hurt me, so I feel safe"

"But do you feel happy?"

"No" she answered, smiling, sincerely this time, "no, I'm not. But I will be when we get married"

"What?" Trystane asked, for some reason embarrassed.

"Yes" Myrcella nodded, beaming, "everybody knows that the wedding day is the happiest day of one's life, especially for a girl!"

_Gods, _he thought,_ I'm only three years older, but she is.. she's still just a child._

He looked at her, and for once he finally _saw_ her. Her smile wasn't forced, her beautiful green eyes were full of hope. She looked extremely innocent and peaceful.

"So, you.." Trystane hesitated, "you want to marry me?"

"Yes" Myrcella replied, sitting back down on the chair, "I can't wait to marry you, my Prince, because we will merge our two households, and we will bring a little bit of peace and unity to the Seven Kingdoms"

"That is a big responsability to carry on our shoulders" he asserted.

_Maybe I'm the child here,_ he thought.

"The greatest rulers carry even bigger responsabilities" she said, wisely. "My people expect my brother Joffrey to be a good King, and your people expect your father to be a good Prince. When we get married, my people and your people will be our people, and they'll all expect us to be great rulers as well"

"I'm sure we will be" said Trystane, sitting down in front of her.

He didn't even know why he had said that, but he found himself smiling at her and helping her prepare the Cyvasse board once again.

"So, your brother will marry Margaery of the House Tyrell" commented Trystane, "this will unify the Crownlands and the Westerlands"

"It is a good strategy, isn't it?" she observed.

She didn't care if their wedding had nothing to do with love; she was proud to serve the realm, even if it meant that she had to marry him. Trystane thought it was sad, but also very mature.

_I'm definitely the child here._

"Great strategy, yes" he agreed, "too bad that the Robb Stark proclaimed himself King in the North. The Crownlands could still use the North's support, and even if King Joffrey is to marry Margaery Tyrell, your brother Tommen could have married Sansa Stark"

"He's too young for her" Myrcella said, "but he could have married her sister Arya, and I could have married Robb.. _unfortunately_, the Starks turned out to be traitors, and my mother says that we need better House to pledge allegiance to our King"

"The Starks might change their mind eventually" replied Trystane, ignoring the 'unfortunately' she had commented her non-wedding with Robb Stark with, "the war changes many things.. and people. Look at what happened under King Aerys Targaryen; each one of the Seven Kingdoms supported him, at the beginning"

"You do not change your allegiance" Myrcella stated, smirking, "that's the point in _pledging_ it. Would you like our people to support since our wedding, or after some time?"

"I don't really care, as long as they support us in the end" Trystane said, with a shrug. "For example, the House Martell was the last one to pledge allegiance to the Ironthrone when your father sat on it"

He was putting the last pawn in his box, and he didn't see Myrcella's smile fade away.


	18. 17) DOREAH

"Aerys"

"It is a great name"

_"Aerys III"_

"I would be honored to call my son Aerys, my Lord" said Doreah, lying face up on the bed.

"So you will" asserted Viserys, his eyes widened with excitement, "that is a noble name, it was _my_ father's, King Aerys Targaryen Second of His Name. And the first Aerys Targaryen was the King who read about the return of dragons in a prophecy"

"It is an auspicious name then"

"Exactly"

Viserys nodded and kissed her forehead. Doreah timidly smiled, still not completely used to his tenderness. When she had told him about the baby, she had imagined a thousand different, _painful_ reactions he might have had, but never, not even in her dreams, she would have consider the option that he could have been happy about it.  
He hadn't hit her, offended her, told the Dothraki to kill her, none of it. He had been surprised and speechless for awhile, but when he had spoken again his words had been the sweetest, most unexpected that Doreah had ever heard.

"Aerys" he repeated, absentmindedly.

"My lord" Doreah shyly said.

"Aerys III"

"My lord" she insisted, "what if.. what if it is a girl?"

Viserys'expression didn't change at all, though he stopped repeating his father's name. Doreah realised it was the first time he considered the option of having a daughter in stead of a son. The fact that he hadn't frowned was a good thing though; the dragon was still asleep.

"Well" he said eventually, "in that case, we'll name her Rhaella"

"R-Rhaella?" repeated Doreah, confused.

"The Queen my mother, wife and sister of my father. She died giving birth to Daenerys"

"I'm sorry, your Highness"

"Viserys" he huffed, lying on his side, "you really don't like my name, do you?"

"Of course I do, my lord"

"Then why don't you use it?"

"I.. I'm sorry, my.. Viserys" replied Doreah, with a tiny smile, "the truth is I love your name. I'm just not used to call you that"

"When I get to sit on the Ironthron" he said, "everyone will have to call me 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty'. Everyone, but_ you_"

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

"You're carrying my child" he answered, shrugging, as if it was obvious.

"But I'm your.. your _mistress_" said Doreah, confused, "not your queen.."

"Yes, well, I'm not a king yet. But when I am, you will be my queen"

Doreah widened her eyes in disbelief.

"But, my lord, I can't.."

_"Viserys"_

"Viserys" she repeated, "I can't be your queen"

"Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're carrying _my_ child"

"My.. Viserys, I thought the Targaryens mated with eachother.."

"Did you not hear what I said before?" he raised his voice too now. "My mother _died _while giving to my sister, and you think I would ever mate with her? Daenerys _killed_ my mother"

"She didn't do it on purpose" she said, shocked, "it was her mother as well, it was a sad accident.."

"Daenerys killed my mother!" he repeated, his eyes flaming.

Doreah shook her head and sat up on the bed. For no reason, she felt extremely brave.

"Viserys" she said obstinately, "your sister did _not_ kill your mother, you can't blame her for being born!"

"I _can't_?" he echoed her, resting on his elbows.

"Right! She was just a baby, and.." she swallowed, knowing in what trouble she was leading herself into, "..and she did not mean to.."

"I am the king and I can do and say anything I like" he yelled, sitting up as well, "and I say that my sister killed our mother!"

"Two seconds ago you said you are no king" Doreah replied, scared but angry as well, "and anyway just because you say something it doesn't mean that it's true!"

"That's it!" Viserys stood up and raised a hand to hit her, but then he punched the bed repeatedly. "You have woken the dragon!"

He kept punching and kicking every inch of bed his hands and feet could reach. It was a very pitiful view; funny, though.

"Viserys, what are you doing?" Doreah asked, trying to grab his arm.

He suddenly stopped and looked at her. His eyes were widened and his hair was fluffled.

"I'm hitting the bed" he answered, breathing fastly.

"Why?"

"Because I can't hit you, you idiot!"

"And why do you want to hit me, because I'm telling you the truth?" she stood up as well.

"Don't.." he raised his fist, but he didn't hit her. "Don't get me upset"

"I don't mean to" she replied, taking a step forward, "I am trying to make you see reason.."

_..if you weren't a damn crazy Targaryen,_ she thought.

"I don't care what you have to say" Viserys said, furious, "Daenerys' birth was the cause of my mother's death, no one can dispute that!"

"No one is disputing that!" exclaimed Doreah, helpless.

She reached out for his hand, but he stepped back and gave her a lunatic gaze.

_He looks so mean.._

"Viserys, listen to me" she said, surprised that she had called him that without shivering, "what if.. what if I die giving birth to this child I'm carry? Would you hate it forever?"

She had spoken like you would speak to a five-year-old, and the look he gave her was exactly the same a five-year-old would have given her.

_He's insane, he is like a baby in a man's body._

"I don't.. I.." he stuttered, bewildered, "no, I don't think I would"

"Then why is it different with your sister?"

"Because she.. well.." he hesitated, staring at her for a while. "It's not.. different"

"Precisely" Doreah nodded and smiled a little.

But Viserys didn't smile back. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"My lord.. Viserys!"

He got out of the door. Doreah sighed, then followed him out of the cabin. She felt the fresh breeze run through her hair as she walked on the deck.  
The Dothraki ship was rudely-built but very big, _huge_, like four common ships put together, because it had to carry ten thousand men. Doreah knew that it would have been better to build smaller ships and create a fleet instead, but the Dothraki had never sailed before and they didn't know anything about boats and ships. Not even Daenerys had dared give them any useful tips, out of fear they would refuse to sail.  
Now that they had conquered the Three Sisters the Dothraki wanted to get their feet back on the ground, but Viserys had forbidden it; he knew that they would have caused troubles if they had wondered around Sisterton without him, and he couldn't control everyone. For a small army as it was, they were too many for him. Anyway, they had been enough to take the Littlesister, the Longsister and the Sweetsister.  
The House Sunderland and its vassals, the House Torrent, the House Longthorpe and the House Borrell, had fought for awhile, before they realised that the Dothraki army belonged to Viserys Targaryen. After that, Lord Triston Sunderland had welcomed him greatly, showing his support and pledging his allegiance to the House Targaryen.

"They kings are back!" he had shouted, and his men had replied with more shouts of joy.

Viserys had been in a great mood ever since, but Doreah feared that not everyone would welcome him back like that. Some people might have fought back until the last Dothraki or Sunderland or Torrent or Longthrope or Borrel man would have fallen.

_Not everyone liked the Targaryen,_ she thought, walking towards him on the deck. _Or at least not everyone liked them more then they like their actual king, whoever it is._

She had heard about the War of the Five Kings, four kings now; Lord Sunderland said that a certain Renly Baratheon had recently died.

"My lord" she wispered, standing by his side, "I'm sorry if I tormented you. This was not my intent"

"I want to set sail tonight" he said, looking at the sea.

"My lord?"

"Viserys" he said, tired, "and I said I want to set sail. Tonight, before the twilight falls"

"Where to go, Viserys?" Doreah asked, confused.

She had given a quick peek at his maps, and she had seen that King's Landing, where the Ironthrone was, was quite far from where they had landed. What need was there to set sail before dawn? It would have taken them a lot of time anyway.

"To West" said Viserys, "I want to take the Neck, and then I want to go north and take every land there is"

"But.. I don't understand" replied Doreah, staring at him, "King's Landing is south of here. Why would you want to go north?"

"Because I need followers, people who support the Targaryens. I won't find any in the Crownlands, so I'm heading north first" Viserys hesitated and looked down at her. "Once my army is bigger, I'll take my Ironthrone"

"Your army_ is_ bigger, Viserys" Doreah objected, "Lord Sunderland.."

"Gave me some of his vassals" he hissed her, "but my army's still too small. I need more men"

Doreah nodded; she didn't know anything about fights, but perhaps he was right.  
The Dothraki were good fighters, but even with the Three Sisters' men their army didn't stand a chance against the Crownlands and their vassals.

"You did a great job, my.. Viserys" she said, giving him a sweet smile. "Your soldiers received some good directions, and you were very good at it"

"I should have fought" he replied, fiercely.

_You would have died,_ she thought. _Daenerys said you never killed anyone before._

"A king must rule, give his men advice" she said, "and so you did. And know the Bite is ours.. I mean, yours. You've conquered three islands all at once"

"This is just the beginning" he said, turning around and looking at the coast. "Are you tired of sleeping on this ship?"

"I don't mind my lord, I mean, _Viserys_" she answered, "but sometimes the waves can be really annoying, especially in the morning.."

"We'll sleep in Lord Sunderland's castle tonight" he announced, taking her hand, "he had invited us since the first day, but I didn't want to leave these _savages_ alone on my ship.. but what could they do in one night? We'll accept Lord Triston's invitation, and tomorrow morning we'll set sail and head to the Neck"

"As you command, my.."

"I'm not commanding _you_.." he huffed, but then he smiled and added "..milady".


	19. 18) MARILLION

"Stop it"

"Mya was a merry maid.."

"I said _stop_ it"

"What a merry maid was Mya.."

"I'm serious" she said, sitting up and crossing her arms, "stop it now"

"Uh, Mya is not a merry maid" Marillion said, pretending to be scared, "will she get mad and throw stones at me?"

"You're not funny"

"But you're_ smiling.._"

"I'm not!" she exclaimed, taking the pillow from behind her back and throwing it at him.

"Watch it" he replied, laughing a little, "if you break my harp, Lady Lysa will push you off some tower"

"At least I won't have to listen to your stupid songs" said Mya, grabbing her clothes from the ground.

"Some of my songs, you like" Marillion said, staring at her while she dressed up, "I know you do"

"Some of them are not that bad" she admitted, "but Lord Robert's lullabies are.. _auch_"

"Like _I_ want to play them" he complained, pinching some chords of his harp, "that child is a whiny little monster.."

"Watch your tongue, it's your Lord you're talking about"

"It's a damn brat I'm talking about"

"You're such a cunt" said Mya, starting to make the bed.

"Don't bother" he said, playing the first notes of _Her Little Flower_, "I'll be using it again soon"

She stopped and put her hands on her hips, giving him a severe look.

"You're such.."

"A cunt, I know" he completed, "you just said that"

"I was about to say _dolt_, but, yeah, _cunt_ is more fit" she said, folding the wrinkles of the sheet.

"Why, I was just being honest with you"

"How thoughtful"

"I don't want you to think I'm only sleeping with you"

"Like you _sleep_" Mya gave him a skeptical look.

"Like _we_ sleep" he objected, smirking.

"Well, the other girls might actually care about you" she continued, "so it's better if your bed is properly made"

_"How thoughtful"_ he mimicked.

Mya huffed and rolled her eyes, walking toward the door.

"Wait" he called her, gently letting his harp down on the bed and standing up, "where are you going?"

"Back to work" she answered, shrugging, "so I'll leave room to the next girl"

"Are you _jealous_?"

"You wish"

"You know, there's no need to be" he said, grinning, "you're my favorite"

"Lucky me" she replied sarcastically, "if only I didn't have to go.."

"You _don't_ have to go. Let's face it, you simply want to get rid of me.."

"Caught on, have you?"

"Mya is not a merry maid" he hummed, pulling his arms around her, "a merry maid she's not.."

"Not again, please.." she complained, but she didn't push him away.

He began to kiss her on the neck, and then on the lips. For several minutes the room was silent, until Mya took a step backwards.

"What?" asked Marillion, grinning, reaching out for her neck again. "You out of breath?"

"Ssh" she hissed him, putting a hand on his chest to stop him, "I've heard something"

"This is a big castle, but not an empty one, you know.."

"Sssh!"

They both stood still this time, and he could finally hear it too. Footsteps. Someone was coming towards their room.

"Get dressed, quickly!" she whispered, running to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing his clothes from the ground.

"Going out for a walk, the wheather is wonderful today.. _what do you think I'm doing?_" said Mya, hiding behind the curtains.

"Calm down, will you?" replied Marillion, both amused and annoyed.

He was still half naked when someone knocked on the door.

"Marillion!"

"Lady Lysa.." Mya whispered, terrified.

"Shut up" he said, walking toward the door, "curtains can't speak.. I'm coming, milady"

"What are you doing, you can't.."

But Mya stopped talking before he opened the door, bare chested.

"Good day, milady" he greeted, smiling, "how can I help you?"

Lady Lysa seemed to be more surprised than annoyed; in fact, Mya couldn't see but Marillion did notice, she _smiled back_.

"Oh, my dear boy" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "terrible news from the Neck, terrible news!"

"What news, milady?" he asked, showing more concern than he actually had.

"Dothraki, they've crossed the sea and besieged the Bite!"

"Dothraki, milady?"

"Ten thousand of them!" she squaled, holding Marillion's hands.

"But it cannot be" he replied, confused, "the Dothraki don't _sail_, they fear the seas.."

"Viserys Targaryen is leading them"

"Targaryen?" he repeated. "The Mad King's son? He's alive?"

"Alive _and_ in Westeros"

Marillion stood still for a moment, without knowing what to say. He was young and not really interested in such things as kings, knights and big castles. All he cared about was music. And women.  
But he understood that the return of the true heir to the Ironthrone was problem for the Seven Kingdoms. The War of the Five - now Four - Kings had been going on for awhile, and everyone of them was claiming for their right to rule. How would have they reacted to the news?

"My lady" he said eventually, "I have a question"

"You can ask me anything, my dear" she gave him a cheery smile and squeezed his hands.

"I see that the Targaryens' return might be a problem for the four kings, but.. why is this troubling you too, my lady?"

"Oh, sweet boy! Don't you _see_? My beloved Petyr will come here in a few weeks, and we will finally wed!"

She hesitated, waiting for her words of despair to fill the room. Marillion frowned, showing his regret for his lady's frustration. Done.

"So long have I been waiting for that" Lysa continued, "and now this could ruin everything! Those bloody savages have landed so close to the Vale! What if Viserys Targaryen bids them to strike the Eyre as well?"

"My lady, you're wise to worry, but I believe this should be the Lord of the Vale's business, not yours"

"But Robert is too _young_!" she cried.

"Forgive me, milady" he replied, smiling a little, "I meant to say that Lord Baelish should think of a strategy to defend the Eyre. Rumor has it he is a man of rare cleverness"

"He is indeed, he is! But he won't be here any soon, I'm afraid!"

"Then why don't you send him a raven, milady, and tell him that you want to marry him as soon as possible"

Lady Lysa hesitated for awhile, then gave Marillion the warmest of smiles.

"You know, my dear boy" she said, "perhaps you're right. After all, I _do_ want to marry him as soon as possible. I've been loving him for all these years.."

"Then you shouldn't wait any longer" he insisted, squezing her hands. "And your gentle heart shouldn't race out of fear that your house will be attacked"

"You're absolutely right!" she exclaimed. "I will send him a raven, and he will hurry to me and protect all of us from the Dothraki army, I am sure"

"So am I, milady" said Marillion, grinning.

She softly smacked him on the shoulder and quickly walked out the door, beaming. He waited for the sound of her footsteps to fade, then turned around.  
Mya was standing near the curtains, frowning and with shaking hands.

"Where were we?" asked Marillion, walking towards her.

"Viserys Targaryen is in Westeros?" said Mya, trying to push him away.

"So what?"

"He's the rightful king. He should be the one sitting on the Ironthrone"

"So.. what?" he repeated, moving his hands all over her.

"Nothing, it's just.. _stop it_.. he's the Mad King's son and.."

"And if he is like his father, we'd better keep Joffrey Baratheon on the Ironthrone"

"They say he's not Robert's son" said Mya, biting her lips, "they say that his father is also his uncle, Jaime Lannister, the.. Kingslayer"

"Well, if Queen Cersei is half as hot as they say, we can't blame her brother, can we?"

"You are.." she started.

"Let me guess, a cunt?" Marillion rolled his eyes. "Seriously, this is getting old"

"No, this indifference of yours to everything that doesn't concern women, _that's_ getting old!"

"Wait.."

Mya tried to walk away, but he stopped her grabbing her wrist.

"Why should I care about who sits on the Ironthrone?" he asked.

"Because the one who does is _your_ king!" she replied, angrily. "The king of the realm _you_ live in!"

"I live here, under Lady Lysa commands"

"If King Joffrey snaps his finger, she dies"

"Why would he want her dead?"

"Because he is a mean thirteen-year-old who knows nothing about ruling a realm!"

"Oh, well" huffed Marillion, "I suppose the son of the _Mad_ King would know how to do it, right?"

"The throne belongs to him" stated Mya, "Viserys Targaryen is our real king"

"I don't care!" he replied, with an exasperated smile. "Lady Lysa is my only ruler"

"Then go to her" she whispered, and ran out the door.


	20. 19) MARGAERY

_My dear brother,_  
_the city is nothing like I expeced it to be._  
_The streets are dirty and full of beggars, I noticed it the day we arrived._  
_Father has food brought here almost everyday, but King's Landing's people are still starving._  
_I can't believe that King Robert let this happen and did nothing. When I am crowned Queen, I will do anything I can to save this city from its poverty. And its bad smell also._  
_Dear Willas, if only you were here!_  
_I spend entire days doing nothing, chatting about my marriage with our cousins, and I have never even got the chance to talk to King Joffrey alone._  
_He is very handsome, that is true, but I wonder if he is beautiful on the inside as well._  
_Lady Sansa Stark, the girl who was supposed to marry him before the Young Wolf claimed the title of King in the North, is very sweet. She has been treating me most kindly, but she also seemed to be very fragile._  
_Our Grandmother persuaded her into speaking bluntly, and she eventually said that Joffrey is a monster._  
_I'm scared, Willas, I don't know what to think. _  
_Maybe she is simply jealous because I am to become Queen, when that should be her. _  
_Could I blame her, if that was true?_  
_And what if she is speaking tha truth, and my king husband really is a mean boy?_  
_Lady Sansa looks like a poor innocent creature, I refuse to believe she is lying to me. Yet I am confused._  
_On one thing I have no doubts, though; you should wed the girl._  
_Grandmother planned it, you would be a great couple, according to her. And I believe that too._  
_Sansa is truly beautiful, and extremely kind. She was raised in a house of lords, so she knows good manners. Apparently even more than King Joffrey._  
_I know you would love her, and she is already looking forward to meeting you._  
_Please, dear brother, think about it. And reply soon. _  
_I miss you so much!_  
_Love,_

_Margaery_

She read the letter again and then carefully put it in an envelope. She stood up to go to the bird-house, but the door suddenly opened behind her.

"My lady" greeted Joffrey, bowing his head, "forgive my intrusion, if you please"

"Your Grace" Margaery replied, hiding the letter under a book on the table, "it is such a pleasure to see you. Please, come in"

"Thank you, milady" he said, closing the door and walking towards her.

_He came alone,_ she thought, _his Hound deserted him and he trusts no other guards just as much._

"Please, your Grace, sit"

"No, milady" he said, shaking his head, "I won't stay for long. It is an invitation I came for"

"You honor me, my lord" she replied, smiling, "you could have sent a page"

"My Queen deserves better than that"

"Thank you, milord"

"Now" continued Joffrey, "I was hoping that you could join me during my hunt tomorrow morning. I heard you have good skills with hawks"

"My brothers taught me something" she replied. "I will be delighted to join you, your Grace"

"Not as much as I will be, my lady. If you excuse me, I will take my leave now"

"I bet you have work to do, my lord. We shall meet tomorrow"

"I will be counting the minutes, milady" Joffrey smiled and bowed again.

Margaery smiled politely and bowed back. Once that Joffrey had left, she grabbed the envelope she had written and tore it into pieces.

_How can he be a monster? He's been so lovely and kind and charming.. even more than Renly was. This time it will be alright. Loras won't meddle and everything will be perfect. _

She threw the shreds into the fireplace and watched them all burn. Then she grabbed the quill and a new piece of parchment and started to write feverishly.

_Dear Willas,_  
_King's Landing is beautiful. I wish you were here to see it with your own eyes.  
I miss you a lot, but __our cousins are a great company, we spend entire days talking about my wedding._  
_I can't wait to marry Joffrey, he is very handsome, and sweet as well.  
He invited me to his hunt in the Kingswood, and I cannot wait to see him again! _  
_Lady Sansa Stark, the Young Wolf's sister, is being nice to me, she shows no regret at all for losing the chance to become Queen. _  
_Our Grandmother thinks __the two of you would make __a great couple, you know? And I believe that too._  
_Sansa is truly pretty, and she was raised in a house of lords, so she knows good manners._  
_I know you would love her, and she would love you too, dear brother._  
_Please, think about it and reply soon. _  
_Love,_

_Margaery_


	21. 20) JOJEN

"Are we still in the New Gift?"

"No, not anymore. This is Brandon's Gift"

"Really?" Meera's mouth widened and turned into the greatest of smiles. "Finally, my Prince!"

"Glad that you enjoy the news" Bran replied, smiling back, "but we're still quite far from the Nightfort"

_Not like it matters for you, since you don't have to walk,_ thought Jojen.

He was tired and in a very bad mood because he hadn't slept at all. He had had a terrible dream, a _green_ dream.  
Nothing he wanted to share with his friends though, and keeping it all inside was not helping.

"Brandon the Builder must have been really devoted to the Night's Watch for giving them such a huge strip of land" observed Meera, looking all around her as she walked.

"I told you, he wanted to thank them for their support" said Bran, his arms wrapped around Hodor's neck.

"Hodor" he added.

"Yes, but this.. this is a real Gift!" exclaimed Meera. "I believe he was a very generous"

"Or very stupid" commented Jojen.

Both Meera and Bran looked at him, surprised.

"Such a waste of space" Jojen explained, "and no one who uses it"

"The members of the Night's Watch use it"

"Do they, my Prince? And where are they now?"

"They.. they're at their castles, I think" answered Bran, abashed.

"Three of their castles, you mean.."

"Hey!" Meera exclaimed, as she stopped walking.

Jojen turned around and stared at her.

"What?"

"That's not how you speak to your Prince"

"Why, I just said that only three out of the eighteen castles are actually in use"

"You were kind of rude" she insisted.

"Meera" meddled Bran, embarrassed, "it doesn't matter.."

"I'm sorry, my Prince" hissed Jojen, "I won't do it again"

"It's fine" the child assured him, "you were right"

"Brandon the Builder was _not_ stupid" stated Meera.

"Point of views.."

"Jojen!"

"What?" he yelled, annoyed. "I didn't call our Prince an idiot, I simply expressed the opinion that if a man has such a wide fraction of land and decides to give it away to someone who doesn't have a clue about what to do with it, well, that man can be very kind or very stupid"

"Brandon the Builder was a Stark" replied Meera, offended, "you shouldn't insult him!"

"Hodor!"

"Can we please go? There's still a lot of walking to do"

"Hoooodor! Hodooooor!"

"Not until you'll have apologised to Bran"

"Hodooooooooooooor!"

"You do _not_ command me.."

"Come on you two, stop it" said Bran, distressed, "you're scaring Hodor"

"Forgive me, my Prince" Meera replied, bowing her head, "Hodor, please, calm down"

"Hodor.."

"Yes, calm down, Hodor" added Jojen, "there's nothing to be scared of"

"Shall we go on then?" asked Bran, doubtful.

"Absolutely, my Prince"

"Hodor!" agreed Hodor.

As he started to walk carrying Bran along, Meera approached Jojen.

"What is your problem?" she whispered. "Why are you upset?"

"Nothing" he lied, shrugging.

"I know you, you're my brother. It's something"

When Jojen didn't reply, Meera understood what it was about.

"You had a green dream, did't you?"

"I.." he hesitated, making sure Bran couldn't hear them. "Yes, I did"

"What did you see?" his sister asked, biting her lips.

"A ship"

"A ship?"

"Yes. A ship in the shape of a horse"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Yes" he repeated, "it came from the East"

"A Eastern horse.. what does that mean?"

"Dothraki"

"Dothraki?" Meera covered her mouth with her hands. "They're sailing to Westeros?"

"They already have, I'm afraid" continued Jojen, "the horse in my dream was striking down two identical towers"

"Lord Frey's Crossing.."

"Exactly"

"Jojen!" she squaled, looking at her brother, then at Bran, then back at her brother. "The Dothraki will take the Neck!"

"Probably they will"

"Father.. Greywater.. we have to go home!"

"We can't" Jojen replied, serious, "we have to stay with Bran"

"The Dothraki will destroy our house and kill our people!"

"If they _find_ them. The crannogmen are goof fighters, and Greywater is almost impossible to spot"

"Almost" she echoed. "We must go"

"We must _stay_"

"Our father needs us!"

"Our _Prince_ needs us" Jojen decided, giving Meera solemn look. "We won't go anywhere Bran can't follow us"

"You mean Hodor can't follow us"

"Now who's insulting our Prince?"

"I didn't mean to.."

"Our Prince needs us" Jojen repeated, hissing his sister, "let's go"

As if the matter was settled, he walked away, leaving her behind, frightened and doubtful.


	22. 21) MARGAERY

She was sitting on the edge of her bed when the someone knocked. She slowly stood up and walked across the room and opened the door.

"I knew it was you" she told her brother Loras. "Come in"

"I wanted to see if you were fine" he said, following her back to the bed, "I mean, are you.."

"Don't ask" hissed Margaery, crossing her arms.

"Alright"

"Alright. Yes. _Alright_" she repeated. "How is it alright?"

"I didn't mean to say it's alright" explained Loras, "I just meant that I wasn't going to ask you if.."

"If I'm alright"

"Yes"

"Well, I'm not"

"I figured.." her brother whispered, sitting down in front of her.

"But what of that? I mean, there's nothing I can do about it, is there?"

"No.."

"No, exactly"

"Marge.." he reached out for her hand.

"Don't speak" she hissed him again.

"But I.."

"_Don't speak_" she said for the third time, with tears in her eyes. "I really don't want to hear what you have to say"

"I.. fine" Loras nodded, stroking her hands. "So, should I.. leave?"

"Yes"

"Yes.." he echoed, standing up.

But when he was at the door he turned around and called her.

"Margaery?"

"What?" she asked, wiping away the tears from her checks.

"I'm sorry" he whispered sadly.

"So am I, Loras" Margaery replied, angrily, "but, you see, unlike me, you were supposed to be protecting the king"

Loras stared at her, both confused and shocked.

"He was _poisoned_" he said, "it wasn't my fault"

"It was more yours than mine"

"Wait.. you really.." he tried to find the words, visibly piqued. "Are you blaming me for Joffrey's death?"

"You and the rest of the guards" stated Margaery.

"But he was poisoned, not stabbed!"

_"You were supposed to be protecting the king" _she repeated._  
_

"How could I know that someone was going to poison him?" asked Loras, furious.

"I don't know, you should have.. you should have tasted everything before he did!"

"You can't be serious"

"I am _very_ serious" she persisted.

"Come on, that's crazy!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in disbelief.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to your queen!" screamed Margaery, running towards him.

"I'm raising your voice to my sister, for she is being insane!"

"You calling me insane?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're blaming me for your husband's death"

"You let him die!"

"I did _not_ let him die" huffed Loras, shaking his head, "I simply didn't know he would have been killed during his wedding feast, but I swear to you I'm _truly_ sorry for your loss"

Margaery's lips trembled.

"But you're more sorry for Renly, aren't you?" she whispered.

"What does that have to do with it?" replied Loras, frowning.

"We're even now"

"Even? What the.."

"Renly was never my husband" said Margaery, looking away.

"You've been married for longer" observed Loras, more confused than ever.

"But Joffrey made me feel like a queen, like a _woman_"

"Renly made you feel like a queen as well" her brother insisted, "he.. covered you with jewels and.. dresses.."

"He made me look like one" she interrupted him, looking back at him. "He never really loved me"

"And you think that Joffrey Baratheon did?" he asked, skeptical.

"He acted like he did"

The way her brother looked at her made her feel even more irritated.

"He _pretended_" Loras said pitiful, "he couldn't love you, he barely knew you"

"At least he tried to get to know me" she replied sourly, "Renly never even seemed to care"

"He.. cared. He wanted to make you happy, he told me so several times"

"He wanted to make _you_ happy, that's why he told you so and never actually did it"

"No, that's not true" denied Loras, shaking his head furiously. "That's not Renly"

"You don't know how he was with me" Margaery insisted.

"You don't know how he was with _me_"

"I.. I don't want to know!"

"I didn't mean _that_, I.." he stuttered, blushing, "I meant that he was.. he was sweet and kind and.. just lovely" Loras hesitated. "I loved him"

His sister sighed and gave him an intense glare.

"I know that very well" she said.

"And you know how much I miss him"

"Of course I do.."

"Then why are you mad at me?" he asked, hurt. "What does it mean that we're even?"

"I'm not, I just.. I'm not mad at you, Loras" she cried, tears rolling down her face, "I just.."

"We're even because you cheered me up before and now it's my turn?"

"No.."

"We're even because you finally found out what it's like when all you loved is gone?" he persisted.

"I didn't.. I know you loved Renly more than I loved Joffrey.."

"Then we're even because you think I killed Joffrey and you killed Renly, is this what you're saying?"

"I did _not_ kill Renly!" she yelled, offended.

"Than what is it?"

"Look!" exclaimed Margaery, widening her eyes, "I don't know why I said that, I just meant to say that I really felt a wife this time and it was over before it began and.."

"I didn't kill your husband" asserted Loras.

"I know"

"I might have protected him better, but I didn't want him to die.."

"I'm sorry for accusing you, it's just.." she bit her lips, trying to hold back tears, "I feels _so_ bad"

"I know.. I relate"

He held her hands and squeezed them tight. She gave him a sad smile.

"Did you hate me?" she asked him in a whisper.

"What?" he asked.

"When Renly died I tried to cheer you up" she continued. "At first you got mad, but then you said you weren't mad at me for trying to cheer up"

"So?"

"You did hate me though"

"What?" he repeated, laughing. "No, Marge, I could never hate you.."

"But you did" she insisted. "You didn't want to, yet you couldn't forgive me for having been his wife"

"I didn't hate you" Loras denied, serious.

"It doesn't matter" she whispered, hugging him tightly, "not anymore"

He hugged her back, stroking her long brown hair.

_We're even now,_ she thought.


	23. 22) TRYSTANE

"I don't want to go"

"You have to"

"No, I don't want to, I won't go"

"It is your duty" Arianne insisted, "as her husband and as her friend"

Trystane let out a big sigh. His sister was right, he knew that.

_I have to go,_ he thought. _She must be miserable._

"Go" said Arianne, "come on. The princess awaits"

"Alright" he agreed, "I'm going"

He jumped down the chair and made his way throught the long corridor.  
When he reached Myrcella's bedroom, he hesitated, staring at the door and thinking of what he could have told her to cheer her up.

"My lady" he called, knocking on the wooden door, "can I come in?"

"Y-yes" Myrcella's shaking voice replied.

He swallowed, wishing to be anywhere else, and walked princess was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed and her elbows on her knees.

"My Prince" she greeted him with a sad smile, "ho-how nice of you to co-come visit me"

"It is my pleasure, Myrcella" he replied politely, "even though the situation is quite unpleasant.. you know, I.."

He hesitated; she wasn't listening, but he had to say that anyway.

"I'm sorry for your loss.. milady?"

"Yes? Oh.." she stared at him, her eyes filled with tears, "I beg your pardon my lord.. w-what did you say?"

"I said that I'm sorry, milady"

"Thank you" she replied, smiling again, "you're m-most kind"

Trystane nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed. He didn't quite know what to do, but he thought that it would have been a good thing to do.

_She's beyond pretty,_ he had to admit, _even though she has been crying._

Myrcella kept staring at her hands and biting her lips, so he wouldn't see that theyr were trembling. She was uncomfortable in showing people how she was feeling, Trystane knew that. In fact, he was surprised she knew how to cry, especially in front of him.

"I didn't know your brother" he said, trying to break the ice, "but knowing you, I suspect he was a lovely charming boy"

She didn't reply, but at least she looked at him, so she must be listening to him.

"A good king's death is always a big problem for the realm. I am convinced that, even after the War of the Five Kings, Joffrey was the only one the people really wanted, and that everyone in King's Landing must be crushed.."

"They hated him" she interrupted him, "he was a terrible king, worse than Aerys Targaryen, perhaps"

"What?" asked, Trystane, confused.

"Joffrey was my brother, and I loved him, but it doesn't mean that everyone else did. He was mean and vile and he didn't care about his people, he hated them almost as much as they hated him"

"My Princess.."

"I suppose someone has already written a song about his death" she continued, embittered, "and not a moving eulogy, but one of those celebrative folk-songs that he disliked so much.. not that it mattered; he disliked nearly everything"

"I'm sorry, milady, is this the right way to talk about you brother?" Trystane asked, surprised by her bluntness.

"Believe me, he was my king more than he was my brother"

"What do you mean?"

"Than he preferred commanding me rather than loving me" she answered, giving him a serious glare. "He was not a good brother"

___Apparently_ he was not a good king either, he thought.

"He's still your brother" he said instead.

"Indeed, that's why I'm here, wasting my tears over his death"

"Wasting, my lady?"

"Don't you lecture me, Trystane" Myrcella replied, shaking her small hand, "you didn't know my brother, but you do know your sister"

"What about my sister, milady?" he asked, swallowing.

"You don't like her very much, do you, my lord?"

"I love her" he answered automatically.

"Because she's your sister"

"Because she.." he hesitated; she was right.

He wouldn't have liked Arianne that much if she hadn't been his sister. She was vane and selfish, and kind of manipulative sometimes.

"..she is your sister" concluded Myrcella, blinking her big green eyes, "come on, my Prince, there's nothing wrong with it. It's the simple truth"

Trystane didn't know how to reply, but she didn't mind. She wasn't done speaking in fact.

"Joffrey treated me and Tommen badly" she continued, "just because he was the older one. But he hasn't always been like that. I mean, yes, he's always been kind of mean, but.. not to me. Before Tommen was born, Joffrey used to play with me, he was somehow _sweet_. Then he grew old and things changed"

"What changed?" asked Trystane, intrested.

"Father hit him" she said in a whisper. "He had killed a poor cat and our father was _furious_"

"Why did he kill it?"

"Joffrey's always had a cruel streak within him. Along with the desperate, constant craving for our father's approval.. he never achieved it though"

"He thought that he would have earned by killing an innocent animal?" Trystane was confused.

"I told you, he had a cruel streak" said Myrcella. "Anyway, it wasn't the only innocent animal that encountered his fury"

"What do you mean?"

"He had a wolf killed once. Lady Sansa's direwolf. Joffrey had its head cut off because it had aggressed him, or at least so he said"

"Sansa Stark had a direwolf?"

"Yes, all of the Stark children did. Sansa's was called Lady, her sister Arya's was called Nymeria.. Rickon, the youngest boy, called his direwolf Shaggydog, ah.."

Trystane laughed as well.

"Jon Snow had a white direwolf with red eyes, _really_ scary.. I believe its name was Ghost, and Bran Stark hadn't given him a name yet. And Robb's.."

This time Trystane didn't laugh; he didn't understand what was funny about it.

"My lady?" he said, as she covered her face with her hands. "Is everything alright?"

Myrcella put her hands down, showing a big smile on her face, but also tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Myrcella.. what..?"

"I'm sorry, Trystane.. I.." she couldn't hold back neither her laughters nor her tears, "I just feel _so_ helpless.."

"But.. why?"

"Robb Stark's direwolf.. it was called Greywind"

"Yes, I've heard about him" he said, biting his lips, "and.. about what happened to it.. and to Robb"

"Happened?" she echoed. "Nothing happened to them. They were butchered, Robb was betrayed by Lord Frey"

"I'm sorry, but I thought the Lannisters had conspired with the Freys to kill the King in the North"

"So they did" she affirmed. "Yes.. the.. the King in the North.."

She covered her face again. Trystane stared at her.

_She's weird,_ he thought, _she's lost her mind.._

"I think it's better if I leave you now" he said, standing up and folding the wrinkles in the bed sheet, "so you can rest a little.."

She didn't say anything, but when he opened the door she put her hands down and looked at him.

"Do you want to know who I am really crying over?" she asked with a beautiful but disturbing smile on her face.

"I do" he answered, newly interested.

Myrcella laughed again and shook her head.

"No, you don't" she stated, "but I'll tell you anyway"

She stood up as well and walked towards him. She tiptoed and put her hands on his shoulders to get him down.

"Robb Stark" she whispered in his ear.

Trystane's jaw dropped, as she walked away and sat back down on her bed, covering her face with her hands and starting to cry and laugh.


	24. 23) DOREAH

She approached him on the balcony. The sea breeze ran through her hair, and gave her arms a chill.  
Viserys was standing with his elbows resting on the parapet, staring at the dark sky with a frown on his face.

"My King is sad" she whispered to him.

"As long as you keep calling him that" he huffed, rolling his eyes.

Doreah gently grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"Aren't you my King?" she asked.

"I am your Viserys" he replied, looking down at her.

"Of course you are, my handsome King"

"And you are my beautiful Queen"

"Am I?" she asked, resting her head on his arm. "Nah. I'm just your Doreah"

Viserys gave her a quick smile, than looked back at the night sky.

"One would say that it's enough to make a man happy.." he sighed.

"So you_ really_ are sad" she replied, wrinkling her nose.

"I suppose I do"

"Do you want me to please you?" she asked, giving a peek to their bedroom.

"You're huge, you'd suffocate me" commented Viserys.

"You will top"

"What if I hurt the baby?"

"You won't, I will tell you to stop and.."

"No" he hissed, "I don't want to take the risk. Besides, I'm not in the mood"

She was both moved and surprised by his words, but mainly she wanted to know how to make him feel better; even if he didn't hit her anymore, it was never good to wake the dragon.

"Is something worrying you?" she asked.

Viserys took a deep breath before answering her.

"How can I get my throne back without fighting?"

"You can't" she stated. "But you can do it without killing"

"How?" he asked, interested.

"Take hostages" she replied. "Give them back to their belonging Houses asking for their pledge of allegiance. Send your vassals North to recruit more soldiers who would follow the House Targaryen and finally head your army to King's Landing"

She put a hand on his cheek.

"You've been procrastinating for too much" she whispered.

Viserys eyes moved in the direction of her hand, but he didn't push her away.

"They say the Dragonstone is abandoned" he said. "Stannis Baratheon led his men to the Wall and that his wife is holding the castle for him"

"What interest do you have in striking an abandoned castle?" asked Doreah, shaking her head. "Viserys, your throne is in King's Landing, and it's _waiting_ for you"

"The Dragonstone was my brother's castle. I want to take it"

"And you will! After the Seven Kingdoms are yours to rule. My lord, listen to me, you must go to King's Landing _now.. _Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course it is.."

"Then go _get it_" she said firmly. "Take it now, you have enough men to strike"

"You're right" he replied after awhile, "I'll have the Dothraki follow me South and my vassals take the Iron Islands"

She noticed he had said 'follow me'.

"Where will I go?" she asked, confused.

"You're carrying my baby, you must be somewhere safe until his or her birth"

She stared at him, shocked.

"You can't leave me here!" she exclaimed.

"I won't. You will go North" answered Viserys, avoiding her gaze.

"Where, to Winterfell? I thought it was destroyed"

"It is, but you will go to Wall"

"What?"

"You will find Stannis Baratheon" he explained, "and you will tell him to give up his claim to the Ironthrone. Tell him that Viserys Targaryen is back and will take what was stolen from his family"

"He will never listen to me!" protested Doreah. "I might be carrying your child but I'm just a whore.."

"He will listen to his _queen_"

"I'm not a.."

"We will get married.. tomorrow night" he decided. "Then you will go North, and I will travel South"

"Viserys, please, don't send me away.." she begged.

He gave her a serious look.

"Do you think that this is what I'm doing?" he asked, piqued. "Sending you away?"

"I don't want to be the queen of a dead king!"

"I won't die"

"You cannot promise me that!" she cried.

"Look!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "Some risks must be taken! Do you not want our son to sit on the Ironthrone?"

"I do, I.. I want it more than anything else in the world" she whispered, stroking her big belly. "I just want you to sit on that throne before he does"

"And I will. But to get there, I have to take King's Landing first.. isn't that what you told me?"

When she didn't reply, Viserys pressed his forehead against hers.

"Hey" he whispered, "you don't want to be my queen?"

"I would want to be your lady if you were a simple lord" she said, looking down at her bare feet."I'd be your woman if you were nothing but a man.. a fisherman, perhaps, or a.. a smithy. I want to be your wife, no matter what you are"

Viserys held her chin with his hand.

"Then marry me" he said.

"But I.."

"I am a king, not a fisherman. If you want to be my wife, you'll have to be my queen"

He was speaking as a commander again. And she didn't want to _wake the dragon_.

"I.. will, my lord" she resigned.

"I will _Viserys_"

"I will, Viserys" she repeated, joylessly.

Then, he let go of her and turned around, staring at the dark sky again.

"You will marry me" he spoke in a high voice, "and be my queen. You will go to the Wall and find Stannis Baratheon"

He hesitated, giving one last look at the sky before turning towards her, and said:

"Tell him that the Last Dragon will take the Seven Kingdoms with _fire_ and _blood_"


	25. 24) GENDRY

He was in Tobho Mott's forge, in the Street of Steel, working on a long sword.  
He felt tired, as if he had been doing it for ages. The hammer was incredibly heavy, and he was all sweaty.

_A few more minutes and I'm done with this,_ he kept repeating to himself.

But he never stopped.

_A few more.. few more.._

The streets outside the shop were crowded and noisy as usual, but he was all alone in there.

_When Tobho comes back, I'll stop. Just a few more strikes.._

"Just a few more strikes" a voice spoke behind his back.

Gendry turned around, putting his hammer down and wiping his forehead with his hand.

"Arya?"

"Aye" she nodded, her hands on her hips.

She was wearing a long pink gawn, and her hair was tied back.

"What are you doing here" he asked, smirking, "dressed like _that_?"

"This is all your fault!" she yelled, stamping her foot on the ground. "You left me and my brother made me marry King Robert!"

"What?"

"Yes, I am your Queen now!"

"You're joking, aren't you?" replied Gendry, both amused and worried. "You must be.. King Robert is dead"

"No, he's not, he is my husband" she said, "and your King, so you will obey his commands!"

"And what are his commands?" he asked; if she was joking, he would have played along.

"You must marry his daughter"

"Princess Myrcella?"

"No, the whore from the Peach.. Bella"

"Why?" Gendry raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Because she _likes_ you" Arya wrinkled her lips, as if that answer disgusted her.

"What is that face?" he said, grinning and walking towards her.

"There's nothing wrong with my face"

"Yes, there is. I know what this is about"

"You know nothing!" she screamed, trying to push him away, but he was stronger.

"You don't like Bella very much, do you?" continued Gendry, leaning forward to stare into her eyes. "You're _jealous_"

"How dare you! I am the Queen, she is nothing but a whore!"

"Careful, your Grace. It's your husband's daughter you're talking about"

"Shut up, you!" she pushed him away once more, and this time it worked a little better because Gendry was bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry, your Highness.. or should I say your Jealousness.."

"Stop laughing" Arya hit him and kicked him and slapped him, "you are not funny!"

"But you are jealous" he insisted, "come on, Arya, admit it!"

"Come on _your Grace_"

"Yeah, what ever.."

"Put your hands down!" she cried, pushing him away again. "Or I'll have your head chopped off!"

"Hey.." asked Gendry, noticing that her eyes were full of tears, "what's the problem?"

"You are! You cunt deserted me because you wanted to be stupid-knight of stupid-hollow hill!"

"I didn't mean to abandon you.."

"I didn't mean to abandn you, _your Grace_" she replied, angry, "which you did anyway. It's your fault if I had to marry King Robert"

"Yes, sure" huffed Gendry, kneeling in front of her and grabbing her shoulders.

"You're touching me!" she squealed, trying to shake him off, but he held her tight.

"I am"

"You will hang for this!"

"Please, this is getting old.."

"No, it's not" said Arya, putting her small hands around Gendry's neck to keep him as far as she could, "you know what's getting old? You are. Look at that"

She moved her head toward the street, out of the shop.

"See all those people? They go out, meet other people, _live _their lives. All you do is waste your time in this stupid forge and bang that stupid hammer on some piece of iron to create some toy for yourself, like that ugly bull helmet of yours!"

"Why are you saying this..?"

"Look at yourself.. you stink of mediocrity!" Arya laughed hard, and _meanly_. "And you actually thought that I _cared_ about you, that I could be jealous because that whore winked her eyes at you? I don't give a damn about you. I am a Lady, a Queen.. you're nothing but a smithy"

Gendry was petrified, he didn't know what to say, what to think. Her words were cruel and painfully true. He had always been aware of his inferiority, of his inadequacy.. yet Arya had never semmed to care. She had always been friendly, or least as friendly as she was with anyone else.  
He had felt unsuitable when they had met Edric Dayne, the Lord of Starfall. He and Arya had talked about Houses and bastards, and Gendry had felt more mortified and embarrassed than ever in his life, even though he knew that she would have never done it on purpose.  
And now here she was, the same girl who had forbidden him to call her 'Milady' and had described herself as 'the bad kind of lady', calling him a mediocre smithy and blaming for having deserting her and for being the cause of her marriage with King Robert.. King Robert whom Gendry knew for a fact was _dead_.

"I don't give a damn about you!" she repeated, yealling, then laughing, then crying. "I will have your head chopped off! You must marry Robert's daughter.. I am your Queen now! This is all your fault.. you left me!"

"No, I didn't.." he tried to speak but she was wrapping her hands around his throat, "please, Arya.."

"Please _your Grace_! I am your Queen now! You must marry Bella.."

"I don't want to marry her, I.."

"I will have your head chopped off! You left me!"

"Forgive me.."

"I am a Lady.. you stink of mediocrity.."

"Arya.."

_"Your Grace!"_

"Your Grace.."

"Your Grace?" Bella's voice reached his ears and brought him back to reality.

They were lying bed together, naked. Gendry was sweating, more than he was in his dream.

_A dream,_ he thought, extremely releaved. _It was just a dream.. King Robert is dead and.. and Arya is in Riverrun and.. I don't have to marry anyone._

"Were you dreaming of speaking to the king" Bella asked him, smirking, "or to his beautiful mother?"

"What?" Gendry gasped, breathless and confused.

"You said 'your Grace'. Were you dreaming of speaking to King Joffrey or to Queen Cersei?"

"Queen Cersei" he lied, "she.. she was inviting me to court for supper"

"Oh.." she replied, in fake sadness, "am I not good enough for you?"

Gendry hesitated.  
She was a whore, yes, but she could have been a highborn lady or the Queen herself.. would it have been good enough for him? Probably not. It would have been much more than he was worth.  
But he didn't care for titles, as long as Arya didn't. And he knew she didn't.

"Am I not?" Bella insisted.

"No" he answered, getting out of the bed and grabbing his clothes, "I'm sorry, I have to go"

"You.. but.."

"I'm sorry" he repeated, and he truly was.

He dressed up as quickly as he could, and hurried to the door. He opened it, but before leaving the room he turned around and looked at the naked girl in the bed, beautiful and confused.

"Thank you" he said, then closed the door behind him and ran out.

He reached his horse, his dream still playing in his mind.

_She's right, I deserted her.._ he kept thinking, as he rode away from the Peach. _I let her go and prefered to become an outlaw knight rather than a blacksmith at his brother's service._

Many days had gone since she had left, so it was impossible for him to know where she was. Besides, he had made a promise and become a knight, he couldn't break his vow and run off to look for her.  
He would have waited for her. Or for the war to end, so he could go and find her.  
He was sure about one thing: he would have never slept with Bella or with any other woman again. Not until it made him have nightmares about Arya hating on him.

_Why don't you go back to Stoney Sept and ring that girl's stupid bells? _she had asked him._  
_

And he had done so.. stupid him.


	26. 25) LORAS

"Your Grace" greeted Loras, bowing, "I am truly sorry for your loss"

"You're kind to say that, ser" Cersei replied, impassible.

"I was asked to run to you, your Grace. How can I help you?"

"I need you to do something for me, ser"

"I am at your service, my Queen"

"Yes, you are" she replied, her green eyes staring at his. "You will have a very important duty to do, ser Loras"

"I will do it" he said, with no hesitation. "What is it?"

"You will leave King's Landing and find my brother Tyrion" she answered, raising her chin, "and you will bring him to me alive and unharmed"

"Leave King's Landing, your Grace?" he protested. "But I am a member of the King's Guard, I must stay here and protect your son.."

"You must _obey_, ser Loras"

"But.." he hesitated; the queen gave him a severe look. "Yes. I will, your Grace"

"That's right" she said, nodding. "You may go, now"

"What?"

"Go" she repeated, bossy, "_leave_"

"Do I have to find your brother _now_?"

"Yes!" yelled Cersei, suddenly furious. "Did you want to take a nap first, or perhaps you wanted to have a snack? The Imp killed my son and my father! I want him _now_!"

"Forgive me, your Grace" Loras apologised, bowing his head, "I'm going"

"That you are" she replied sourly.

"Farewell, my Queen"

"Bring me the Imp, ser Loras"

She turned around and left the room. Loras noticed that the other knights were staring at him, and he looked down at his feet, humiliated.

_She wouldn't have done this in front of Ser Jaime,_ he thought, angry. _Her brother would have had her shut her mouth. _

He even doubted that he would have agreed on having one of his knights leave the city to find the Imp.

_I know why you're doing this, Cersei Lannister,_ he thought, as he walked out the room, heading to the stables. _You could have sent anyone, anyone to chase after your dwarf brother. But you chose me._

He knew why he had had the honor to be responsable for Tyrion Lannister's hunt: he was a Tyrell. And Cersei Lannister didn't trust the Tyrells.  
Not that Loras could blame her; they had sided with Renly Baratheon after all.  
But that was before they had fought against Stannis Baratheon's army during the Battle of Blackwater, and before hi sister Margaery had married her son Joffrey.

_Everything would be perfect now, if he hadn't been killed._

Cersei Lannister blamed Margaery, he knew it. That's why she had sent him away. She didn't trust his family, she thought his son Tommen would have been in danger with Loras in the King's Guard.

_As you wish, queen Cersei,_ he told himself, carrying his horse out of the stables,_ I'll do what you want. I won't protect your son, some other valiant knight can do it. But who will protect the rest of your rich, powerful family when the Last Dragon arrives?_

Viserys Targaryen had crossed the Shivering Sea and reached the Bite with a Dothraki horde, everyone was aware.  
And it was obvious that he would have striked King's Landing soon, now that King Joffrey and Tywin Lannister were dead and the Kingslayer had lost his hand.

_He might take King's Landing and the Lannisters,_ he thought, _but if he raises a hand to anyone of my family, he will die slowly and painfully._

The first time Loras had dropped his guard, someone had killed his beloved Renly. Now he was deserting his king on Cersei's commands, but it didn't feel wrong; he didn't feel anything.  
He had stopped caring about everything, since Renly's death. The only thing that kept him from letting himself go was revenge.

_Brienne of Tarth didn't kill him, I know it now. But someone did, and I will find him and kill him. _

He just had to find Tyrion Lannister first.


	27. 26) JON

"The Ironmen are vulnerable now that Balon Greyjoy is dead"

"Nonsense! They are even more motivated to destroy everyone who attacks them!"

"There's no one leading them"

"Asha Greyjoy has great fighting skills"

"She's a just woman.."

"My lords" the King's voice shut them up, "enough. Do your fighting in the battlefield, not here"

"I apologize, your Grace" said Jason Mallister, "I simply think that taking Pyke isn't the right solution, at least not now. Your Dothraki army is sick of sailing.."

"That's why I came here" hissed Viserys Targaryen, "because I believed that your men would have helped me. But perhaps I was wrong"

"No, my lord" Lord Mallister hurried to say, "you have my full support, it's just.."

"Our men are tired" explained Greatjon, "they've been fighting for weeks, and some of them are still injured from the Red Wedding fight"

"I understand, Lord Umber, but I need to take King's Landing now" the King stood up, "and when I freed you I was hoping to enlarge my army"

He stood up, shaking his head; Greatjon bit his tongue to stop himself from hitting him.

"We've been discussing forever" Viserys said, stretching his arms, "I will be in my room, call me when you decide whether or not you're going to help me"

And he walked away.

"I hate him" growled Greatjon.

"Forgive me, Lord Umber" said Lord Triston Sunderland, "it is your King you're talking about"

"No, it's _your_ king I'm talking about. My King died at the Twins"

"Robb Stark's death is a tragic affair, we all agree on this. Still, Viserys Targaryen is the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms"

"Where has he been all his life?" asked Greatjon, banging his fists on the table. "Why has he shown his pretty little face now?"

"Jon" Lord Mallister said in a low voice, "you know that he was forced to leave Westeros when he was only eight years old"

"He was only waiting to become of age to strike" added Godric Borrell, Lord of Sweetsister.

"Besides, we owe him our life" whispered Jason Mallister.

Jon Umber couldn't deny it; Viserys Targaryen, his Dothraki army and his newly sworn Houses of the Bite had attacked the Twins and taken the Freys as his captives.  
The young King hadn't done anything, he showed up when the battle was over, but he had set Robb Stark's men free and asked them to join him. The Freys had had the same chance to choose, but most of them had refused, and now they were all in chains.  
Instead, Robb's men, at least those who were still alive, had pledged their allegiance to the Targaryens, and Lord Mallister had agreed on sharing his castle with them.

"It's a real honor to have you here, your Grace" he had told Viserys, "it's a pleasure to welcome you to my humble palace"

"I guess it is" the arrogant King had replied.

And Greatjon had known he wouldn't have liked him ever since.

_He doesn't fight, he doesn't know how to talk to his men.. he is no king._

But he couldn't say that out loud of course. The boy was his rightful King, he had rescued all of them, and Robb Stark, the King in the North, was dead; regretting his death wasn't going to change anything.  
Besides, supporting a Targaryen King could have been profitable for the House Umber.  
Everyone knew that Rhaegar Targaryen had shown some interest in in Lyanna Stark, whose House the Umbers were loyal to.

_If we help Viserys get his throne back, the North might gain some privilege from it,_ Greatjon kept repeating himself.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Lord Torrent of Littlesister. "Are we sailing to Pyke?"

"I strongly discourage that option" said Lord Mallister, "the Ironmen never lower their guard, and we have the same chances that they join King Viserys' cause as we have it to see a dragon fly above our heads"

"I thought the same thing about the Dothraki sailing" replied Lord Borrell, raising his hands, "but here they are"

"They are strong, I'll give it to the King" said Greatjon, "but they have no discipline"

"Aye, they wouldn't stand a chance against the King's Guard" stated Lord Longthorpe of Longsister.

"But they might against the Ironmen" observed Lord Torrent.

"Aye" agreed Greatjon.

Lord Mallister shook his head.

"We're moving in the wrong direction" he asserted. "King Viserys wants to enlarge his army, not his territorial possessions"

"What do you suggest then?" asked Lord Torrent, raising his eyebrow.

"That we head to Riverrun"

"Riverrun!" exclaimed Greatjon, disgusted. "King Robb's grandfather was Lord of Riverrun! How can you suggest us to attack it?"

"I am not, Lord Umber" Jason Mallister answered. "I don't mean to attack it, I just want to go there. After King Viserys set us free, Lord Edmure ran to Riverrun with his young wife. He didn't even get the chance to thank him properly"

"He had to calm his people down" replied Greatjon, speaking in Edmure's defence. "He didn't mean to be ungrateful.."

"I am sure of that" Lord Mallister continued, "but he still owes King Viserys his life" he leaned forward as if he was confessing something, "let's go to Riverrun, I say. Lord Edmure will pledge his allegiance to him and the Tully's vassals will be the Targaryen's as well"

"Riverrun is a better solution than Pyke" admitted Lord Longthorpe, "but I doubt Lord Edmure"

"Aye, he is no true Lord" agreed Lord Sunderland, "his father would have know what to do, but Edmure.."

"The Blackfish will know what to do" assured Lord Mallister, hopeful, "he is a skilled fighter"

"Eddard Stark was a skilled fighter as well" meddled Lord Torrent. "Do you still believe skilled fighters make good lords?"

"Eddard Stark was an excellent lord!" growled Greatjon, jumping up his chair. "He knew how to run Winterfell"

"He deserted Winterfell"

"On his King's orders!"

"On his _friend's_ orders" objected Lord Torrent, oddly indifferent to Greatjon's huge size. "Robert Baratheon was no real king, for he was no Targaryen"

"Careful now, my Lord" interposed Lord Mallister, "we cannot deny that Robert Baratheon was a good king, and Eddard Stark was a good Lord"

"Eddard Stark was a _great_ Lord" said Lord Sunderland, "a man of honor"

"And a skilled fighter" added Jason Mallister, "just like the Blackfish"

"The Blackfish" echoed Greatjon, lost in his thoughts, "Brynden Tully.. Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun.. Lord Tywin is dead.."

"What are you thinking, Lord Umber?" asked Lord Borrell, grinning. "You have some good idea, don't you?"

"You bet I do" Greatjon snarled. "You Lords of the Bite take your men with you to Riverrun, so that Edmure Tully can make his pretty little vows to our young King. Lord Mallister and I will lead the Dothraki army to Casterly Rock"


	28. 27) DOREAH

"The King is ready to receive you"

"Thank you, ser"

She smiled at the young knight, and he bowed his head, opening the door for her. She walked in and the door was closed behind her.

Stannis Baratheon was sitting on a chair in front of a wooden table, and many other empty chairs were around it. Standing next to the king was a beautiful woman with red clothes and hair.

_It must be her,_ Doreah thought, _the priestess everyone is talking about._

"Your grace" she greeted politely, as Viserys had told her to, "Lady Melisandre"

"My lady" Stannis replied, nodding.

"Actually it's my queen" she stated; Viserys had told her to do that too.

Stannis Baratheon didn't like it though.

"The lady my wife is the rightful queen" he said, serious.

"Says who?" asked Doreah, trying to cross her arms, but her belly was too big.

"Say I"

"Take a sit, milady, won't you?" suggested Melisandre.

Doreah thanked her, but as she sat down in front of the king she looked back at him and said:

"Calling yourself King doesn't make you one"

"It's beyond odd, I might say the same thing about tour husband" he said, not a trace of smile on his face.

"My husband is Viserys III of House Targaryen. His father was King before you were even born"

She had been working hard to remember all of those names and titles, and she was quite proud of herself.

"I am not that young, I'm afraid. I was born three years after his coronation"

"Then you should remember some things" she replied.

"I remember King Aerys very well" he affirmed. "The Mad King, he was called, am I right?"

"You are, your Grace"

"Well, that seems like a good reason to uncrown a King to me"

"_Uncrown_" repeated Doreah, smiling in disbelief. "He was slaughtered on his own throne"

"He was slaughtered on his throne _because_ he had gone mad" added Stannis.

"Are you justifying your brother's actions?"

"I very much am"

"He betrayed his King"

"He saved the realm"

"Did he?" asked Doreah, raising her eyebrows. "Even across the Narrow Sea the starvation in Kings Landing is very rumored"

"He wasn't a good King but no one ever called him mad, at least" answered Stannis, giving a quick look to Melisandre, who nodded in agreement.

"Still.. he betrayed his King"

"Jaime Lannister betrayed his King, Robert simply took his place"

"He killed Prince Rhaegar" said Doreah, knowing that Stannis couldn't deny it this time.

"And now my brother is dead" he replied, as if it settled the matter, "so you may tell your husband that we're even"

"One life for one life?" Doreah was shocked. "Is that what your.. God of Light speaks of?"

"R'hllor is the _Lord_ of Light, young lady" answered Melisandre, "and he speaks of justice"

"Then he'll agree with me. Viserys is the rightful heir to the Ironthrone"

"You are so convinced of your words" the red priestess observed.

"I am, and you?" Doreah didn't wait for her to reply. "Forgive me, lady Melisandre, but you look quite confused. What is it, perhaps your Lord of Light didn't show you the King my husband in his flames?"

The priestess' expression didn't change, but Doreah knew she was irritated.

"He predicted the arrival of five kings claiming for the Ironthrone" said Melisandre.

"Five usurpers, that is right"

"I said_ king_, not usurper"

"A self-crowned king is an usurper"

"Lord Stannis is Robert's brother, he has every right to.."

"To crown himself?" concluded Doreah.

"You're twisting my words around, my lady" replied Melisandre, piqued.

"You saw five self-crowned kings in your God's flames. Of course your god didn't show you Viserys' face, he is _no_ usurper"

"How dare you call me that?" asked Stannis, red in the face."I could nave your head cut off for this right now"

"Do it, wont you, my lord?" she dared him, tapping her fingers on the table. "But my husband will not be pleased, I'm afraid"

Stannis rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"God forbid that your.. _husband_ is unpleased"

"You don't believe me, do you?" asked Doreah, already knowing the answer. "You think I am a liar"

"What else should I think?" replied Stannis, raising his hands. "You show up here at the end of the world with your big belly, you're obviously from the free cities, you're claiming to be the Seven Kingdoms' Queen and you expect me to believe you?"

"So you want to know my story. Alright then" said Doreah, with a grin, then she pointed at Melisandre, "but she needs to go"

"King Stannis knows he can trust me with his life" replied the priestess, raising her chin.

"I'm sure he does, my lady" she replied, "but _I_ don't"

Melisandre turned her head towards her King.

"Your Grace" she said.

He looked at her, then back at Doreah.

"She stays" he decided.

"Then I won't tell you anything" replied Doreah, standing up.

Stannis hesitated, as the pregnant girl started to walk to the door.

"Fine" he said eventually. "You may wait outside, Melisandre"

"Your Grace.." the priestess protested.

"Your King ordered you to leave" interposed Doreah, grinning. "Don't you worry, my lady. I'm sure the Lord of Light will show you everything in his flames later"

Melisandre's eyes were shooting flames. She quickly walked out, her red clothes floating behind her.  
Stannis looked pointed at the chair, and Doreah sat back down.

"You must not mock lady Melisandre" he said, serious, "or insult her god"

"_Her_ god, your Grace?" she replied, surprised. "I thought it was yours too"

Stannis stared at her with a severe frown, and for a moment Doreah thought that he was going to hit her. Instead, he sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead.

_He looks so old,_ she thought.

"Why are you here, my lady?" he asked tiredly. "What is you want from me?"

"Justice" she answered with a shrug. "And peace"

Stannis nodded, then moved his hand.

"Tell me your story" he encouraged.

"Well, it's quite dreary, so I'll skip to the part that you care about. I was working in a pleasure house of Lys when Viserys Targaryen bought me. My duty was to teach his sister Daenerys Stormborn to please her husband, Khal Drogo. When he gave Viserys a Dothraki army to cross the Narrow Sea, I was forced to follow him as a simple.."

"Whore" concluded Stannis.

"Mistress" corrected Doreah, smiling a little.

"So, your husband made the Dothraki sail?"

"You're impressed, your Grace?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I have to admit it is quite unbelievable"

"I would call one of them here now, but they followed my husband South"

"I'll take your word for that" he replied. "Forgive me, but wasn't it rather unkind of your husband to send you to the Wall all alone just so he could have his army with him?"

"It would have been beyond disturbing, wouldnt it?" she admitted. "No, he had a better idea. He sent his vassals from the Bite to escort me. Lord Sunderland's son will be delighted to meet you, my lord, if you want me to call him.."

"I will take your word for that too. Go on, please, your story _enchants_ me"

Doreah knew he was being sarcastical, but she smiled anyway.

"I'm flattered your Grace. Well, after we took the Bite, Viserys was uncertain about how he could take the Seven Kingdoms without killing half of the people, so he asked me for advice"

Stannis shook his head in disapproval.

"Women shouldn't meddle in their husbands business"

"I guess lady Melisandre wouldn't like to hear that" joked Doreah.

"She.. she's not a.." he hesitated.

"A woman, my lord?"

"Not a common one, I mean. You know what she can _do_"

"Yes, everyone in Castle Black is chatting about it" Doreah nodded. "Anyway, I told Viserys he had better strike King's Landing quickly, but he decided that he didn't need my help with that"

"So he sent you here to recruit more men?"

"No, he sent me here because he had heard about you. He even married me to make me his Queen, because he knew you wouldn't have spoken to me otherwise"

"And he expects me to resign to the Ironthrone?" asked Stannis, raising an eyebrow.

"He expects you to do the right thing, and to be coherent to what you always said"

"I said the throne was mine"

"You said the throne should pass to its true owner" observed Doreah.

"I am its owner, I am Robert's heir"

"Your brother stole it"

"My brother _conquered_ it" objected Stannis.

Doreah took a deep breath.

"The Targaryens were the first House to rule the Seven Kingodms" she said. "The Ironthrone was made under King Aegon I, and Red Keep was completed under Maegor I"

"Who killed everyone who worked on that to preserve the castle's secrets" he added. "The Targaryens have the tendency of killing people"

"And the Baratheons have the tendency to_ betray_ people. Robert betrayed his king, Renly betrayed you and you betrayed your Gods"

"Watch your mouth, little girl, you're talking to a king" he growled, and Doreah knew she had exaggerated.

"Exactly, I'm talking to _a_ king" she replied, as she stood up. "I take my leave, your Grace. Think about what we've spoken about"

"Perhaps I will"

When she had reached the door, he called her.

"My lady"

"Yes, your Grace?" she asked, turning around.

"How can you know so much about my family? You've only been in Westeros for a few weeks"

"I asked questions and read books" she simply answered. "I actually had to learn how to read first. I'm married to the King, I must know everything that goes on in our realm"

"You're a.. a very diligent queen" he stated.

"I am _the_ Queen, who is also a very diligent woman" she hesitated, but he didn't reply. "You shouldn't underhestimate me, my lord. Nor my husband. Viserys' return gave many people a chance to choose someone to serve and follow. The Targaryens are more welcome than I expected.. he knew it, though. Viserys. He was sure he would have been appreciated"

"Who are his vassals?" asked Stannis, ignoring her comment.

"Don't worry, your Grace, none of the banners I saw in the Bite are here at the.. _end_ of the world now"

"My men are loyal to me"

"Viserys' men are loyal to him, and even the Lannisters' men will be soon" she replied.

"Is he really heading to King's Landing?"

"He could be sitting on the Ironthrone right now, as we are speaking"

"That's not possible" Stannis objected, shaking his head. "The Lannisters know how to defend the Red Keep"

"My husband has a Dothraki army, my lord" said Doreah, as if this settled the matter.

She turned around, but Stannis called her again.

"Lady Doreah"

"Lord Stannis"

"You might care to meet someone" he said, standing up as well.

"Someone, your Grace?" she echoed, confused.

He _smiled_ at her, and she knew something was wicked was going to happen.

"Aemon Targaryen" he explained, "the Mad King's great granduncle"


	29. 28) TOMMEN

The letter was ready, written and sealed. It was probably full of grammar mistakes, since he was still very young and didn't realise when he made some, but it said everything Tommen needed his sister Myrcella to say.  
It asked her questions about how she was doing, complained about missing her and Lady Sansa, and for being a boy of nine with no one to play with and all of those papers to sign. Tommen had even written a few lines sympthising with their father, agreeing with him when he said that being King was boring.  
And in the end he'd written some words of comfort, consoling her for Robb Stark's death more than Joffrey's, actually.  
The truth was the mail was slow, and they hadn't written to each other much, and none of them had mentioned their older brother's death yet. And Tommen was fine it.  
The night of Joffrey's death, he had been shocked and terrified, but never sad. He had felt the exact same weird sense of emptiness and apathy he had felt with his father's death.  
He knew Myrcella probably felt worse than he did, because she was a girl, and she was somehow touchier, so Tommen thought it was better not saying anything about Joffrey.  
He stood up from his chair, feeling a little tingling in his legs.

_I must have been here for hours,_ he thought, looking out the window.

The sun was shining bright, and the room was so warm he could have put his head down on the desk and taken a nap right there. But he couldn't. He had to find Maester Pycelle and give him the letter, so he could send it away with a raven.  
He walked to the door and put his hand on the handle, but before he opened it he realised something very important.

"Those savages are jumping in excitement for the Targaryens' return!" he had heard his mother tell the Small Council some night before.

Of course he knew that _the savages_ were the Dornish people; for some reason, Cersei Lannister had never liked them. Someone said it was because of Elia, the Dornish Princess whom Rhaegar Targaryen had chosen over her, but Tommen had never asked his mother about Myrcella had been sent to Sunspear, he hadn't cared that much about Dorne.

"The boy has a Dothraki army, your Grace" Maester Pycelle had said to the Queen, "I recommend that, whatever choice you make, you are extremely careful"

"I know he has a Dothraki army" Cersei had sourly replied, "but he means no harm until he keeps his dragon bottom beyond the Neck"

"I am afraid he hasn't, your Grace" Tommen had heard the Maester say, "he has taken the Twins and killed half the Freys, who are our lieges, if I recall correctly"

"Walder Frey was too old and too uninterested in everything that didn't have a pair of female legs to be anyone's liege"

"Still, he helped us get rid of the Young Wolf"

"Out of revenge, not loyalty towards us" Cersei had stated. "He was offended because the Stark boy had married Jeyne Westerling, when he had promised to wed one of Lord Frey's daughters"

"So you're saying that you don't care for Lord Frey's death?"

"No more than I care for Robb Stark's. I just want the Targaryen boy far away from here. My son's safety is the only thing that matters to me"

Tommen would have walked in and hugged his mother, but he couldn't let them understand he had been eavesdropping so far. Besides, he wanted to hear what the Small Council had to say about Dorne and Myrcella.

"Your son is also our King. We care for his safety too"

Tommen had been surprised to hear his uncle Jaime's voice. He often forgot that he was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard now.

"You shouldn't have sent Loras Tyrell away"

"No, you shouldn't have, your Grace" Mace Tyrell had agreed with Jaime. "If you wanted to protect your son, why did you send a memeber of the Kingsguard away? Anyone else could have gone!"

"I gave your son an honorable mission" had replied Cersei, with a tone of voice that made Tommen believe she had said the same thing several times before. "If he finds the Imp, he will be richly rewarded"

"You think my family needs coin?"

"Of course she doesn't, my lord" had meddled Jaime, "my sister was simply devastated for our father's death and she made a very _bad_ decision, that's all"

"How dare you, I am the Queen.."

"You are Queen _Regent_" had replied Mace Tyrell, "until my daughter weds your son. Then, she'll be the Queen"

"This will take years, Tommen is still just a child"

"And you send one of his guards away! Admit it, your Grace, you didn't trust my son Loras!"

_"I gave him an honorable mission.."_

"My fellows, please" had called Maester Pycelle, "we were discussing about the Targaryen boy"

"What else is to be said about that?" had asked Jaime Lannister. "He's striked the Twins, which means he's passed the Neck, which means he is dangerous, according to the Queen Regent"

"He's still miles away from King's Landing" Cersei had replied, "and he probably will try to recruit more followers in Dorne, before he attacks us. Our army is way stronger than his, he must know that, otherwise he would have brought his Dothraki here"

"We have to admit the boy has done so good so far" had said Mace Tyrell, "he has a strategy. He landed in the Bite, and what a great landing! The Bloodless Battle, they call it"

"If he didn't kill anyone, it's not a battle" had observed Jaime.

"Yes, and if you think that Viserys Targaryen would make a better king than Tommen, then you should have your daughter marry him"

"Cersei.."

"Shut it, Jaime. It's not me who was praising the wrong King" had replied Cersei. "Maybe Lord Tyrell should reconsider his priorities"

"My House pledged allegiance to the House Lannister, your Grace" Tommen had heard Mace Tyrell growl, "not to the Targaryens. I was just making a consideration about the boy's leading skills"

"_Leading_, that's right" had said Jaimed. "He didn't fight a single battle, I've heard. Not that the rest of his men were covered in blood, according to your words, milord"

"I don't care about what Viserys Targaryen, the Last Dragon, or whatever his name is does" had concluded Cersei. "If I am right, he's heading to Dorne right now, and we all know what stands between the Reach and the Red Mountains"

Tommen had to press his ear to the door to hear Mace Tyrell's whispered words.

"Highgarden"

"Exactly" had said Cersei, standing up from her chair. "We will see how _loyal_ the House Tyrell is to the House Lannister. Goodnight, my lords"

Tommen had gone back to sleep with his head full of thoughts that night, but he had forgotten about it soon.  
Now, with his hand on the door's handle, all of a sudden that conversation had popped up again in his mind.

_I can't send a letter to Dorne, _he thought._ What if someone intercepts it?_

He was the King sitting on the Ironthrone, and in that letter he mourned the Young Wolf's death and he complained because Sansa Stark was missing, the same girl who had been accused of regicide.

_What an idiot I am, _Tommen told himself, tearing the letter into pieces._ I can't write to Myrcella. Not until the other boy King is around._

He hated Viserys Targaryen for the rest of the day, but at night he found himself wondering what a dragon looked like. He had dreamt of one, once, a couple of years before, but now that the Targaryens were back, Westeros' sky would have probably been swarming with dragons. Or at least, Tommen hoped.


	30. 29) ROSLIN

The view from her window wasn't that much different. Both Riverrun and the Twins were set near a river, so the weather was humid and rainy, but it wasn't too cold. The fog's density averted her to see the sea from the Twins just as much as the mountains between the Tumblestone and the shore did in Riverrun.  
But Roslin didn't mind; she had never left her house before, so being there was already a great achievement.  
Her life had changed a lot since Viserys Targaryen had attacked the Twins; she was aware that half her family was dead, and the other half was taken captive. It wasn't all his fault anyway: some of her brothers and uncles had reported grave injuries during the Red Wedding. And her father, the Lord of the Crossing, was a very old man. His heart had stopped beating in plain sight of the Dothraki horde smashing his door down.

_It wasn't a bloodless battle anyway,_ Roslin thought, her elbows resting on the windowsill. _Even a couple of Dothraki was wounded._

She'd been very impressed in seeing the Dothraki, because they were really _huge_, but they followed their King with no hesitation.  
She had only seen Viserys Targaryen for a few minutes, because he showed up when the battle was over, and then Edmure had insisted on running home, but she had thought he was quite conceited and bold, but also extremely cute.  
She found his story beyond sad, because he had been forced to leave his house and his family was dead, and that was something she could relate to.

_He's come back home eventually, and so will I._

But did she want to?  
She was too good to admit it out loud, but she had somehow thought that her father was kind of _vile_. All of those young wives that gave him more ane more children.. and he didn't love any of them. Neither the wives, nor the children.  
And if he did, he hid it very well.

_If Edmure didn't love me, I would die, _she thought._ He is my husband, he has to love me. I love him very much._

In her own way, she did. She hadn't taken any part in the Red Wedding, she was told to marry Edmure tully, and she had. She had cried over his sister and nephew's demises, and she had comforted him. Or at least she had _tried_. Obviously, he was angry because of what her family had done, but she had explained him several times that she didn't have anything to do with it.  
Besides, she liked Riverrun, everyone was nice to her, in spite of her commonly loathed father. They treated her like a lady.

_In fact, I am their lady. Roslin Frey, Lady of Riverrun. Roslin Tully._

She liked the sound of it. It made her feel proud. Her father was the Lord of the Crossing, and she was the Lady of Riverrun. It was quite an achievement.

"My lady" a servant was knocking on her door, "they've arrived"

"I'm coming" Roslin replied, standing up and folding the wrinkles of her dress.

She was wearing a blue gawn with red patterns, the colors of the Tully.

_The lord my husband will appreciate it,_ she had told herself when she had decided to wear it that morning.

She followed the young servant down the stairs, until they reached the main entrance.  
The room was already crowded, it meant that their guests had arrived.

"It's a real honor to have the King in our castle, isn't it?" Roslin asked the servant, excited.

"It is, milady" she replied, nodding.

"His story is so tragic" added Roslin, her hands shaking.

"It is, milady" the servant repeated automatically.

Roslin bit her lips; it was really annoying that nobody ever dared contradict her.

_Every one has different opinions, after all, _she thought_._

She looked around, noticing many faces she had seen at her wedding feast, Lord Umber and some of Robb Stark's men, but also the bannermen of the King's sworn Houses. Finally, she spotted her husband talking to a man she didn't know, and she walked towards them.

"Edmure, my love" she greeted, bowing her head, "good day. And to you, ser"

"Good day, milady" the man bowed as well, "I am Torren Sunderland, Lord of the Threesisters, and King Viserys' liege"

_Of course,_ she thought, _he has three woman heads on his armor. I think I've seen him at the Twins._

"It's a real pleasure to meet you again, milord" she smiled, "you are most welcome here"

"Indeed" agreed Edmure, putting his arm around Roslin's shoulders, "but you see, my dear, Lord Sunderland was telling me that something came up and King Viserys is heading North"

"He's not here?" she asked, a bit disappointed.

"I am truly sorry, milady" answered Lord Sunderland, "I regret being the bearer of bad news"

"Do not feel sorry, my lord. It is not your fault, I am sure. The King was busy, I understand"

"Thank you, milady" he replied, smiling a little, "I also bring you good news"

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Aye. Some of the lords your cousins and brothers pledged their allegiance to the House Targaryen"

"Really?" she repeated, widening her eyes. "So you set them free?"

"Exactly, milady. The King will be very pleased to know that once he comes back"

"Why is he heading North?" asked Edmure, raising an eyebrow. "I thought he wanted to attack King's Landing as soon as he could, and now would be the perfect moment, considering that the Great Lion is dead"

"Who's dead?" meddled another man, with a crab carved in his armor.

_Ser Godric of House Borrel_, recognised Roslin, _Lord of Sweetsister_.

"Lord Tywin" answered Lord Sunderland, "aye, Lord Edmure, we know that. He sent Lord Umber and Lord Mallister to Casterly Rock"

"They want to take Casterly Rock?" asked Roslin, excited.

"Yes, milady. Gratjon, Jason Mallister and nine thousand Dothraki are heading there"

"They've probably already passed the Tumblestone" observed Lord Borrell.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Edmure objected, "the rain has no mercy these days"

"Why didn't they travel by sea?" asked Roslin, curious. "Lannisport and Casterly Rock are right on the cost"

"You're very adventurous, my lady" replied Lord Sunderland, "but the Dothraki are tired of sailing"

"Besides, Lord Mallister wanted to avoid the Ironmen" added Lord Borrel.

"Why, Lord Balon Greyjoy is dead"

"Lady Asha isn't" concluded Lord Sunderland, smirking. "You are a very informed lady, aren't you?"

"I.. I.." Roslin blushed.

_Have I been impudent?_ she thought, mortified.

"Don't apologize, milady" said Lord Sunderland, "it is a quality, not a defect"

"You remind me of my sister" added Edmure, looking at her.

"Thank you, my love" she whispered, "I am sure she was a very clever woman"

"She was"

"Speaking of Tullys" said Lord Borrell, "where is your uncle, Lord Edmure? Jason Mallister tells us he is a very skilled fighter"

"Aye, we'd very much like to speak with him"

Lord Sunderland moved his head around, as if he was sure to find him somewhere.

"He's not here" said Edmure, "I sent him to the Eyre the day Roslin and I got here"

"Alone?" asked Lord Sunderland, frowning.

"My uncle knows how to defend himself" assured Edmure. "And I need my guards to stay here"

"My husband thinks that Lord Brynden will convince Lady Lysa to give us some of her men" explained Roslin, smiling. "But you may stay here until his return. There's plenty of space here"

"You're very kind, milady" replied Lord Borrell, visibly irritated, "but King Viserys commanded us to find the Blackfish and then move to Harrenhall. He won't like to know we had to wait here"

"Besides Lady Lysa has a new husband now" Lord Sunderland informed them, "didn't you know?"

"My sister married another man?" Edmure was surprised. "Who?"

"Petyr Baelish, Lord of Harrenhall"

Roslin's jaw dropped.

_No... _she thought_. Edmure, what did you do? Lysa Tully will never give us her knights to attack her husband's Keep._

"Please, milords" she said, trying to reduce the tension, "stay here and have supper with us tonight. Perhaps you will tell us more about King Viserys"

"All you need to know about him" replied Lord Borrel, "is that you shouldn't get him upset"

Roslin felt miserable, like she had said or done something bad. Lord Sunderland probably noticed that, because he gave Lord Borrel a black look and said:

"Maybe Lady Roslin would like to hear about the King's sister and her dragon eggs"


	31. 30) TRYSTANE

"Father"

"Don't kneel, son. I already envy your legs"

Trystane obeyed, and stood still.  
He was happy to see his father again.

"So, how is our royal guest doing?" asked Doran Martell, once everyone else had left the room.

"She's well, father" his son answered, knowing he was talking about Myrcella.

"Are you doing the best you can to make her feel comfortable?"

"Yes, father, everything"

"Good" Prince Doran was satisfied. "We don't want Cersei Lannister to take her back, do we?"

"We.." Trystane hesitated, confused, "we don't, father?"

"Of course we don't. She's our guest and your wife to be, why would we want her to leave?"

"We don't, you're right"

Trystane looked down, biting his lips.

"Is something wrong, son?" his father asked him, frowning.

"No, father" lied Trystane.

"Come here"

Trystane took a step closer and leaned forward.

"Look at me" Prince Doran said, grabbing his son's shoulders. "That girl is the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms and you will marry her"

"I know father" he replied, nodding. "It makes me very happy"

"Are you sure it does?"

"Absolutely sure"

"Then_ look_ happy" whispered Prince Doran, serious. "If she feels your hostility, she might send a letter to her mother. If we were as discourteous like the Lannisters, we'd intercept every letter she sends or receives and read it. The little girl should be thankful for the good manners we have with her"

"I don't.. don't understand" Trystane stuttered.

"If you were sent to King's Landing, would you expect the Lannisters to treat you the same as we treat her?"

"I.."

"Did you see what they did to Eddard Stark's girl?" continued his father, with a frown on his face. "They took her away from Winterfell, killed half her family, forced her to watch her father die, made her wed the Imp.. the only thing the poor girl could do was flee during the night"

"They say she poisoned Myrcella's brother, King Joffrey" objected Trystane.

"Right, they even blamed her for something that she didn't do"

"How do you know it wasn't her, father?"

"I don't know" Prince Doran admitted, "but neither does Cersei Lannister. Yet she wants her head. And the Imp's, but that's an old story.."

"I still don't understand" said Trystane, shaking his head.

"Sansa Stark is a poor _innocent_ girl"

"Myrcella is innocent herself.."

"And that's what we treat her like" exclaimed Prince Doran, "like an innocent sweet girl who's going to be Queen"

"You mean Sansa Stark now, don't you?"

"What?"

"Sansa Stark was supposed to become Queen" stated Trystane, "Myrcella will only be Princess of the Seven Kingdoms"

His father slowly nodded, and smiled eventually.

"Yes.. she will be Princess. So be nice to her, tell her what she wants to hear, give her what she wants"

"I don't know what she wants" Trystane said in a whisper.

"Well, she probably doesn't either, she's so young" his father replied, squeezing his arm. "Don't worry, when she find that out, you will_ know_"

"Will you meet her soon?" he asked him, hopeful.

"Tonight, at dinner"

"Won't you talk to her alone?"

"What interest could she have in talking to an old man like me?" Prince Doran answered, with a laughter.

When Trystane looked away, his father raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you have something to discuss about with me, am I right, son?"

_He knows me, _thought Trystane,_ he knows everything._

"Yes, father" he admitted.

"I knew it" his father grinned. "And I think I know what it is"

"The Last Dragon.." said Trystane.

"The Last Dragon" echoed Prince Doran, "Viserys Targaryen. What have you heard about him?"

"Arianne says that he's back, and that he has a Dothraki army"

"True. Your sister is well informed" the Prince hesitated. "What does Myrcella think about this?"

"I don't know, we.. we haven't talked much lately"

"Why?"

_I can't tell him about Robb Stark,_ Trystane told himself._ I can't._

"Because.. she was sad" he answered, shrugging. "You know, her grandfather's dead.."

"Lord Tywin, the Great Lion, yes. A major loss for her House"

"Much like uncle Oberyn. I'm really sorry, father"

"So am I" replied Prince Doran, tired, "and so is everyone in Dorne"

"They want you to fight, don't they?"

"They do"

"What are you going to do?" asked Trystane, curious. "Will you attack the Crownlands?"

"Enough, son" his father hissed, "I am exhausted"

"Forgive me"

"Don't apologize, you were merely concerned. Be gone, now, let me rest"

"I'll see you at dinner" said Trystane, bowing his head.

"See you at dinner" Prince Doran replied. "And bring my greetings to Myrcella. Tell her that I can't wait to meet her"

"I will" he hesitated, and smiled eventually. "It's really good to have you back, father"


	32. 31) DOREAH

"Pleas, my lord, please"

"I'm sorry, I can't"

"Please! My lord!"

"I can't" he repeated, looking right into her eyes. "Maester Aemon's life is in danger"

"Please" insisted Doreah, "I will tell my Dothraki to follow him and escort him everywhere he goes, please, don't send him away"

"I must" replied the young Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, "if King Stannis wants him for his priestess' spells.."

"My Dothraki will stop him"

"You're in danger as well, my lady"

"Me?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. The red woman requires king's blood for her spells, and you're carrying a Targaryen inside of you"

"They won't have my baby"

"They might" replied Jon Snow, "and they will if you don't leave soon"

"No" said Doreah, "no, I won't go anywhere, and neither will Maester Aemon"

The Lord Commander huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Look" she said, putting a hand on his arm, "I am sorry for causing you so much trouble, but I've already sent a raven to my husband, and I'm sure he's coming here right now"

"He'll understand.."

"He won't. You don't know him, my lord. He hates being tricked"

"I am not trying to trick him" protested Lord Snow, "I am trying to save his life! And his child's, and also Aemon's"

"My lord, listen to" begged Doreah, "please. If Viserys gets here and the Maester is gone, he will be _very_ angry"

_I don't want to wake the dragon,_ she thought.

She was so terrified that the baby started kicking, as if he felt the tension.

"I'm sorry, milady, but I don't care" said the Lord Commander. "We've got things to do here, the Castle Black is not King's Landing, but apparently no one knows that, since every king is coming here.."

"My lord.. just a few more days. Please"

Lord Snow hesitated; she wasn't asking him anything impossible, only to procrastinate Maester Aemon's departure. And she had one thousand Dothraki ready to protect her, her baby and the Maester, if Stannis Baratheon had tried to take any of them.

"I don't know.." he said.

"If you do as I ask" proposed Doreah, "when Viserys and I leave, we'll take Maester Aemon with us, so he will travel safe"

"But.."

"And I'll tell my husband to leave five hundred Dothraki here, at your service"

"Five hundred?" he repeated, widening his eyes. "Here, at Castle Black?"

"You lack of men, Lord Commander" replied Doreah, grinning, "that's fact. I can provide you some, and not just a couple of thieves or outlaws.. but five hundred Dothraki, from Khal Drogo's khalasar"

The young lord was speechless, so she knew she had convinced him. She felt it in her belly.

_How could he refuse an offer like that?_

"So? What will you do, my lord?" she asked, the baby kicking like crazy.

"I.." Lord Snow swallowed, "I agree"

Doreah would have kissed him.

"Really?" she asked, beaming.

"Yes" he nodded, "but you will repect your promise"

"Absolutely"

"And you will take good care of Maester Aemon when you leave"

"I promise you, my lord"

The Lord Commander nodded again, and Doreah felt extremely happy.  
Even the baby in her belly must have felt excited, because he kept giving her pain.

"It's done" said Lord Snow, still doubtful, "Maester Aemon stays"

"Yes" she wailed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just for a few days"

"A few days.."

"If it takes your husband too much time, I'll send Maester Aemon to Old Town with Sam"

"Y-yes.."

"Fine" Lord Snow ran his hand through his hair, then looked down at Doreah. "Milady, are you alright?"

She wasn't. She was shaking and sweating and breathless. And her legs were all wet..

"I think.. I think the baby is _coming_"

The Lord Commander grabbed her arms just in time before her legs dragged her down.


	33. 32) JON

None of them had taken the Kingsroad. Golden Tooth and Sarfield stood in the way, and they were both bannerhouses of the Lannisters. Even with ninethousand Dothraki they couldn't risk anything; they had to be careful.  
Jason Mallister had taken forty five thousand men and sailed down the Green Fork, then ridden South-West to Pinkmaiden, where Lord Clement Piper, vassal of House Tully, had let them cross the Red Fork. Then, they had reached the Goldroad, avoiding Golden Tooth and Hornvale, and headed West.  
Meanwhile, Jon Umber had led the other forty five thousand Dothraki directly to Casterly Rock, taking the hills path, dodging the guardsmen of Banefort and Ashemark.  
Their plan was to attack the keep from North and East, and it had worked perfecty. Casterly Rock was now King Viserys' possesion, even if he hadn't moved a finger to take it.

_We make the plans and he takes every credit,_ he thought sourely._ His Dothraki fight like crazy bulls and he gets all the glory. He is nothing like Robb Stark, the King in the North._

When he had met again with Lord Mallister, he had complained again about the King's attitude, but Jason had simply repeated that Viserys had saved all of them from the Freys and that they owed him their lives.

"We owe_ his Dothraki_ our lives" had protested Greatjon, but Mallister had shoke his head and laughed.

"My dear friend" he had said, "we have taken the Great Lion's Keep! You should be cheering, not frowning!"

"The Great Lion was asleep. What glory is it to conquer an empty castle?"

"Tywin Lannister's sleep will last forever, thank the Gods. And Casterly Rock was well protected anyway"

"If he had been here, we would have had a harder time trying to attack it" had asserted Greatjon.

"We were lucky he wasn't then" Lord Mallister had smiled, "come on, Lord Jon. Enjoy our victory"

"Lannisport won't stand still as we toast upon their deads. We can't stay here for long"

"It was your idea to come here, my lord" had observed Lord Mallister.

"My idea was to conquer Casterly Rock, not to settle down here"

"What are you suggesting?"

"That we leave before Lannisport attacks" had answered Greatjon, turning around. "Tell your men to get ready; we're riding off at dawn"

"My lord, the Dothraki are exhausted" had said Lord Mallister, "they haven't rested since we left the Twins, we've been riding for days.."

"They are horse lords, Lord Jason" he had hissed, walking to the door, "they're used to it"

He had headed straight to one of the rooms, but he couldn't sleep at all.  
He kept thinking about King Viserys and his Dothraki horde. They had turned out to be more disciplined than he had thought, but they did look tired. Sailing the Shivering Sea had been the last of their problems eventually, because their thirst for blood was never really satisfied. Gretjon's wasn't either, to be honest.  
But the King had been very clear: _no killing_. Only a few people had died fighting, but the wisest had dropped their swords in plain sight of the Dothraki. And now the Lannister knights were captives in their own castle, and the Freys at the Twins, except for those few soldiers who had sworn their loyalty to House Targaryen.

_But they don't love him, _Greatjon thought, moving inside the bed._ They simply pronounced a vow, like I did. None of them truly wants Viserys Targaryen to sit on the Ironthrone._

He wasn't sure he did, himself. He hadn't forgotten about the Mad King, and he was still too fond of Robb Stark to love another king.  
A noise came from the room next door.

_Kheradako._

The young Dothraki was speaking to his fellows, but Greatjon couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. They usually communicated with their arakhs, and only a few of them had learned a couple of sentences in the common language.  
Kheradako was one of the finest fighters Greatjon had ever seen, but he was also smart. He knew many words and talked to him almost everyday, asking about what _Khal_ Viserys wanted them to do next.

_They seem to be the only one who truly like him, _thought Greatjon, trying to ignore the other room._ They sailed for him, fought for him, controlled their nature of killers for him, they accepted to obey my commands in their King's stead, and yet here they are._

It was curious how the Dothraki turned how to be the loyalest people after all.

_Or maybe they're planning to kill us all in the night,_ Gretjon told himself, smirking.

He couldn't know, obviously. They sounded angry, but to his ears they always did. Their voices were more like constant shouts, and they never smiled. As far as he could tell, they were just telling jokes about the Lannister knights.

_They might be weaker,_ thought Greatjon, as his smile faded,_ but they do have discipline, which the Dothraki tragically lack. Lord Tywin is dead, but his son is a great fighter. If he leads his men to battle, King Viserys' army won't stand a chance. Not until he recruits more soldiers._

Greatjon turned around and lied on his side.

The Kingslayer had already killed Aerys Targaryen; what harm could his son do to him, when Viserys didn't even care to show his face until the battle was over?  
Kheradako's voice reached his ears again, and Jon Umber pressed the pillow against his head. Eventually, he fell asleep.  
But dawn came too soon.


	34. 33) DOREAH

"You shouldn't have given him a name yet"

"Yes, it is really bad luck"

"She's the Queen, she can do anything she wants"

"Queens can be unlucky too"

"Girls, please" hissed Doreah, "you're giving me headache. Thanks for your support, Satin, but I'm afraid that there's no way to make these two change their minds"

"There's no way to change yours, your Grace" insisted Val, the beautiful wildling Princess.

"Are we still talking about naming babies?" asked Doreah, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we're not!"

"Princess, calm down" begged Gilly, "the Queen has headache"

"I will lower my voice, but I won't calm down. She could have told the Lord Commander to spare Mance's life"

"You're stubborn, lady Val" meddled Satin, who had the tendency in defending Doreah. "The Queen couldn't do anything about that. Mance Rayder is a captive of King Stannis"

"_Lord_ Stannis" Doreah corrected tiredly, "Viserys is the true King"

"Yes, your Grace" apologised Satin, "forgive me, your Grace"

Doreah smiled. The pretty boy had grown fond of her for no reason at all, but she didn't mind his attentions; she actually could use a friend. Besides, Lord Snow had agreed on letting him leave with Viserys' army, whenever they'd have headed South.

"If your husband is the true King" continued Val, "why doesn't he command Stannis to realease him?"

"I told you like a_ hundred_ times" huffed Doreah, pressing her hand against her foreheadm, "Stannis claims to be the real King, he won't listen to anyone.. not until the Red Woman whispers riddles in his ears"

"What's this noise?" squealed Gilly, widening her eyes and looking outside the window.

"The Queen's husband" answered Satin, watching as well, "he must have done with Maester Aemon"

"Is he coming here?" asked Doreah, resting on her elbows.

"I think so"

"Leave, all of you" bidded Doreah, "we'll talk again later. Val, fetch me my son, please"

"Yes, your Grace" she replied unwillingly.

As Gilly and Satin walked out the room, Val came back with a little baby in her arms.

"Aerys, my love" greeted Doreah, when the Wildling Princess handed him down to his mother. "Thank you, Val. You may go now"

"Yes, your Grace" she nodded and quickly left.

Doreah stroke her baby's cheek, and he slowly opened his eyes. His _purple_ eyes.  
When he was born, she had been glad to see he was a boy, and that he looked like Viserys somehow. Only, he wasn't as pale as his father, but not as tan as his mother. He was a beautiful baby, or at least he seemed to be to Doreah's eyes.

"You're a little perfect thing, aren't you?" she whispered, carefully holding him up. "You're so small.. so perfect.."

Suddenly, someone opened the door, and she knew who it was.

_He never knocks, never._

"Come, my love" she said, "your son has just awaken"

Viserys Targaryen closed the door behind him and walked towards the noticed that something was wrong, because his face looked gaunter than ever.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gently resting her son's head on her chest.

"I've spoken to Aemon" he answered, bending over to kiss her forehead.

Then, he sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the baby.

"I knew you would have" Doreah replied, "that's why I sent a raven to you as soon as Lord Stannis told me who he really was"

She had indeed, and Viserys had headed straight North to meet the last second living relative he had. Lord Snow had sent him another raven on the night Aerys was born, but the King hadn't recieved it because he had already taken the Kingsroad.

"So, you two.. talked" she insisted, curious. "What did he tell you?"

"Everything" he said, still staring at his son, "everything I didn't know, everything I needed to know"

"About your family?"

"That too"

"Vis" she reached out for his hand, "are you alright? You seem upset"

_Please, don't be upset. Please, don't be upset. Please, don't be upset._

"I'm fine" he said, squeezing her hand, "I just.. I still can't believe there's another Targaryen, beside me and Daenerys"

"And Aerys" added Doreah, smiling. "He looks exactly like you"

"Like I would look if I spent a week in Dorne"

"He's not _that_ tan"

"He's not _this_ pale either" he commented, pointing at his face, but he was grinning.

Doreah was surprised, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to wake the dragon.

"Anyway, I've talked to the Lord Commander as well" he continued. "He says you promised him five hundred men of my army"

"It was the only way to convince him in not sending Maester Aemon away" she explained, "otherwise I would have never.."

"It's okay" he interrupted, "you did good. I needed to talk to him"

"Thanks" she whispered, shocked. "Well.. what else did Lord Snow tell you?"

"He told me about his plan to send Aemon and the wildling baby to Oldtown"

"And what do you think about that?"

"That he's right. I don't know about the baby, but if Stannis Baratheon needs king's blood for his spells, Aemon is not safe here"

"Neither do you" observed Doreah, playing with her baby's little hands, "or Aerys"

"No, we're not" admitted Viserys, sighing. "Give him to me"

Doreah slowly sat up and handed him the baby.

"Careful.."

"I know" he said, grabbing him under his arms, then putting one hand behind his head, "Maester Aemon told me to do this"

"Did he?" she smiled, lying back down. "Well, you're doing it right"

Viserys looked extremely peaceful while holding his son, and Doreah felt her eyes getting wet.

"You need to leave" she said, worried, "if you stay here the Red Woman will take you and.. and do terrible things to you"

"We'll all leave, you too" assured Viserys, looking at her, "you're no more safe than we are here"

"I guess I'm not"

They both kept quiet for a moment.

"You do realise that the Dothraki won't like to know they'll have to stay here, don't you?" he said eventually.

"I know" replied Doreah, shaking her head, "I was stupid and desperate, I couldn't think of anything else to convince the Lord Commander"

"I'm afraid there was very little to do. He seemed to be stubborn, when I talked to him"

"He's just determined, I believe. And just"

"He's too young to be Lord Commander" stated Viserys, "he's the same age as Daenerys"

"Your sister is a strong young woman, and Lord Snow is a valiant man. I've also heard he has great fighting skills"

"Still, he's too young. An adult Lord Commander would understand my cause and swear loyalty to me, not Stannis"

"The Night's Watch protects the realm" said Doreah, "they don't care about who sits on the Ironthrone"

"They should" hissed Viserys. "The realm won't be safe with the Baratheon child on charge, and it definitely won't be if the Red Woman burns everyone who opposes to Stannis alive"

Doreah took a deep breath, thinking.

"What is your plan?" she asked after awhile. "You said you've sent your lieges South"

"South, not to King's Landing" he replied, "but you were right, I have to go there now. I've procrastinated for too long"

"Where will I go this time?"

"You don't want to come with me?" he asked, surprised.

"With all my heart, but we can't take the baby to war" she answered, "it's too dangerous. And he's too young to go anywhere without me. I _have_ to be with him"

"I was hoping for you to follow me to King's Landing" Viserys insisted, "I was thinking that, maybe, Aerys could go with the other girl and her baby to Oldtown, along with Aemon"

"What? No!"

Doreah jumped up, her heart racing.

"You can't take my baby away from me!"

"Trust me, that's not what I want, but he'll be much more safe if he's not with us"

"If he's not with_ you_" she corrected him, "nobody cares about me, it's you they want to see dead"

"You are my wife" he stated, "which means you're the Queen. Those who want me dead don't like you either"

"I'm not leaving my baby" Doreah said, shaking with rage.

As if he had heard her, Aerys started to cry.

"Give him to me.."

"No" Viserys replied, holding him tighter, "I can do it"

"You don't know how"

"I'll never know if I don't try" he gave her an intense look.

Doreah held still and watched as her husband cradling their son, their small, innocent son.

_He's perfect, _she thought,_ they both are. I won't let anything happen to them._

"Alright" she whispered when Aerys had fallen back to sleep, "we'll do as you say. Aerys'll go to Oldtown with Maester Aemon, Gilly and her baby, and I'll go with you to King's Landing"

Viserys looked up at her.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You'll do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Doreah bent down and kissed him on the lips, while their baby slept quietly, unaware of everything that was going on.

******If**** anyone cares, on my Deviantart channel there's a drawing representing this scene, it's called Baby Dragon. I tried to put the link here but FFN won't let me. My Devantart Username is BarbraGleekPotter :)**


	35. 34) TOMMEN

Everyone seemed to be mad at him.  
His mother was mad at him because he had cried at his grandfather's funeral.  
His sister was probably mad because he hadn't written to her for months.  
Maybe even Margaery was mad at him, now that Cersei had sent Ser Loras off to find the Imp.

_I cannot blame her,_ he told himself one day, watching her take a walk in the garden._ Ser Loras was the only brother she had here. Ser Garlan went back to the Reach, and Willas Tyrell never left Highgarden. _

He knew what missing a brother, or a sister in his case, felt like. Myrcella was his only friend, and because of the Targaryen boy he couldn't even write to her anymore.

_She must be having a terrible time, in Dorne with no other friend than her septa._

If he had asked his mother to send a raven to Sunspear, she would have probably freaked out.

_I should be more like Joffrey. Mother would like that.. but she'd be the only one. Margaery would hate me even more than she does now. Although, she never knew the real Joffrey, just the nice fake version of him; sadly, Sansa wasn't as lucky. _

Myrcella would have understood what he was thinking, but she wasn't there, and she wasn't likely to be sympathetic. Anyway, he couldn't do anything for his sister.. but he could do something to make Margaery feel gave one last look at his betrothed and ran out of his bedroom, heading to Maester Pycelle's room.

"Maester!" he yelled, furiously knocking on the door. "Maester, please, open!"

"Your Grace" the old man greeted as he opened the door, "what a pleasure it is to see you. Please, come in"

"Thank you, Maester"

Pycelle bowed his head as the young King walked into his chamber.

"Sit, your Grace"

"Thank you" Tommen repeated, approaching the chair in front of the desk.

The old man took place in front of him, and crossed his arms, as if he was cold.

"How can I help you, my King?" he asked, giving him a toothless smile.

"I have a request, Maester" Tommen replied, feeling a little bit excited.

"I'm listening"

"I want Willas Tyrell to be Hand of the King, I mean, _my_ Hand"

The old man seemed to be surprised, but he kept quiet, waiting for him to go on.

"I know it's not.. what my mother wants. But I am the King, and it is my will that matters" Tommen hesitated. "Isn't it?"

"Of course, your Grace" Pycelle affirmed, "but your mother is Queen Regent. Her saying _does_ matter"

"Mine does more!" insisted Tommen, desperate. "Please, Maester, I need you to support me in the next Small Council meeting!"

"I don't know, your Grace.. it is an unexpected request that you have"

"It is of vital importance"

"I see" Pycelle said, nodding. "May I ask why you want the Tyrell boy to be your Hand? You haven't met him, I believe"

"No, I haven't" admitted Tommen, "not yet. But I will when Margaery becomes my wife, so I thought: why wait?"

Once again, the old man remained silent. Tommen took a deep breath and continued.

"I know why my mother sent Ser Loras away. She doesn't trust the Tyrells, I get that.. but Lady Margaery does too now"

"And you don't want her to be mad at you because of your mother"

"And I don't want her to be mad at me because of my mother" Tommen echoed. "If I have her brother brought here to court, she'll be very happy, she'll respect me, and she'll.. she'll _drown_ me with her love"

"You are a wise young King, aren't you?" Pycelle grinned.

Tommen smiled back.

"Will you support your wise young King in the next Small Council meeting?" he asked.

"Oh, I will, your Grace" the old man answered, slowly standing up, "but don't you expect your mother to be happy about it"

"I don't" the King asserted, standing up as well and walking through the room, "not at the beginning, anyway"

"Your Grace?" Pycelle said, opening the door for him.

"She wants me to be more like my brother" Tommen explained. "Well, I knew Joffrey better than she did. He _always_ got what he wanted, and no one could stop him, or make him change his mind. She might regret losing her sweet child, but eventually she'll come around. If she truly wants me to act like Joff did, it is time for me to make her wish come true"

The old man stared at him, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in the shape of an 'o'.

"See you later, Maester" the King said, bowing his head.

And he quickly left the room.


	36. 35) ROSLIN

She had ran to him as soon as they'd called her.

"Where is he? What happened?"

"There was a battle, my lady"

"Where?"

"On the Kingsroad"

Roslin closed her eyes, as she approached the door.

"What the Seven Hells was he doing on the Kingsroad?" she asked the young servant, trying to control her voice.

"He was heading to the Eyre, milady" she replied, opening the door for her, "to rescue his uncle"

"Not that I was in danger. I was actually leaving the Eyre"

Roslin didn't know that voice, nor the man who had spoken. But she easily understood who he could be.

"Ser Brynden?"

"Aye, milady" the tall man bowed and kissed her hand, "at your service, milady"

"This is your house, my lord" Roslin said politely, "I am at your service as well. Now, please, take me to my husband"

"Yes, milady" the young servant hurried to reply.

The room was dark and quite large, but not very furnished. There were three small boxes, a couple of chairs, and a bed, right under a small window. In that bed laid Edmure Tully.

"My love" whispered Roslin, running towards him, "how are you? Can you talk? _Can he talk?_"

The servant quickly nodded, but it took a while before Edmure could reply.

"I'm fine, my dear" he said, breathless, "but my leg.. look"

"No" Roslin answered, "please, I don't want to"

She hated the sight of blood.

"Please, I.. it really.."

"It doesn't matter" Ser Bryden meddled, putting a hand on her shoulder, "it's not you who has to look after him, my lady. I'll call the Maester, but it's not a serious wound"

"I'm truly sorry, my love" Roslin replied, ashamed of herself, "please, forgive me.."

"Perhaps you should leave" Edmure said, shutting his eyes. "I wish to sleep now"

"I.."

_He's mad a te, _she thought._ And he's right. What kind of wife would refuse to check his wounds?_

The Blackfish meddled once again.

"Come on, milady" he said, gently pushing her towards the door, "he'll be alright, I promise you"

"Yes.. you" Roslin spoke to the young servant, "fetch him the milk of the poppy"

"Yes, milady"

"And go find Maester Vyman and tell him to come here" then she added in a sour voice that didn't fit her, "I don't get why he's not here already"

"I.. yes, milady" the young servant answered, "I'm going, milady"

Roslin gave one last look at Edmure, but he was asleep, or at least he seemed to be. She sighed and followed the Blackfish out the room. Once he closed the door, they started to walk away.

"Where are we going?" the young lady of Riverrun asked. "I don't want to be too far from Edmure's room, just in case something else happens to him"

"He's safe, my lady, trust me" Ser Brynden assured, "he's at home now. By the way, your servant has no fault, I told her to go call you instead of Maester Vyman because I knew Edmure's wound was nothing serious"

"You should have sent two servants" Roslin protested, "there's plenty of them in this castle.. there's only servants"

"It hasn't always been like this" the Blackfish said, looking at her. "When my brother Hoster was alive, he had many friends, and his children and his friends' children used to play in the park, while the adults discussed important matters around the table in the dining room"

"What changed?"

"The children grew old and left, made children on their own. Lysa married Jon Arryn and gave birth to Robert. My Catelyn went to Winterfell, gave Eddard Stark a bunch of children" he hesitated, "and Edmure simply grew old, but he didn't leave his father's house"

"I thought it was his house too" Roslin observed.

"It is. Now, it's entirely his, and yours too"

"I am extremely sorry for Lord Hoster's death. I would have liked to meet him"

"Perhaps back in the old days" the Blackfish replied, avoiding her gaze, "he didn't even recognise his own children eventually"

"I'm sorry" Roslin said, keeping walking, "about your brother and your niece.. _both_ of them. I had met Lady Catelyn once, but never her sister"

"You wouldn't have liked to meet her either. She'd changed, lately. Wouldn't even put Jon Arryn's men at Robb's service"

"She wanted to protect her son, I heard"

"Her son" Ser Brynder repeated sourely, "one big problem, that one. Lysa shouldn't have fled back to the Eyre after her husband's death"

"Where else should she have gone?"

"Anywhere but there"

"It was her house.." Roslin said, but he hissed her.

"_This_ was her house. My brother probably wouldn't have recognised her, but she would have been very welcome her, and she knew that"

"Maybe she wanted to go as further from King's Landing as she could"

"Then she should have gone to Winterfell" the Blackfish insisted, "Catelyn was a dear person, she would have welcomed her sister and nephew, and Lysa would have bid Jon Arryn's men to fight along with the Young Wolf's soldiers, and perhaps Robb wouldn't have died, nor Catelyn"

Roslin didn't know what to say. She felt guilty because it was her father's fault if Robb Stark and Catelyn Tully were dead, but the Blackfish seemed to be more mad at Lysa Tully than at her.

"How is Robert Arryn, ser?" she asked, trying to reduce the tension. "Did you see him?"

"All I saw was Littlefinger, that treacherous short man" Ser Brynden shook his head, "he didn't even let me in the castle. He came all the way down the Mountains of the Moon as he was told some lonley knight was approaching, so I had to wait until he arrived and we talked in the middle of the Vale"

"That was rather rude" Roslin admitted. "Why doesn't Lord Baelish trust you?"

"Perhaps he senses I don't trust him either. Anyway, he told me it was his beloved wife's wish that the soldiers of the Vale _remained_ in the Vale"

"Then he sent you away?"

"Then he sent me away"

"I don't understand" Roslin said as they entered the main entrance, where Lord Sunderland and some of his lieges were reunited, "you left Riverrun on Edmure's commands a moon cycle ago. What took you so long?"

"Riding alone might be faster, my lady" the Blackfish replied, "but the paths to the Eyre are hideous and vile, almost as Littlefinger is. Especially if you're trying to avoid the Kingsroad"

"That is impossible, the Kingsroad stands right between the Reach and the Vale"

"Exactly" the Blackfish nodded and gave her a quick smile. "I was lucky enough to cross it without having any of the Lannister's guards spot me"

"Edmure wasn't that lucky"

"Oh, he was much more lucky, he just wasn't that _smart_. He had the brilliant idea of heading to the Eyre by taking the Eastern Kingsroad. He should thank the Gods he's alive"

"He has a wounded leg" she observed.

"Which is better than death" he stated.

"Lady Roslin" greeted Lord Longthorpe, approaching, "we heard about the lord your husband. How is he?"

"Injured, but safe" she answered, "thank you for your concern, my lords"

"It's the least we could do" replied Lord Torrent, "we've been your guests for too long, my lady"

"For how good it is to have you at Riverrun" Roslin said, smiling, "I bring you good news, my lords. Your waiting has come to an end"

She turned around and looked at the Blackfish.

"Ser Brynden is here"

"Ser" Lord Sunderland bowed his head, "we finally meet. Lord Jason Mallister tells us you're a skilled fighter"

"He honors me" the Blackfish bowed his head as well.

"Ser Brynden, these are Lord Sunderland, Lord Longthorpe, Lord Borrel and Lord Torrent" Roslin introduced, "the first lieges of our King, Viserys Targaryen"

"My pleasure" the Blackfish replied. "May I ask where he is?"

"Way North, I'm afraid" Lord Borrel answered, "the Wall has the honor to host our King for the moment"

"The Wall? What business did the King have up there?"

"The Queen was sent to negotiate with Stannis Baratheon" explained Lord Torrent, "and the King decided to head there after recieving a raven from her"

"I see" the Blackfish nodded, "and, forgive me, may I ask where Lord Mallister is? I can't see him"

"He and Lord Jon Umber went to Casterly Rock half a moon cycle ago" answered Roslin.

"To.. negotiate?"

"To seize it"

Ser Brynden widened his eyes.

"Them and what army?" he asked, shocked.

"The King's" she said, excited. "Nine thousand Dothraki of the biggest and tallest I.. well, I've _never_ seen"

The lords of the Bite laughed, and Roslin shrugged, smiling.

"Forgive me, my lords" the Blackfish said, "but my nephew sent me off to the Eyre as he got here, and he told me nothing about King Viserys and his Dothraki army.. only that my dear Catelyn and her son were dead"

"We all are deeply sorry about that" replied Lord Sunderland, his smile fading. "The Young Wolf was still just a boy, and the lady your niece was very young as well"

"Thank you, my lord"

"Anyway" Roslin meddled, trying to change the subject, "I wouldn't mind to inform you about what happened while you were away"

She took Ser Brynden's by the arm.

"You will learn I am _very_ curious"

Lord Torrent, Lord Borrel and Lord Lorthrope laughed again.

"She is indeed" Lord Sunderland affirmed, grinning. "But there's something that Lady Roslin doesn't know yet"

Roslin wrinkled her nose and gave him a puzzled look.

"A raven arrived from Casterly Rock a few minutes ago" he explained. "Greatjon and Lord Mallister are heading to Highgarden"


	37. 36) TRYSTANE

He gave one last look at her window, which was closed shut, then took a deep breath.

"Trystane" his sister called him again, "go now"

The young Prince turned his head around and nodded, knowing that Myrcella wasn't going to say goodbye to him and it was useless to hope for her to show up at the window.

"Come on" Arianne insisted, taking his arm and gently pushing him towards the horse, "get up"

"I don't understand" he said as he obeyed, "what will I be doing in King's Landing"

"I told you, and Father did as well" she huffed, annoyed, "you will see King Tommen and Queen Margaery on their wedding day, and wish them well for all Dorne"

"I meant why _me_" replied Trystane.

"You are a Dornish Prince"

"Father is a Dornish Prince, Quentyn is a Dornish Prince"

"Father's legs hurt too bad" observed Arianne, raising an eyebrow.

"So what? He won't be going to King's Landing on foot.."

"Trystane!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms. "I cannot believe you are that selfish!"

"I'm not, I'm.." Trystane sighed, "I just don't want to go to King's Landing, not now.. not without her"

"Well, the royal marriage will be in a few days, and Myrcella is sick, she can't travel now"

"Quentyn.."

"The Gods know when he will be home again" hissed Arianne, rolling her eyes, "he can't go, and neither do Father and Myrcella"

"What about you?"

"Me?" she echoed, surprised. "What do you mean_ me_?"

"Well, I thought it was clear that by you I meant you" Trystane joked, "perhaps I could draw you a.."

"Oh, shut up" hissed Arianne, "I know what you meant to say, but I can't go!"

"Why not? You're a Dornish Princess, you can represent the kingdom as you wish Myrcella's brother well"

"Trys, I can't go" she slowly repeated, giving him a serious look.

The young Prince wrinkled his nose, wanting to reply, but knowing how usless it would have been he simply kept quiet.

"You won't be away for long" his sister assured him, "you'll be back home soon enough. And we'll take good care of Myrcella, you know that"

"Yes, I know that" he said in a low voice, "I just feel bad about going to her house without her"

"She will be fine again, but she need to stay here. Besides, Sunspear is her house now"

I just wish she knew that too, thought Trystane, but he remained silent.

"Come on, little brother" Arianne gave him one of her beautiful smiles, "go, and be back soon. Your princess will be waiting for you, and so will I. And Father as well"

"Tell Myrcella to write to me while I'm gone" Trystane said as he made his horse turn around, "or to her mother, that'll be good as well. I just want to know when she feels better"

"You will know, Trys, I promise" his sister nodded, than looked at the Dornish knights who were supposed to escort the young Prince to King's Landing. "Take care of my brother, all of you"

"Aye, Princess" they replied at the same time, then they started to ride.

"Come, my Prince" one of them said.

Arianne waved her hand, and, after one useless last look at Myrcella's window, Trystane rode off.


	38. 37) MARGAERY

"Will!"

She ran towards him, holding her dress up, in a very unqueenish way. She could feel Cersei Lannister's eyes on her, and the despise that followed, but she didn't care. Not now that his brother was there.

"Your Grace" greeted Willas, jokingly, as she hugged him tight, "you've grown even more beautiful"

"The only thing that matters is to grow strong" Margaery replied, grinning. "I've missed you, Will"

"So did I, Marge. Highgarden is quite boring without you, or Loras, or Granmother.. perhaps even without Father"

Margaery laughed loudly, then turned around to talk to Cersei.

"Your Grace, may I introduce you my brother, ser Willas of House Tyrell"

"Of course he is" the Queen Regent replied, peeking his wounded leg.

Margaery knew Cersei was mocking him, she was used to that, but Willas wasn't.

"Of course I am, indeed!" he exclaimed. "No other man in the Seven Kingdoms limps as graciously as I do, I can assure you, milady"

_She's going to freak out, _Margaery thought as she laughed again._ He called my 'Your Grace' and her 'Milady'!_

"Perhaps you should have come to King's Landing on foot, ser" Cersei replied, with a tiny fake smile on her face. "My son sent his ravens weeks ago"

"Forgive my delay, your Grace" Willas apologised, bowing his head, "you see, Highgarden is quite far from here. I was extremely excited when the young King decided I should be his Hand, but my excitement couldn't make my horse ride any faster"

"The King could have needed a Hand while you were away"

"He had his lovely Queen to help him through" Willas said, smiling at Margaery before looking back at Cersei, "and of course his mother too"

Margaery had never seen Cersei Lannister so upset before.

"The Queen Regent was more than helpful, dear brother" she meddled, before Cersei decided to have him hung, "for how much I love my young King, he couldn't do much without his mother, I swear it"

"I shall take your word for that"

"You shall see it with your own eyes, ser Willas" Cersei replied, her eyes as cold as ice. "You're going to stay here for awhile, aren't you?"

"I hope so, your Grace" he replied, "I've heard what happened to the previous Hands of the King"

"Don't you say that, Will" Margaery scolded him, "you are safe, your entire family is here"

"Jon Arryn did too" said Cersei, "and Eddard Stark had half of it, but he had a large family"

"King Joffrey, your poor boy, had his family and about twenty White Cloaks to watch over him, and none of them was able to save him"

"It was the Imp" the Queen Regent's voice croaked, and Margaery knew he had pushed it too far.

"Come on, dear brother" she said, taking him by the arm, "you don't want to waste the Queen's time, do you?"

"Absolutely not" he replied, slowly starting to walk, "I've come from Highgarden to behold the great Red Keep that will from now on be my house as well. Will you escort me to see every corner of it, dear sister?"

"I will have this honor" Margaery smiled and helped him up the stairs, "but first you must see Grandmother. She's been waiting for you, and she's probably missed you more than I have"

"Which, I hope, you did a lot"

"I counted the day until I'd seen you again"

"You seem to have everything you need, ser Willas" Cersei interrupted, visibly annoied she'd been ignored. "I take my leave now"

"Yes, your Grace" Willas replied.

"You're very kind, your Grace" Margaery echoed. "We shall see you later"

"That is _inevitable_" Cersei coldly replied, before turning around and walking away.

Margaery noticed she walked faster than usual, and she realised she was probably doing it to mock Willas a little bit more. And she was not to blame.

"Why did you speak to her like that?" she asked her brother.

"Like what?" he asked, as they finally walked past the last step. "These stairs killed me, please, tell me there are none to get to my chamber"

"Don't change the subject" Margaery hissed, "we are not in Highgarden anymore, you can't do or say everything you like!"

"She was threatening me, she said every Hands dies, as if it she had nothing to do with their deaths.."

"Will you lower you voice!" she sibilated, staring at him with widened eyes. "There's plenty of spies, walls have ears, this place is not.."

"Like Highgarden, yes" he replied, serious, "I've noticed. But then why did you make me come here?"

"I didn't do anything, the King made you"

"He's nine, and he doesn't even know me" Willas observed, "he _obviously_ did it to please you"

"Maybe, well, yes, Tommen is such a dear.." Margaery shook her head, "but his mother is not"

Willas took a deep breath, looking at where Cersei and her bodyguards had disappeared.

"She hates me already, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, she does" Margaery answered, "but it has nothing to do with you, or the things you said. She hates you because you're a Tyrell"

Willas looked into her sister's eyes.

"Why did you make me come here?" he asked again. "Why did you _let_ the King make me?"

She put on a sad face and stroke her brother's cheak.

"Because I missed you" she whispered. "Garlan is gone, Father is gone, and now Loras is gone too"

"Loras? Where?"

"The Queen sent him off to find Tyrion Lannister, who, she believes, killed Joffrey"

"She believes" Willas repeated, with a puzzled look.

"Yes, she believes" Margaery nodded, staring at him.

"What do you believe?"

_Don't look away, _she told herself._ Don't look away. Keep looking at him. Don't look away. Hold still. Don't look away._

"I believe the Gods took a young boy too soon, causing his mother's grief" she answered, without looking away, "but only his mother's"

Willas grinned.

"I can't wait to marry Joffrey" he said in a deep voice, "he is very handsome"

"Will" Margaery protested, "I didn't.."

"He is very handsome" he repeated, "and sweet as well"

"Those were my words" she stated, "what I wrote in the letter that I sent you"

"Oh, I know, I remember very well" Willas said, "the fakest letter I have ever seen, even you are not _that_ corny"

"I didn't want you to think I was having a bad time.."

"Our cousins are a great company, ha!" he mocked. "I knew you were lying since I read that line!"

"Will.."

"Tell me, sweet sister, has King's Landing turned you into a liar?"

"No, it turned me into a careful person" Margaery answered, angrily.

_He doesn't understand, _she thought._ He will have to, if he wants to live here, he will have to learn._

"Careful?" Willas replied. "I'm not afraid of Cersei Lannister"

"You should be. And, again, keep your voice low"

She let go of his arm and headed to the grand staircase. She was furious; how could her brother be so stubborn? Did he think that _she_ was afraid of Cersei Lannister? She maybe a rose, but she had sharp thorns, she knew how to defend herself. The problem wasn't that the Queen Regent was a lioness, but that she was powerful. Cersei was aware of the Tyrells' influence on King's Landing, since they had saved its inhabitants from starvation, but especially of Margaery's influence on the King. Tommen was a sweet gullable child, and Margaery knew how to play him. That's what Cersei feared the most, and that's why she constantly tried to pluck the Tyrells' roots up.

_She sent Loras away, sent Father away, and now she's making me fight with Willas._

Margaery felt extremely guilty; after all, it was not her brother's fault, he couldn't know about Cersei's badness.  
She turned around and looked at Willas, who was walking slowly as usual, with his walkingstick's help.

"Forgive me" she said, "I was wrong. You couldn't know about.. well, you couldn't know"

"No, I couldn't" he replied, "for you didn't tell me anything but lies in your letters"

"I'm sorry" she apologised, walking back towards him, "it's just that everything is so different here, we're.. the plebs love us, the Queen.. not so much"

"Any idea of why she dislikes us?"

"Apart from her fear that we could get too much power, no" Margaery lied.

And Willas _knew_. She had been great at lying, she had looked right into his eyes, her voice hadn't shaken, but he just knew.

"So she fears us" he simply said.

"Yes" she nodded, smiling a bit, "and you don't fear her"

"You don't either, do you?" Willas asked, smirking.

Margaery laughed a bit histerically.

"No" she admitted, "no, I don't.. but we definitely should. The Lannisters hate us.."

"One Lannister hates us" he corrected her, "Lord Tywin is dead, Joffrey is dead, Myrcella is in Dorne, and Tommen does not hate you for sure"

"The three of them are Baratheons"

"You think?" Willas gave her a penetrating look. "When you married Renly you were more Baratheon than all of them"

"What are you saying, Will?" Margaery asked, surprised. "Those rumors about the Queen and her brother.."

"Are not rumors, according to me. It's the truth"

"You.." she hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Of course not, but I will be as soon as I see Tommen" Willas continued, "and Myrcella, if she's coming home for her brother's wedding"

"She's not. She didn't come for Joffrey, she won't come for Tommen"

"But Dorne has to do something, Prince Doran _must_ show its people's loyalty to the Ironthrone, especially now"

"Only there is no loyalty to show" Margaery objected, in a really low voice, as they started to walk again. "Dorne has always stuck with the Targaryens, and now that the Last Dragon has taken Casterly Rock.."

"..Prince Doran will have to show its people's loyalty to the Ironthrone, as I said"

"Will, that's not going to happen"

"Doran Martell is not a fool" Willas stated, "he knows the Dornish like the Targaryens better than the Lannisters, but Dorne has pledged allegiance to the Ironthrone, and Doran is a man of honor. Even if he has Myrcella Baratheon within his grasp, he won't _dare_ do anything to get Cersei Lannister upset, or all Dorne will be attacked"

"That makes him a careful man, not an honorable one" Margaery observed.

"Both, I guess. He would never hurt an innocent child. Yet he's aware that Dorne is weak. Quentyn is useless and far away from home, just like always. Arianne and the Sand Snakes are probably still mourning Prince Oberyn's death"

He hesitated.

"How do you feel about that?" Margaery asked him, concerned. "I know you often wrote to eachother"

"I feel bad" Willas answered, "better than the Sand Snakes anyway. They're angry and vindictive, and the Dornish plebs want Doran to start a war as well, but he's nothing like his brother. The Prince is much more_ wise_"

"Do you think he'll stand by the Lannisters?"

"I think he might surprise us" her brother said, smiling enigmatically. "If it depended on him, he would send Myrcella to King's Landing, have her celebrate the King's wedding and then come back. He would stay out of this war, he would perhaps attack the Iron Islands, and that would be all"

"But?"

"But his people wants different things. They want Oberyn's death to be avenged, and they want Viserys Targaryen to sit on the Ironthrone"

They had reached her chamber. Margaery opened the door for him, let him in, then shut it behind them.

"Viserys Targaryen is the Mad King's son" she said, sitting down on her bed, "how can they want him to be their King?"

"Prince Rhaegar was Aerys' son, and everyone loved him" he replied, sitting down next to her.

"They say Viserys is just as handsome" Margaery said, dreamy, "and fights just as greatly"

"That's hard to believe, since he's never fought a battle"

"What do you mean?"

"He has a Dothraki army, they do all the hard work and he sits and watch"

"That's not what Rhaegar would have done" Margaery observed, disappointed.

She was young, she had never met Rhaegar Targaryen, but everyone admired the Prince's fighting skills almost as they admired his charm and beauty.

"No, that's not what Rhaegar would have done" agreed Willas, "but Rhaegar died fighting. Perhaps his brother is wiser and less violent"

"Or he's a coward"

"Or he's a coward" Willas repeated, "yes, that's possible too. So we're.. sticking with the Lannisters?"

"Are you asking me?" Margaery whispered, confused.

"Actually, I am"

"Will!"

"No, listen, Marge, I've only been here for half an hour and I already hate it almost as much as the Queen Regent hates me.. and this!"

"What?"

"_This_.. you whispering to me, like if you were confessing taking part in a murder"

"I told you, it's for our own safety" she huffed, annoied.

"I feel safe in Highgarden" Willas insisted, "where my family is.. or at least was. Where I knew what I could talk about and with who"

"Tommen is the King, and I will be his Queen" Margaery replied, "that's all you need to know"

"So this is it. That's all you care about"

Margaery gave her brother a puzzled look.

"You don't care about the Dornish people wanting their revenge, or about the Dothraki army in Casterly Rock" Willas continued, "you will just marry the King and bear his mother's poison words for the rest of your life"

"I will do what I was told, as _always_!" she exclaimed, almost crying. "You were there, weren't you? You were there when Renly came to Highgarden!"

"Yes, I was there"

"And you were there when Father made us wed!"

"Yes, I.."

"And you were there when I agreed and acted like a perfectly good bride" this time Margaery didn't wait for him to reply. "Well, you weren't here when we helped the Lannisters send Stannis' army away, but that's when Father decided I should marry Joffrey, and then Tommen! And do you know what I'm going to do? I will be a perfectly good bride.._ again_!"

"Marge" Willas tried to calm her down, "it's okay. I know"

"You don't know anything.." she cried, staring at her feet.

"Then you will help me understand" he insisted, gently grabbing her chin. "See? I've already learned a lesson: keep your voice low"

Margaery laughed a bit, then wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry you had to come here" she said, sincere.

"I was thinking the same thing about you" he joked.

"You can still say no. You can stay until the wedding, refuse to be the Hand of the King, then go back home"

"And leave my pretty little rose alone, among all of these mean lions? Forget it"

"Oh, Will.. I missed you so much" she smiled, and put her arms around her neck.

"I missed you too, little sister" he replied, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry for saying you only care about being the Queen"

Suddenly, Margaery realised something important, something that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of before.

"If you are here" she said, letting go of her borther, "and Father is in Storm's End, and Grandmother's here.. who is taking care of Highgarden?"

"Our lieges" Willas answered, "I didn't have anyone else to.. I mean, Garlan is in the Reach, but he has other things to do.."

"More important than taking care of Highgarden?" Margaery widened her eyes in disbelief.

"No, not more important, just.."

"Will, Viserys Targaryen's Dothraki have taken the Twins and Casterly Rock! What if they are now marching South?"

For the first time in his life, Willas Tyrell seemed to be out of words.


	39. 38) JON

"What is it now?"

Greatjon Umber huffed noisily and stood up. Jason Mallister kept sitting on the chair next to his.

"Is it another raven?" he asked politely.

"Fucking birds" Greatjon added - not as politely.

The boy who had rushed into the room nodded shyly. Lord Umber pressed his big three-fingered hand against his forehead, visibly annoyed.

"Give it to me, boy" Lord Mallister said, patient as usual. "Thanks"

"You are welcome, milord" the young steward whispered, bowing his head.

Lord Jason started opening the letter, but Greatjon stopped him.

"You may go, boy" he said to the steward, "we need the letter, not you"

"Of course, milord" the boy nodded again, and walked out the room.

"Was it necessary?" asked Lord Mallister. "He's just a boy"

"He served the Tyrells, we don't know if we can trust him"

"What could he do? Send a raven to King's Landing? Lord Mace and his sons are busy, they won't come to rescue a steward"

"They might come to rescue Highgarden" objected Lord Umber, "that's enough for me. Now, read the damn letter"

"Rescue Highgarden" repeated Lord Mallister, as he broke the sygil, "no need for that. We're taking good care of it"

Then he kept quiet and read. It wasn't a long letter, just a few lines.

"Is it the King again?" asked Greatjon. "Did he change his mind? He wants us to take the Iron Islands now? "

"It's not from the King" Lord Jason replied, serious.

The last news was that he and the Queen had reached the ruins of Winterfell, leaving the entire Dothraki army behind. Greatjon had considered it a stupid thing to do, but he hadn't said anything about that. He simply waited for the King to give them commands or directions, which he so much loved to do.  
A few days before, Lord Umber and Lord Mallister had received a raven from Viserys, telling them to send Genna Lannister's head to King's Landing._ Only her head._  
A few seconds later another crow had brought a letter from the Queen, who apologised for her husband's behaviour, and suggested them to keep Lady Genna as their captive in Highgarden, but to bring Emmon Frey to Riverrun, so he could be with the rest of his family in the prisons. Also, she had strongly recommended to keep Lady Genna's head attached to her neck.

_Stupid couple fights, _Greatjon had thought,_ they waste all the ravens and give us no real direction. When the realm is in their hands, we'll all be lost._

But a raven came the following day with the precise instruction to invade the Vale of Arryn as soon as possible.

"How can we bring Emmon Frey to Riverrun if we have to rush to the Eyrie?" Lord Umber had growled. "This King is setting my teeth on edge, and the Queen isn't helping!"

"We shall wait" Lord Mallister had been more rational and calm, "he will probably change his mind, or maybe the Queen will send us another raven. We have no reason to invade the Vale now, Lady Lysa will never join the Lannisters"

"Littlefinger might" Greatjon had commented, and that'd been it.

They had remained in Highgarden, waiting for more directives from the King.  
And now Lord Jason was holding a letter which contained none.

"Who is it from?" asked Lord Umber. "The Queen?"

"No, it's from Riverrun"

"News from Riverrun?"

Lord Umber grabbed the letter and started reading it.

"Lysa Tully is dead?"

"Aye" Lord Mallister nodded, "a singer shoved her off the Moon Dorr. And Edmure is wounded"

"And Roslin is with child!" Greatjon exclaimed, going on reading.

"Two bad news, one good"

"Three bad news" corrected Lord Umber, dropping the letter. "If Littlefinger is the Lord of the Vale, he will surely fight for the Lannisters"

"Robert Arryn is the Lord of the Vale" observed Lord Jason Mallister.

"Aye, and how long before he dies? The child is weak and sickly, and how much time do you think Littlefinger needs to find another siger to push him off the Moon Door?"

"You're saying Littlefinger had Lady Lysa murdered?"

"I'm saying he's a vile little plotter, he is not to be trusted"

"So the Lannisters can't trust him either" commented Lord Mallister.

"Nobody should trust Littlefinger" stated Lord Umber, "but if someone does, that won't be me"

"You're right, me neither. We must tell the King"

"The King? What does he care? He's safe in the North!"

"But he's coming South"

"Don't hold your breath" Greatjon mocked, "he'll go nice and slow without his Dothraki saving his ass"

"Still, he needs to know that we've probably lost one important liege" Lord Jason scratched his forehead, lost in his thoughts. "We should have taken the Eyrie when we were told so. It's too late now. The minute we leave Highgarden, the Lords of the Vale will be at the feet of the Mountains of the Moon"

"And Tyrells' lieges will be spread all over the Roseroad"

"We need to leave" Lord Mallister decided, "whatever we do, someone will strike us"

He unrolled one of his maps on the ground and put his fingertip on Highgarden.

"If we go East, the Tyrells will attack us. We go North, the Lannisters of Lannisport attack us. We head to the Eyrie, Littlefinger will have his men attack us. We go West and take the sea.."

"The Dothraki will kill us in our sleep"

"..and the Ironmen will defeat us" added Lord Jason Mallister. "We have no strenght in ship combat"

He looked down at the map again.

"We stay here, the Tyrells attack us. Mace is very close, he's in the Stormlands"

"Probably marching towards us then" Greatjon was staring at the map as well. "So we can't go North, East and West. It means we can only go South"

"How did we get to this?" Lord Jason asked. "We have a Dothraki army, we be able to should fight and win every battle easily"

"Only the King doesn't want us to fight, but to take captives. And if Lannisters, Tyrells and the Vale soldiers join their strenghts, they outnumber us"

"So the one thing we can do is flee to Dorne?"

Greatjon hesitated, moving his eyes up and down the map.

"That could be the solution" he said eventually. "Dorne has always been loyal to the Targaryens. Oberyn Martell will join us and his brother's men with him"

"Oberyn Martell is dead" Lord Jason said, "the Mountain killed him, don't you remember?"

_The Mountain, ser Gregor Clegane. Impossible to forget that one._

"Oberyn Martell is dead" repeated Lord Umber, thinking, "trying to save the Imp.."

"Aye, he had offered to be his champion in the trial by combat"

"That's no good, he was a great fighter!"

"Unlike his brother, Prince Doran" replied Lord Mallister. "But, again, we cannot fight anyone, on the King's orders"

Greatjon sighed, and pressed his hand against his forehead, thinking harder. After several minutes, he remembered something he had learned during one of Robb Stark's council meetings, something that he had forgotten, something _crucial_. The solution popped up in his mind, so clear and brilliant he cursed himself for taking so much time to get there.

"Myrcella Baratheon is in Sunspear" he said, "under Prince Doran's protection"

"Aye" Lord Mallister affirmed, "she's betrothed to Trystane Martell"

"Not for long"

Greatjon stood up and walked towards a cupboard.

"What are you doing?" asked Lord Mallister, as Lord Umber started to fossick through the drawers.

"We're writing a letter to the King" he answered, grabbing a quill, a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink. "It's almost empty, but it should be enought.. here"

He handed it all down on the table.

"Write"

"Write what?"

"The History of the Targaryen Dinasty" Greatjon joked. "Write the damn letter!"

"What must I tell the King?" asked Lord Mallister, slightly irritated. "That you're breaking Myrcella and Trystane's engagement pledge?"

"That we're taking the girl back home to his mother, by sea"

"But we both know that the Dothraki won't like it at all"

"We won't take the Dothraki to King's Landing" explained Lord Umber, "only to Dorne. There, Doran Martell will stand on our side and offer us his ships"

"That way the Dothraki wouldn't have to sail" Lord Mallister began to understand, "and once we're in King Landing we wouldn't have to fight because.."

"Because we have Cersei Lannister's daughter" Greatjon concluded. "She'll have to surrender. Come on, write it down"

"Yes.. I.. yes"

Lord Mallister started writing so quickly his hand seemed to be on fire.

"We are forced to flee, we cannot linger in Higarden"

"Right"

"Lady Lysa is dead" read Lord Mallister, "and her lord husband will probably join the Lannister, for he used to serve them as Maester of Coin"

"Too long" said Greatjon, "just tell him Lysa Tully is dead, he'll get the rest"

"How?"

"The Queen is smart" Lord Umber shrugged, "she'll get it and explain it to him"

"Right" Lord Mallister agreed. "We must leave Highgarden.. Lady Lysa is dead.. and we're heading to Dorne, where people are making toasts for him.."

"He'll like that"

"..and where we'll meet with Prince Doran to plot against the Lannisters" concluded Lord Jason Mallister. "Something else?"

"Yes" answered Gratjon, "tell him we will take his Ironthrone back for him"

"That'll make him extremely happy"

"Indeed"

As Lord Jason Mallister finished writing the letter and put into an envelope, Lord Jon Umber couldn't help but smile.

"We're force to flee" he repeated, "Lady Lysa is dead, and we're heading to Dorne"

Lord Mallister grinned at him as he closed the envelope.

"Two bad news, one _good_"


	40. 39) DOREAH

"Viserys.."

"Silence. The King is talking"

Doreah bit her tongue, nervously standing by her husband. The old knight was in chains, kneeling on the ground.

"As I was saying before the Queen interrupted me" the King said, "I don't understand why we should help you"

"Because we both want the Red Woman dead" the knight replied, looking up at him. "She wants to kill your son, milord"

_"Your Grace"_

The old man hesitated.

"You know I serve another king" he said, bravely.

"You serve the Ususper's brother" Viserys sibilated, furious, "and you ask for _my_ help!"

"Ser Davos is Lord Stannis' most trusted knight" meddle Doreah, "we could use his help"

"Only he won't help us, he clearly said that" the King replied. "He was heading to White Harbor but he had the reckless idea to come here and ask for my army to get rid of the Red Woman. You must be very stupid, Davos Seaworth"

"I'm actually very desperate" the Onion Knight tried to stand up, but the chains tied his feet too close together. "The Red Woman changed King Stannis, I've tried several times to make him see reason, but she controls his mind. I know we are meant to be fighting eachother, but we have a common enemy, milord. Together, we can destroy her"

"You call Stannis 'King' again and you won't have the mercy of a quick death" threatened Viserys.

Doreah bit her tongue once more, looking at her husband, then at ser Davos, then back at her husband.

"It's true" the King said eventually, "I want to see the Red Woman burn in her own flames. But I will not have her killed because you asked me. You and I won't do anything together, Onion Knight. I have a Dothraki army waiting for me in the Reach, and you have nothing. Not even enough fingers on your hand. Why should I need your help?"

"You don't, mil.." ser Davos saw Doreah staring at him and moving her lips, "..your Grace. Your men could easily kill her without me, but I know where to find her"

"I do too, she's at the Wall"

"We met her" added Doreah, "she wanted to kill my son, my husband and Maester Aemon"

"She's a lunatic" Viserys commented.

"She's evil" ser Davos stated.

Doreah could see the pain and hatred on the old knight's face.

_He must be really fond of his king, _she thought,_ if he hates the Red Woman this much._

"My love" she said, stoking Viserys' hand, "ser Davos hates Lady Melisandre more than we do"

"She tried to kill my son" he protested sourly.

"She killed mine" the knight said. "Four of my sons died in the Battle of the Blackwater, for which the Priestess is responsable"

"I am very sorry for your loss, ser Davos" Doreah said.

"You're most kind, milady"

"My Queen!" Viserys yelled. "You are talking to the rightful monarchs of the Seven Kingdoms, Onion Knight!"

"Viserys" Doreah whispered, squeezing his hand, "ser Davos is angry and exhausted. Perhaps he needs some rest before.."

"Before what?" he replied. "Before we go back to the Wall? You think I will march back to Castleblack so he can see the Red Woman die? If he cares so much, he can go kill her himself. I'm done with the Night's Watch, I only want Aerys and Aemon to be safe, which they weren't up there"

"That is very honorable of you, but Melisandre still wants all three of you dead, she might try to kill you even from afar. Fleeing isn't enough. Ser Davos is right, we need to get rid of her once and for all"

"Then go with him" Viserys pushed her hand away, "you won't be in any danger, will you? None of you has king's blood in your veins"

"Please, your Grace" begged ser Davos, "don't be mad at the Queen, I didn't mean to.."

"You do _not_ tell me what to do!" Viserys screamed, shaking in rage. "You are nothing but an old desperate man supporting the Usurper's brother, and you have woken the dragon!"

"No!" Doreah cried, scared. "Please, my love, it's alright! I'm not going anywhere, the Wall is.. none of us is going there, I promise you.."

She didn't know what to do. The dragon hadn't been woken for so much time that she had forgotten how terrible it felt to be in the same room as Viserys.

"You had it wrong, Onion Knight" Viserys said, ignoring Doreah's words, "you should have gone to White Harbor and support 'king' Stannis' cause, instead of coming here ask for my help. Dareon"

"Yes, your Grace" the young boy took some steps forward and bowed. "How can I serve you?"

"Ser Davos is one of Stannis Baratheon's knights. What does that make him?"

"A traitor, your Grace" Dareon answered, smirking.

Doreah hated that smirk. The young boy had followed them to Winterfell when they had left Castleblack, along with Maester Aemon, Satin of Oldtown, Samwell Tarly, Gilly and her baby. The five hundred Dothraki promised to Lord Snow had become one thousand when Aemon had suggested that it would have been easier for a short noumber of people to flee in secret, so Viserys had to leave the rest of his army at the Wall; Lord Snow had greatly rejoyced for that.  
Dareon was called the Black Singer because of his beautiful voice, but the Queen had learned that his voice was his only quality.

"A traitor, exactly" Viserys continued, looking at ser Davos. "You are a traitor, Onion Knight, and treason is punishable by death"

"No, Vis, please!" cried Doreah.

"Your brother Rhaegar would have been merciful" complained ser Davos, while Dareon grabbed his chains and started to walk to the doors.

"I am merciful" Viserys replied, tossing his silver hair. "and I will show you. You know, my father used to burn alive those who were wrong to him. As your surname is Seaworth, I will give you the chance to die inside the water instead of the fire. How do you like that?"

Doreah let herself down to the ground, joining her hands and begging.

"Don't do this, please, you don't have to.."

"Queens _never_ beg" he commented, looking at her disdainfully. "Dareon, take him away"

"Where, your Grace?" the Black Singer asked with a loud voice, trying to ignore the Queen and the Onion Night's voices. "This place's completely burnt down"

"The crypts will do. Lock him in" Viserys was now looking at the old knight. "Did you hear, ser Davos? I will give you one night to choose how you would like to die most"

"Please, stop it.."

The King stared at his Queen, and not a trace of amusement was in his eyes.

"You have one night, ser Davos" he decided, walking away. "Dareon, you know what to do"

"Yes, your Grace"

"No, please, _please_.. don't!" cried Doreah, jumping up, tears rolling down her face. "I command you!"

The Onion Knight stopped complaining, the King stopped walking, and Dareon simply stopped.

"Your Grace" he said, standing still. "What.. I.."

"I _command_ you to stop" continued the Queen, wiping her cheeks, "and to unchain the Onion Knight"

"Your Grace.." Dareon repeated, staring at Viserys.

"Well?" he said, turning around. "Did you not hear your Queen? Set him free"

"Yes, your Grace" the Black Singer obeyed.

Ser Davos had run out of words, and so was Dreah. She kept looking at her husband, shocked and confused.

"Was it that difficult" he whispered, "to give him commands?"

"What?" she replied in a breath.

"You are a Queen!" he sibilated, furious. "You have the power over your people's lives! And you let them die like that?"

"I.. you were the one who wanted to kill ser Davos"

"And I'd have had him killed, if you hadn't remembered your duty"

"It was a farce" she realised, "you were faking"

"I was training you" he explained, "it was a_ lesson_, and you almost failed"

He gave her one last look of despise and walked towards the door.

"Give ser Davos a proper room" he told Dareon, "then take your leave"

"Your Grace" the Black Singer protested, "there are no proper rooms in this place.."

"Nonsense!" Viserys sourly replied. "Winterfell is a large castle, there must something with a roof, the kennels, the stables, I don't care, just find him a comfortable bed"

"Yes, your Grace"

"Make sure that Maester Aemon isn't cold. And you and your friends neither"

"Yes, your Grace, thank you, your Grace" and with one last bow, Dareon helped ser Davos on his feet again and the both of them walked out the room.

Doreah had started crying again, but in silence. Her cheeks were wet because of the tears, her feet and gown because of the snow.

_Not the best idea, _she thought,_ to kneel and beg on this ground._

"Have we got a chamber for tonight?" she asked with a croaky voice.

"The boy from Oldtown found us a spot near the Great Keep, in the Sept" Viserys answered. "Apparently it's the only place with a roof that hasn't rotted yet"

"Will we be sleeping on the ground?"

"He asked the fat boy to help him carry a bed from Lord Stark's chamber to the Sept"

"Satin and Sam are such dears" Doreah commented, with a sad smile.

"I wish you'd say the same about me" Viserys replied, avoiding her gaze, "at least _once_"

And he walked out as well, leaving his Queen alone.

...

Before going to bed, Doreah wanted to make sure that Gilly's baby had everything she needed.

"Is he alright? Is he cold? The North is a terrible place" she commented, wrinkling her lips. "The wheather in Lys is so warm, even in winter, there is no need for wolves furs and coats"

"I come from beyond the Wall, my Queen" Gilly replied, "I am used to cold"

"Your baby doesn't seem to be" Doreah observed, stroking the wildling baby's cheek. "Here. Take this"

She took her coat off and wrapped the baby in it.

"He needs it more than I do"

"You are very kind, my Queen" Gilly said, "but you don't have to do this"

"I have someone to warm up my bed" Doreah replied, grinning.

The wildling girl didn't smile back.

_Satin would have smiled,_ the Queen thought.

"I am going to sleep now" she said eventually, "please, wake me up if you need anything.. if he needs anything"

"Thanks you, your Grace" Gilly said in a whisper.

By the time Doreah had reached the stables' doors, she had begun to cry.

___What is she crying about?,_ she woundered._ Sam saved her from her own father. It's not our fault if the Lord Commander insisted in taking her South with us._

"Goodnight, your Grace"

"Satin! You scared me!"

"Forgive me, your Grace" the young boy apologised as he approached her, "I was about to go to sleep as well"

"It has been a tough night" Doreah said, "we could all use some rest"

"Aye, your Grace. Does the King like the chamber we made for him?"

"He very much does"

"We did our best"

"I'm sure you did"

Doreah smiled and put a hand on Satin's shoulder. He smiled back at her.

_He's pretty,_ she thought. _Very pretty._

"When the King and I travel South" said the Queen, "you will have to look after my son"

"Sam is better than me with babies, but he will gladly do so" Satin replied. "And Gilly will help as well"

"She seems to need some help herself" Doreah replied, "she's always crying"

"Her story is very sad"

"My husband's story is very sad, but I hardly see him mourn"

"The King has his son with him" the yound boy stated.

"What?" asked Doreah, confused. "Gilly has hers right in her arms"

"It's not her son, your Grace" Satin objected, surprised. "Do you not know?"

"Know what?" the Queen frowned.

"Lord Snow had Gilly and Dalla's babies switched before we left the Wall" he explained. "The Red Priestess needs king's blood for her spells, and Dalla was the Queen-Beyond-The-Wall"

"What?" Doreah repeated, furious. "Lord Snow did that? And said _nothing_ to my husband?"

"I.. I thought you knew, your Grace"

"How could he do that to Gilly?"

"I don't believe he.. I mean, he gave her no choice" Satin continued, distressed. "It was the only way to keep Mance Rayder's son safe"

"And what about Gilly's son?" Doreah squealed.

"One life for one life. With a king's baby, Lady Melisandre might conjure some terrible things"

"Mance is no king! Viserys is!"

_One life for one life!, _thought Doreah, shocked and disappointed._ I can't believe he actually said that._

"Forgive me, your Grace" Satin apologised, "I don't know anything about sorcery and prophecies. I'm just repeating the words I've heard"

"My husband won't like it" she replied, worried. "Not even a little bit"

"I thought you knew, your Grace, the both of you"

"We didn't. Lord Snow didn't tell us anything"

"I'm.. I'm sorry, your Grace"

"Don't apologise" Doreah was tired. "It isn't your fault. Go to sleep"

"Aye, your Grace" Satin bowed his head and started to walk away, "good night, your Grace"

"Good night, Satin"

...

"I'll have his head on a spike!"

"Shh, we're in a Sept"

"Seven Hells!" he swore, kicking some burnt furniture nearby.

Aerys started crying.

"Great" huffed Doreah, "you woke him"

"How dare Jon Snow hide his plans from us?" Viserys growled. "Does he not know who we are?"

_At least it's 'we',_ thought Doreah.

"I guess he didn't want _me_ to know" she said, "because he knew I wouldn't have agreed with it. Switching the babies.. what an arse. And poor Gilly!"

"No matter why he did that" Viserys protested, "we are his Kings, he cannot lie to us!"

"He didn't lie, he just.. will you stop that?"

Viserys gave one last kick to the burnt chair before it crumbled down.

"This place is such a mess, there's no need for you to.."

"Why are you defending Lord Snow?" Viserys interrupted her. "You think he did a good thing?"

"Of course not, he did a terrible thing!" Doreah exclaimed. "I am as angry as you are.."

"Then why defend him? Is it because he's handsome?"

"What? No, I don't think he's.."

"And why did you care so much for ser Davos?" Viserys insisted. "You like old loyal knights?"

"I wasn't defending him!" Doreah replied, shocked and amused. "I simply didn't want you to kill him"

"Why?"

"Because why kill him!"

"He serves Stannis Baratheon" said Viserys, "the man who claims to be the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms, the man whose brother killed my brother Rhaegar and sat on my father's throne. That's _why_ we should kill him"

"Ser Davos_ didn't_ kill your brother, Vis" Doreah replied, cradling her baby, "you need to stop fearing everyone who isn't you"

"I fear no one!" he protested, offended. "Not for myself, anyway. For you, and for him"

"Aerys will be okay. He'll stay here in Winterfell with Aemon and the other, they will be safe.."

"Winterfell is rotten" Viseys pressed his hands against his eyes. "I could have had it rebuilt if I still had my men with me, but now.."

"I promised them to the Night's Watch" Doreah said, "and the rest of your army is heading South to get your throne back for you"

"I need them here, or at least some of them. I can't leave two of my last living relatives alone with some young boys and a whiny girl"

"Don't call the Dothraki" suggested Doreah, gently putting Aerys down on the bed. "They're tired of bloodless fights, they _need_ to kill. If you call them up here to have Winterfell's rooves built again, they will think you're mocking them"

"I am their King.."

"Khal Drogo is their King" she hissed him. "They're doing what you want because he told them to"

"I led them to battle" Viserys observed.

"Battles where almost no one was killed. They are savages, Vis. They don't see the point in taking high lords as captives and do nothing to them"

"You said this was a good idea!"

"I believe it's a good idea" Doreah continued, "but they don't for sure. It's quite unbelievable that we got so far and they haven't freaked out yet"

"What would you do in my stead?" he asked, staring at Aerys sleep.

"I would send them back home"

She took his chin and looked him in the eye.

"They've done enough, Vis" she whispered. "They've given you everything they had, there's nothing more they can do"

"They were born to kill" he replied, sad. "I can take captives and seize castles, but when I get to King's Landing I _will_ need them to murder and destroy. It would be such a waste to send them back.."

"You have other lieges! The Lords of the Bite swore loyalty to you, and so did the Umbers and the Mallisters.. and if you have Winterfell rebuilt, the North will be yours"

"The Karstarks turned their back to Robb Stark"

"They wouldn't have done the same to his father" Doreah objected. "Lord Umber spoke well of him. If you avenge the fall of the North, and defeat the men who destroied Winterfell.."

"The Boltons"

"..the Northeners will fight for you" she concluded. "But I wasn't talking about the Boltons"

"They burnt the castle down" Viserys said.

"But it was Theon Greyjoy who attacked it"

Doreah was very proud of herself. She had remembered Theon Greyjoy's name, which she had always found quite hard to remember for some reason. Perhaps it was the Ironmen's names all sounded the same to her. Balon, Theon, Euron, Victarion.. she knew none of them, but she had heard Lord Mallister and Lord Borrell talk about them sometime, and she had found them hilarious.

"Theon Greyjoy is dead" Viserys replied, shrugging. "Who cares about him?"

"He killed the Young Wolf's brothers" Doreah observed, "the Protector of North's sons. The cripple one, Ben.. er, Bran, he was the Prince of Winterfell"

"I think you're being too positive. We won't find any allegiance here"

"Why?"

Viserys stood up and paced the floor.

"The North deserted the Starks"

"_One_ Stark" Doreah protested, "and it wasn't the whole North, it was just the Karstarks"

"Still, they deserted the Starks, or.. one Stark, whatever" he shrugged again. "What chance do we have if the Northeners turn their back to eachother?"

"Fine" the Queen surrendered, "if you put it that way, then.."

"I'm not putting it anyway, I simply don't believe in impossible things"

"Don't get angry again, okay?"

"I'm not angry, you are!" he replied, irritated.

"You're the one who's screaming"

"If I was screaming, Aerys wouldn't be sleeping"

"Still, keep your voice low" Doreah hissed.

He was right: she _was_ angry. She had agreed on following him South, and soon enough she would have had to say goodbye to their son and leave him there. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch had been terrible to Gilly, and now her baby was probably dead. Ser Davos had almost been killed by her fear of waking the dragon; she hated how Viserys had tried to test her, and how he wouldn't agree with her that sending the Dothraki back home was the best idea.

_What does he think, that they'll follow him forever? They belong to Khal Drogo, not to Khal Rhaggat._

Suddenly, she had an idea. She sat up and waited for him to notice she was about to speak.

"If you won't let the Dothraki go home" she said once he was staring at her, "you could ask their leader to join us in Westeros"

"Khal Drogo?" Viserys replied, raising his eyebrow. "He will never agree! Why risk his life on a wooden ship, when he can stay in Vaes Dothrak and be king of some dry grass?"

"I wasn't talking about Khal Drogo. I meant your sister"

"My sister?" Viserys repeated, even more puzzled. "Daenerys is just a girl, she is no leader"

"She is to Khal Drogo" Doreah objected. "Did you forget she was the one who sent you away?"

"Khal Drogo sent me away"

"Because your sister asked him to let you"

"Right" he grinned, "she _asked_ him. The Khal decided he was okay with it. She is a woman, she means nothing to the Dothraki"

"She is their Khaleesi" Doreah replied, "and she means everything to Drogo. That's enough for us"

"He won't let her, I know he won't"

He kept shaking his head, and she found him extremely cute.

"Just because you wouldn't let your Queen go, doesn't mean Khal Drogo won't" she said, smiling.

He didn't reply, but she could tell he was humiliated, which made him even cuter to her eyes.

"You asked me to leave my baby behind for you, and I accepted" she continued, reaching out for his hand. "Daenery' child is older than Aerys"

She had lost the count of the months, to be honest. It wasn't important, though.

"She can choose whether to leave him in Vaes Dothrak, where other women will take care of the baby, or she can bring it along, it doesn't matter. As long as she's here, your Dothraki will know that Khal Drogo hasn't forgotten about them"

"What about the one the one thousand that have remained at the Wall?" asked Viserys, much to her surprise.

"They are Lord Snow's problem now" she answered, much to _his_ surprise. "Perhaps they are the punishment he deserves for switching Gilly and Mance Rayder's sons"

"Uh" Viserys smirked, approaching her, "you got nasty. Well, I guess they'll be quite a problem if they get tired of all the snow and cold"

"And you're forgetting that there are no women up there"

"They must hate you for leaving them up there" he laughed.

"They probably do" she said smiling, "but, as I said, they are Lord Snow's problem now"

Viserys pressed his lips against hers, and they started to kiss. She loved to play with his hair when they made out.

"I like my evil Queen" he whispered in her ears.

She moaned of satisfaction, and for a while she actually enjoyed that moment.  
But then she realised that everything was to be planned: Winterfell's restauration, ser Davos' help to destroy Lady Melisandre, Daenerys' journey across the Shivering Sea, the allegiance with the Northeners and the taking of the Ironthrone.

_He's a good husband, _she thought as they lied down on the bed,_ and a good father. But he will need a brilliant Hand of the King once he sits on the Ironthrone. _

And she wondered if there had ever been a Queen who was also Hand of the King.


	41. 40) LORAS

Find the Imp.

_Find the Imp._

Find the Imp! Where to begin?

"Cersei Lannister, you're such a bitch" Loras whispered to himself every night before he fell asleep under some bridge or in some filthy inn.

_I am a Knight of the King's Guard. I should be living at court, sleeping in a comfortable bed, eating the finest cooked food._

Luckily, he had been hosted by many lieges of the Crown since he had left King's Landing. House Rosby, Stokeworth, Buckwell, Hogg, all of them had been very happy to help ser Loras Tyrell of the King's Guard, and had strongly recommended to pay attention when he had left; outlaws and brotherhoods were hiding everywhere in the woods, on the streets, waiting for some lonely Knight to rob and hang.  
Ser Loras always said thank you and gave a rose to the daughters of his hosting lords, or to their wives. Girls went nuts for Loras' roses and smiles.  
That morning he had woken up in the Castle of Darry, of which Lancel Lannister was to become Lord. Not that Loras had seen him around; he had had supper with his bride to be, Lady Amerei Frey, and her mother Mariya Darry. Both of them had filled him with smiles and food for the journey, which he had gladly accepted.  
When he broken his fast, jumped on his horse and finally rode off, his face was hurting.

_Too much smiling._

It had been quite awhile he didn't smile without faking. The last time.. with Renly, of course.

_I need to stop it, _he told himself as his horse gallopped away._ If I keep thinking about him, I will never go on. And I need to be concentrated now. _

He knew it wasn't easy, but it was worth a try. And riding always helped him concentrate.

_Find the Imp, I must find the Imp. Where could he be? Where would I go if I were Tyrion Lannister?_

Not the Westlands, he realised. Casterly Rock and Lannisport were sworn to the Crown, and even if the Imp was a Lannister, if he had shown his ugly face there, their Lords would have sent him back to King's Landing.  
Riverrun was a no go; it was known that the Targaryen boy's host was lodging there.

_Even if the Imp has fled with his wife, they're not going to Lady Sansa's grandfather's castle. They can't take the risk and be taken captives by the Lannisters that dwell in the Westlands.  
_

His horse was riding so fast that Loras couldn't believe his eyes when he approached the river.

_The Trident is a few hours away, _he realised._ I need to make a choice. Where do I go?_

He stared at the water running before his eyes, as his horse rested and ate some grass. It was past midday, but Loras wasn't hungry; Lady Amerei had insisted so much that he had ended up eating everything thrice.  
He looked around, nervous and without any idea about where to head now.

_I can't go West, and I can't go back South. And he can't be in the North, because he should have taken the Kingsroad to go there.. unless he travelled by sea._

The only solution left was East.

_Yes.. it makes sense. If he's with Lady Sansa, they couldn't go to her grandparents, but they could be at the Eyrie. Her cousin his the Lord of the Vale._

Without hesitation, he genlty hit his horse's hips and rode off again.

A couple of hours later, he was heading to the Vale of Arryn. Coming from East, Lord Harroway's Town could be reached by a ferry. Loras simply had to rent a boat and sail in the opposite direction.  
Finally, he saw the Crossroads Inn by the river-bank. He oared faster, tired but willing to set foot on the ground again. He was also quite nervous; he had to give his horse away, since the boat couldn't bear its weight, and he wasn't used to go on foot.

_When I take the Imp, the Queen will have to buy me a new horse,_ he thought, landing at last._ And a new sword._

He looked down at his iron blade, more than four feet long, with a golden rose as its hilt. It was Renly's gift, and Loras loved it very much, but he couldn't keep it forever.

_Margaery says I should get another sword, _he remembered,_ that I should stop living in the past.. perhaps she's right._

He sighed, tying the boat to a tree nearby, and walked towards the Inn. After a few steps he heard the sound of iron strikes.

_A forge, _he thought,_ great. Just in time._

With a twisted smile, he approached the room outside the Inn where the sounds were coming from. Like he had guessed, it was a forge, and a smith was at work, hitting on a glowing blade with his hammer.

"Excuse me" called Loras, unsheathing his sword, "perhaps you could help me.."

But when the smith turned around, the Knight of the Flowers' blade fell to the ground with a _clang_.


	42. 41) MARGAERY

She moved her hand up her waist and touched the fabric on her chest.

_I am perfect, _she thought, staring at herself in the mirror._ Even with the same dress, I look better than I did on my last wedding day. Pity, my hair looked better on my first wedding day._

She and Renly had been the most beautiful man and bride since Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia's wedding, according to her brother Wyllas.  
Margaery's smile slowly faded. He was her only present relative that day. Garlan had marched to Highgarden with their lady grandmother, Mace Tyrell and his wife were in Storm's End, and Loras..

"Any news from my brother?" she turned around and looked at the Queen Regent, who was also very beautiful that day.

_Not as beautiful as me though,_ Margaery observed.

"My lady" replied Cersei Lannister, "if ser Loras had sent us a raven, you would have been the first to know. I gave precise instructions to Maester Pycelle to inform you at once, should anything happen"

_And he will, but only after he informes you._

"Thank you, your Grace" she smiled, "you are so kind"

She looked out the window and sighed.

"I wish he was here.. he, Garlan, my mother.. everyone of my family"

"We couldn't wait for all the Tyrells in Westeros to come" huffed the Queen Regent, even though Margaery knew she couldn't have asked for any better than procrastinate the wedding.

"Don't you want to become queen?"

"With all my heart"

"Then you'll see your family another day" sourly replied Cersei, crossing her arms.

_You hate me for this, _thought Margaery._ You hate me because I'm younger and prettier and everybody loves me, while you're just an evil bitch who let her drunken husband starve the city for almost fifteen years!_

If becoming Queen hadn't been enough satisfactory for her, taking the crown from Cersei was absolutely sublime.

_She is the worst queen of all times, would have been Mad Aerys' ideal wife._

"Besides, at least your brother Wyllas is here" continued Cersei, folding her long black gown. "None of my brothers are.. and I don't know who I'd wish more to have around"

Margaery nodded; she knew that Ser Jaime Lannister had left King's Landing right after Lord Tywin's funeral to bring his body to Casterly Rock, but now that it was under siege a raven had informed them that he was heading to Lannisport instead.

"I'm sorry your daughter isn't here either, your Grace" she said with a sad smile. "It was rather unkind of Prince Doran to send his son but not Princess Myrcella"

"Yes, well, he's a Martell" Cersei huffed again. "He's probably conspiring against Tommen with the Targaryen boy"

"Don't say that, your Grace. Dorne is as loyal to the Ironthrone as any other of the Seven Kingdoms"

"Keep on believing that" the Queen Regent gave her a penetrating look. "Why do you think I sent your brother off to find Tyrion?"

_Because you're an evil bitch who doesn't trust my family._

"Because you are the kindest of Queens" answered Margaery, beaming. "Loras was very honored to be in charge of such great mission"

"Let him be, but I wouldn't have _honored_ him if the Targaryens had remained in Essos. But now.." Cersei shook her head. "I knew I had to pay attention to the Martells as soon as Viserys and his Dothraki set sail from Qohor"

"You think Prince Doran is hiding your brother, your Grace?" asked Margaery, curious.

"I think that vile little creature has sided with the Targaryens. And I need to get him back before he reaches Dorne, otherwise I'm sure he and old Prince Doran will start plotting against my son"

Margaery raised her eyebrows.

"Why do you put such few faith in Dorne?" she insisted.

"Dornish people are very fond of the Dragon's Dinasty, they've always been" explained the Queen Regent. "And Doran Martell sending us his son to Tommen's wedding is a clear sign that he wants us to believe he supports him, but.."

"But keeping Myrcella within the walls of Sunspear is not" concluded Margaery.

"Exactly" Cersei nodded. "It's confusing, it's objectionable and it's mean. But I can't do anything until he admits he fights for Viserys Targaryen, so right now my hands are tied"

"I have heard he has a son on his own, the Targaryen boy"

"Yes, rumor has it Daenerys Targaryen didn't cross the Shivering Sea" Cersei Lannister grimaced. "Her brother married a girl from a brothel"

"A brothel?" repeated Margaery. "Viserys found his queen in a _brothel_?"

"His whore, you mean. She is no queen, _I_ am. And you're about to be, it seems" she added, her grimace not completely faded.

That made Margaery smile truthfully.

"I'm very excited, your Grace" she exclaimed, holding her hands. "I'll be a good wife to Tommen, I promise"

"You will not be a worse wife than a whore" Cersei looked down at Margaery's hands as you would look at a pile of dung. "The baby's no real Targaryen though, because Targaryens only mate with eachother to keep their bloodline pure"

"The blood of the dragons" Margaery's eyes were glowing.

"The blood of the dragons"

"What's his name, the baby's?"

"Aerys III, same as the Mad King" Cersei answered, huffing.

_She wants me to wed Tommen now and put an end to this terrible day, _Margaery knew. She decided to ignore it.

"King Viserys must be fond of his father" she continued.

"He was only a kid when his father died" Cersei said.

Margaery could see the hatred in her stare.

_I shouldn't have called him 'King' Viserys._

"Have you ever seen Aerys Targaryen, your Grace?" she hurried to ask. "You must have. You were betrothed to Prince Rhaegar, weren't you?"

"I should have been. But he ended up with Elia Martell" Cersei hesitated, "and I _lived_"

"And you married King Robert, your Grace. You must have been enthusiastic"

Even if it was hard for anyone to believe, Margaery had heard that Robert Baratheon had been very handsome in his youth.

"On my wedding day, yes" the Queen Regent said bitterly. "Not so much on the days that came after that"

"Well, yes, wedding days are the happiest"

"You would know about that, wouldn't you?"

Margaery swallowed, contrite.

"Sadly, yes" she replied. "It seems I know better than you do"

"You do" Cersei raised an eyebrow and grinned. "But _I_ have seen the Mad King"

_Yes, I've seen your son as well,_ Margaery was about to reply._ Joffrey and Aerys would have been great friends, both mad and kings._

"What was he like?" she asked, playing with the long leeves of her gawn.

"He had silver hair and purple eyes, like every Targaryen. He had nails longer than yours and mine put together"

"That's desgusting"

"Indeed" the Queen Regent admitted.

"Well, if Rhaegar was as handsome as they say, I guess I wouldn't have paid much attention to his father, or to anybody else" Margaery smiled smartly. "_If_ he was as handsome as they say"

Much to her surprise, Cersei's grin faded.

"He was" she whispered, staring at the floor.

After some time, she looked back at Margaery.

"Enough now" she said, putting an hand on the doorknob. "Everyone's waiting"

"Yes, let us go" Margaery smiled, nodded and walked towards her. "Time to become Queen"


	43. 42) JORAH

"I am only a young girl and know little of such things" the young queen was saying, "but older, wiser men tell me that to hold Meereen I must control its hinterlands, all the land west of Lhazar as far south as the Yunkish hills"

"Your hinterlands are not precious to me" the Qartheen merchant replied, "your person is. Should any ill befall you, this world would lose its savor"

"My lord is good to care so much, but I am well protected"

Ser Jorah Mormont watched as Daenerys pointed at Barristan Selmy.

"Barristan the Bold, they call him" she told Xaro Xhoan Daxos. "Twice he has saved me from assassins"

"Barristan the Old, did you say?" mocked the merchant prince. "Your bear knight was younger, and devoted to you"

Ser Jorah felt his heart race, but he remained hidden behind the veils of his multicolored headdress.

"I do not wish to speak of Jorah Mormont" the silver queen sourly replied.

"To be sure" Xaro continued, as Jorah's heart broke. "The man was coarse and hairy"

The exiled knight knew he had lost her. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and the worst thing's that it was no news to him. Ever since she'd banished him, he had been miserable and desperate.  
Daenerys, his beautiful young queen was about to reply to something the Qartheen had said, when somehow, for some reason, Ser Jorah found the strenght, the bravery, or perhaps the stupidity, to remove his hat and approach the two of them.

"Your Grace" he called.

For a moment, Daenerys remained silent.

_She's recognised me,_ he knew. _And she wants to kill me._

"Your Grace" he repeated, since she hadn't spoken yet, "I am sorry to disturb you, but.."

"Shut your mouth" she bidded, slowly standing up. "You shouldn't be here"

_At least she hasn't arrested me yet._

"No, I shouldn't" he admitted.

"I had forbidden you to show me your face again" Daenerys continued, apparently calm, but her hands were shaking. "I said that I would have killed you if I had seen your face again"

"I am aware of that"

_Now or never,_ he thought.

"Your Grace" he said, fearful and fearless at the same time, "I know you hate me, and you have the right to do so, but _please_.. listen to me"

"Nothing that you could ever say, I will believe" she replied, breathless.

_She's furious._

"You don't understand.." he began.

"I don't want to understand!" she yelled, scaring Xaro Xhoan Daxos. "You _betrayed_ me!"

"I know.."

"You spied on me!"

"I know, but.."

"You do not deserve a second chance with me" she decided, now standing in front of him, "I had warned you of what I would have done if you'd come to me again"

"I know, your Grace" he begged, "and I will let you do anything you wish to me, _after_ you have listened to what I have to tell you"

"I told you, I won't believe you" she hissed, stubborn. "Ever"

Ser Jorah leaned forward, and she stepped back and put her hand on his chest.

_She thinks I'm going to kiss her, _he realised._  
_

But before she could do anything else, he leaned forward again and whispered to her ear.

"It's about your brother, your Grace"

_There you go, _he thought,_ now she'll have to listen, she'll have to._

Indeed, she was interested, and angry for being interested.

"Fine" she allowed, turning her back at him, "we will speak._ Later._ I have guests now"

"Yes, your Grace" Ser Jorah bowed his head, "thank you, your Grace. I'll wait here"

"No" she sat back down next to Xaro Xhoan Daxos, "you will wait in my chambers. Missandei?"

"This one is at your service, you Grace" a little girl appeared out of nowhere and replied.

"Escort Ser Jorah to my room" Daenerys bidded, "and make sure he remains there"

"At once, your Grace" the little girl nodded, "this way, ser"

Ser Jorah gave Daenerys one hopeful look that she ignored, before following Missandei.  
What seemed to him hours later, the silver queen opened the door and got into her room. Jorah was sitting on the ground, his head between his hands, but when she closed the door behind her, he quickly stood up.

"Daenerys.." he whispered.

"Your Grace" she corrected him. She was not any less furious than she had been a before, or when she had banished him.

"Your Grace" he repeated, bowing his head, "I have travelled very far.."

"I don't care what you've been doing since I sent you away" she hissed him, standing still. "You said you wanted to talk to me about my brother. _Talk_"

"Yes, your Grace" Jorah nervously moved his hands, and began to speak. "Well, Vise.. er, His Grace has crossed the Shivering Sea, and landed in the Bite, as you had decided"

He had expected a reaction from her, a look, a word, anything, but as she remained impassable, he continued.

"His Dothraki have built a huge ship, not a very good one, to be honest.. indeed, it took them quite a while to arrive, but as they did, your brother found plenty of supporters of the Targaryens' claim to the Ironthrone"

"It is no claim, the Ironthrone is _ours_" Daenerys protested, "it belongs to my House, as it has for three hundred years"

"Yes, your Grace"

"Go on" she urged him, "I'm listening"

He sighed in relief; she was angry, but she was_ listening_.

"The King in the North, Robb Stark, is dead, and so have the Usurper's youngest brother, Renly Baratheon, and the King of the Iron Islands, Balon Greyjoy" he said. "The only living kings are the Usurper's brother Stannis Baratheon and his younger son, Tommen, since the oldest one, Joffrey, is dead"

"So many kings.." Daenerys shook her head. "How long will it take before my brother takes our father's throne back?"

"That, I don't know, you Grace" Ser Jorah apologised, "but I do know what could help.. _dragons_"

Daenerys hesitated.

"My dragons are not big enough to carry me to Westeros" she replied, crossing her arms.

"But a ship could carry them, and you"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Your Grace" Ser Jorah kneeled before her, staring at her, "your brother needs you, he can't win this war without you"

"My people _here_ needs me as well.."

"These are _not_ your people" Ser Jorah objected, "and this is not where you belong. Your people awaits you in Westeros, where your _home_ is"

"Ser.."

"No, please, your Grace, forgive me, but I can't let you make this mistake" he watched her with imploring eyes. "Take a ship, your Grace, sail to Westeros. It doesn't matter if Drogon, Rhaegal and Aerion*** **can't fly, because as soon as people sees them, they will all pledge their faith and loyalty to the House Targaryen, the Dragon's Dinasty"

"Do _not_ tell me what to do!" she yelled, red in face. "You are no one, do you hear me?"

Ser Jorah kept quiet and looked down, as she walked away from him.

"There was a time" she said, turning her back at him, "when I might have listened to your advices, and cherished them.. but that time has gone. I don't _cherish_ anything about you anymore, I don't _care_ for you anymore"

"That's a lie" he whispered, still on his kneels.

Daenerys turned around, her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked in a breath.

"You're angry, you're upset, and I understand that" he said.

"Good!" she screamed, but he continued.

"I understand that you think you hate me.."

"I _do_ hate you" she protested.

"Perhaps you do" he replied, "even though I don't believe it. But as long as you feel angry, furious, enraged, it's good because it means you _care_"

She was speechless, didn't know how to respond to that, which made her even more upset.

_And even more beautiful,_ he thought, slowly standing up.

"Your Grace" he said before she could decide to have his head chopped off, "I knew that you would have had me murdered if had come to you again, and I knew that you hated me and disrespected me and thought bad of my advices, and I knew that I had a little chance to get you to listen to me. Yet _here I stand_, because I truly regret my actions of the past, and because I really want _you_ to sit on the Ironthrone, even if I am not allowed to see Westeros ever again"

_And because I love you,_ he thought, but he kept that for himself. He was sick of being rejected.

He walked towards her, hoping that she wouldn't push him away. Thank the Gods, she didn't.

"Do as you wish with me" he insisted, "put me in chains, kill me, feast on my flesh, but don't stay here. Daenerys, you have eight thousand Unsullied warriors ready to fight for you, to _die_ for you! Don't linger in the Slaver's Bay, there's nothing here for you. Go back to Westeros, go back home"

The silver queen swallowed, her eyes were glowing with passion.

"If I leave now" she whispered, "the Sons of the Harpy will kill all those who've been loyal to me"

"My beautiful queen" Ser Jorah replied, desperate, "no one is loyal to you here!"

"You shouldn't speak of loyalty" she observed, turning her back at him once more. "You know _nothing_ about loyalty"

She walked away.

"I know everything about loyalty" he exclaimed, hurt. "Why do you think I've come all the way back here, risking my life to give you an advice I knew you wouldn't follow?"

"For remorse" she answered, "for honor"

"For loyalty" he replied, "for _love._ And if you are loyal to your people, if you truly love them, them you should leave this place"

"Love is the reason why I'm still here!" she yelled.

"Honor is the reason why you're still here" he corrected her. "You feel sorry for all the bad things of the world, but you can't_ save_ everyone, you can't love everyone, and you can't _be loved_ by everyone!"

"They love me! They called me their mother!"

"In Westeros they will call you their Queen. Daenerys.."

"Your Grace!" she cried, pushing him away.

"You want me to call you 'Your Grace', but not the people in Westeros?" he asked, furious. He grabbed her shoulders. "You are no one's mother, and here you are no one's queen. The _maegi_ said you can't have any children, but you could have thousands of subjects, seven kingdoms to rule, if you wanted"

He let go of her and walked to the door.

"I have spoken my mind, your Grace" he said calmly. "Your brother needs you, Westeros' population needs you. If not for love, loyalty or honor, do it for revenge"

He opened the door.

"They killed your family, Daenerys. Viserys is all you have now. Him, and the Ironthrone. Make your choice, and make it quickly, before things shall settle down forever, and remorse is the only feeling left"

***(Since Viserys isn't dead, I thought that Daenerys might have named his dragon after her father, like Viserys did with his first son, so Aerys became Aerion)**


	44. 43) DOREAH

"Kneel before Viserys of House Targaryen, third of His name, rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm!"

The crowd went wild, cheering and shaking their hands in the air.

"And to his wife, Queen Doreah of Lys!"

She looked down, below the balcony.

_They love us,_ she thought._ They are celebrating us._

Next to her, Viserys was softly waving his hand, like a real King. Doreah found it quite amusing, but when he caught her smiling he smiled back.

"You see?" he had to cry, because of the noise the crowd was making. "This is the homecoming I deserve. We deserve"

She beamed and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. The crowd cheered even louder, if possible. Doreah started waving her hand as well, though not as indefectibly as Viserys.

"Sixteen years have the Targaryens longed to return to their homeland, and to take the Iron Throne back" the fat Lord continued. "We sadly cannot hand King Viserys his crown now. But I, Wyman Manderly, Lord of White Harbour, Warden of the White Knife, Lord Marshal of the Mander, pledge my loyalty to his cause and promise to do anything that is in my possibilities to help him conquer the lands who once belonged to his father and his ancestors before him"

The crowd kept quiet, as the fat Lord turned around, in front of Viserys and Doreah, and bowed his head.

_He should kneel, _she thought,_ but who would be able to set him on his feet again? He's so fat it's a wonder the balcony hasn't collapsed yet._

"Your Graces" he said solemnly, "White Harbour is yours"

And the cheering started again.

"Hail King Viserys!"

"Long live the Targaryens!"

"King Viserys!"

"Queen Doreah!"

She grinned. They didn't just love the Targaryens, they love _her_ as well.

_Why, though?_

"Thank you, my lord" Viserys told Wyman Manderly, before turning around and looking down at the people, who suddenly silenced again. "The words of my House are _Fire and Blood_, as I believe you all know. I have always worshipped them as I would worship one of my own kin. For many year, those words were only thing that made me feel home, even though I was miles away from it. Across the Narrow Sea, I used to repeat them into my mind to give myself strenght during dark times, and I told them out loud to my sister Daenerys Stormborn to make sure she never forgot who she was, who _we_ are"

Doreah looked at him. He was very handsome in his crimson tunic, long enough to cover his knees, and his black trousers were tucked inside his silver boots. On his head rested a simple silver crown which Lord Wyman had his smith forge for him as a symbolic present of his pledge to help him get his crown back.

"And to thank you for rescuing my son's life at the Twins" he had added, when Viserys had tried his crown on. "I am most grateful for that, your Grace"

Doreah as well had got a crown, as silver as her husband's but smaller.

_His crown fits him better though, _she thought,_ for his hair is of the same color. It seems like it's a part of his head, not an ornament._

"We are the Targaryens" Viserys continued, feverishly, "our dinasty is ancient and mighty, it is thanks to our ancestor Aegon the Conqueror if the Seven Kingdoms are today united under one ruler. And what a great ruler!" he mocked, and the crowed laughed loudly. "A boy of nine! Son of the traitor Tywin Lannister's daughter and the Usurper Robert Baratheon, who murdered my brother Rhaegar, the beloved Prince of Dragonstone"

Doreah looked down. Some men were shaking their fists up in the air, crying for vengeance.

"Prince Rhaegar!"

"Seven bless Rhaegar Targaryen!"

"My brother Rhaegar would have been a peaceful King" Viserys yelled, "a _just_ King. The Usurper killed him, and now his wife's men have sacked the North and murdered the Starks, the lords of the North. They shall pay for what they've done. I am not a Lannister, but I will pay my debts"

Lord Wyman burst into laughters, and so did the greatest part of the crowd reunited under his castle. The rest of them couldn't keep their eyes off Viserys, too busy listening to him for laughing or cheering.

"Aegon the Conqueror had the Iron Throne built with the swords of his enemies. He made it. Only a Targaryen should sit on that throne"

"It's true!" the crowd agreed. "House Targaryen! Hail King Viserys!"

"The Targaryens once used to rule the Seven Kingdoms" Viserys put his hands up in the air, "and again shall they rule!"

"Long live King Viserys!"

"Long live the Targaryens!"

Doreah clapped her hands along with the people, and waited for them to be quiet before taking a step forward.

"My lord husband is your King as he is mine" she said loudly, "and loving him is my duty as it is yours. But he also has duties toward you: to protect the realm, to help the weak, to feed the poor, to punish the traitors and the peace-breakers. No matter how much effort and sacrifice it cost him, the King will do anything for his people"

She took a deep breath, then continued.

"Our son Aerys is now in Winterfell, or at least the ruins that once were the pride of the North. We had to leave him behind for his own safety, but also as a symbolic promise to restore the castle and bring it back to his old might. Where the King in the North, Robb Stark, the Young Wolf failed.. the Young Dragon won. His army outnumbered the Freys, who were taken captives and are now waiting for the King's justice to decide their fate. Even the Bastard of Bolton shall be punished, Ramsay Snow, the craven hiding behind the Dreadfort's walls"

She hesitated.

"We.. are aware that House Manderly took no part in the Red Wedding, even if the Boltons are its overlords. The Manderlys, the Umbers, the Ryswells, the Karstarks, none of them. It was the Boltons, the Freys and the Greyjoys who betrayed the North, and treason is a terrible crime. They shall pay much more than the Lannisters, I swear it. They shall be destroyed, and the North will raise again, stronger and cleaner"

"The North!"

"King Viserys! Queen Doreah!"

"The Queen in the North!"

_Have they gone mad?_ she thought, but she grinned. _Me, the Queen in the North?_

"Don't get me wrong, please" she begged, leaning over the balcony, "my deep respect for you Northeners is undoubtable, and that's why I have to ask you not to call me that. The only Queen in the North you shall remember is the Young Wolf's wife"

"She's a traitor!"

"She's with the Lannisters!"

Doreah decided to ignore them; she wanted to go straight to to point.

"Lord Manderly and his people were the first to welcome my husband back home. We shall not forget this"

She looked at Viserys, who nodded and supported her.

"We shall not. When I come into my throne, White Harbour will be rewarded"

"But to get the Iron Throne back" Doreah continued, crying to make sure everyone could hear her, "we need an army. To escape the Wall, where our son Aerys was in terrible danger because of Stannis Baratheon's Red Priestess, we had to leave our Dothraki host behind. We are no longer able to defend ourselves or our supporters, but we can still make plans. At this very moment, Lord Jon Umber, who you all know as the Greatjon, is marching to Dorne to talk Prince Doran of House Martell into our cause. Should he accept, the Lannisters will find themselves surrounded by enemies: the Martells from South, the Lords of the Bite, who are now holding Riverrun for us, from West, and Princess Daenerys' army of Unsullied sailing from Essos"

She looked at Viserys again, grabbed his hand.

"When that happens, all the North needs to do is send its best warriors South to crush the Lannisters in one last battle. We will do that with our strenght, not with dark magic, like Stannis Baratheon. We will do that with our men's loyalty, not with plots and treson, like the Lannisters. And the realm, we will will take it back, not steal it, like the Usurper. What do you have to say about it? Will you fight for us?"

The crowd exploded.

"Aye!"

"Long live the Targaryens!"

"Doreah, Queen in the North!"

"Princess Daenerys!"

"King Viserys!"

_Let them call me Queen in the North, _Doreah thought,_ as long as they give us their support, they can call me whatever they like._

She looked at Viserys; he was beaming and beautiful, perfect with his shining silver crown.

"Lord Wyman" he said, turning around, "send a raven to every house of the North. Tell them to send men to Winterfell.. builders, not soldiers"

"Yes, your Grace" the fat Lord nodded, "I.. I was wondering.."

"Send a raven to Riverrun as well" Viserys hissed him, "write to Lord Borrell, tell him that the King wants to thank your son Wendel for his services, and that he can come back home if he wishes"

"I.. thank you, your Grace" Lord Wyman bowed his head, smiling.

"Then write a letter to Cersei Lannister, and tell her to put your son Wylis on a ship and send him to White Harbour, if she wants her aunt Genna back in a whole piece"

"Better write it to King Tommen" Doreah meddled, "and forget the whole piece part. We don't have to threaten anyone"

"We have to scare them" Viserys insisted.

"What if they send us Lord Wylis back in a box?"

Lord Wyman gulped, but Viserys ignored him.

"It's better if they fear us" he said, frowning.

Doreah gave him a sweet look and stroke his cheek.

"We had the Dothraki sail the Shivering Sea, escaped the Red Priestess' sorcery, destroyed Casterly Rock. Trust me, they _fear_ us"


	45. 44) TOMMEN

He had made sure that Prince Trystane would have brought his greetings to his sister Myrcella before letting him go. Of course, his mother had not agreed with him on that decision.

_She wanted the Prince to remain here,_ Tommen knew.

An he did also; Trystane was a few years older than him, but he was friendly and fun to be with, and he always talked about how Myrcella enjoyed Dorne. Sometimes, even about how much she missed her family.

_We all miss her too,_ Tommen told himself, though he realised that 'us' meant he and his mother.

With Joffrey and Tywin dead, and his uncle Jaime gone, the only family he had was his mother. And Margaery, but she had never met Myrcella, so she couldn't miss her.  
There were days when it seemed to the young King that Cersei had forgotten her own daughter. She seldom mention her, never wrote to her unless Tommen asked her to help him write a letter - then Cersei usually suggested him to call Maester Pycelle for that and quickly left - and she had not even bothered to make a single question about Myrcella to Prince Trystane while he still was at the Red Keep.

_Maybe she's angry with Myrcella as well,_ he couldn't help but think.

He knew she was upset with him for making Wyllas Tyrell the Hand of the King, and for allowing Tystane Martell to go back home, but why in the seven hells would she be mad at Myrcella?

"What a sweet little son you are" Margaery had told him when he had exposed his thoughts to her, "so caring and attentive"

She had kissed him on the cheek and stroked his hair.

"Do not worry, my love, your lady mother is probably concerned about your uncle's departure. And do not forget she's still mourning your beloved brother and grandfather's deaths"

Margaery had sighed, and Tommen had noticed her eyes were wet.

"Poor woman. First her husband, and now.._ this_. She has endured so many losses in the past year"

Relieved by the thought that his mother didn't hate him, Tommen had stopped troubling his mind. But one day, toubles found him all the same.

"Calm down, calm down!"

"Mother?"

Tommen slowly walked in the Throne Room. Cersei Lannister and the other members of the Small Council were there, with the Tyrells. _All of them._ Margaery, her cousins, her ladies in waiting, her mother, her brother Willas. The only missing Tyrells were ser Garlan, ser Loras, Lord Mace and Lady Olenna.

"What's wrong?" the young King asked, as he saw Alysanne Bulwer crying behind Elinor Tyrell's gawn.

Watching carefully, he noticed every single girl in the room was weeping, upset or red with anger. Everyone_ but_ Cersei.

"What has happened, mother?" Tommen asked her, worried.

"Bad news from the Reach, my love" she said in a sweet voice, approaching him, "ser Garlan and Lady Olenna returned to Highgarden. It has been seized"

"Seized?"

"It's been subjugated!" Lady Alerie bursted out. "Our castle was sacked, our lieutenant was taken captive, our bannermen were not able to stop them because.."

"Because they were not enought" Cersei interrupted her, turning around. "Your lord husband brought half his forces with him to Storm's End and left the other half here. How was your lieutenant supposed to hold Highgarden all by himself?"

"How could Mace know that Highgarden would have been attacked?" Lady Alerie sourly replied.

"Pray, my lady, does your husband not know we're at war?" Cersei shook her head. "The Targaryen boy hasn't crossed the Shivering Sea to settle down in Winterfell or Riverrun, I think. It was obvious he would have struck the South. But your husband would rather trust a Dothraki horde than Tommen's bannermen.."

"How _dare_ you?" Margaery's mother replied. "Mace was aware of the Targaryen boy in Westeros, but he had no clue he was on the move! You should have sent word of the fall of Casterly Rock!"

Cersei gave her an intense, enraged look. Tommen swallowed.

_She shouldn't have spoken to her like that._

"I _should_ have done nothing" his mother said. "Your daughter, our lovely Queen, she's the one who might have had the kind thought and warned her own father to send his bannermen to _your_ castle. I had nothing to do with it, this is your lands, your fault, your problem"

"Is that how the Lannister pay their debts?" Wyllas suddenly asked.

Cersei could have burnt him to ashes with just one look, it seemed to Tommen.

"My father's bannermen rescued King's Landing when Stannis Baratheon attacked the city" the Hand continued. "You would all be dead if it wasn't for us. You owe us, the Crown _owe_ us"

"Your sister wears a crown" Cersei looked at Margaery. "Go on, help them"

The young Queen was speechless and visibly furious.

"Mother" Tommen meddled, "please, let.. let me do something"

"You?" she gave him a dull look. "What could you to help them? The Dothraki fled, Highgarden is safe now"

"_Safe_" Lady Alerie sibilated, "it was sacked!"

"It _is_ safe" Cersei insisted, rolling her eyes. "You complain because your precious lieutenant is taken captive and some Dothraki - the Gods know what stopped them from destroying everything - used your loo for a few days? My father's castle was smashed down, the greatest power of all Westeros has fallen, and all those who lived there were taken captives, lords, ladies, babies and servants"

She stared at the Tyrells, lingering on ser Wyllas.

"Did I ever ask anything to any of you?"

"We saved the capital" he replied, his grip tight on his walking stick, "but you didn't ask for it, did you?"

"Did you, _Your Grace_"

"No need to call me your Grace, my lady. My sister has the honor, as you reminded me before"

_Oh, no.. Gods, please, no.._

Tommen started to sweat, as his mother paced toward ser Willas.

"Stop!" he and Margaery cried at once, he in a croaky childish squeal, she with her firm angry voice.

"Mother" Tommen walked to her, as Margaery grabbed her brother by his shoulder and dragged him back.

Cersei lowered her hand; she'd been just about to slap ser Willas, Tommen was sure of that.

"Listen to me, please" he said, looking around him, "all of you. I know it is a sad day for the Tyrells"

He looked at Margaery's cousins and ladies in waiting, wiping their eyes and hugging eachother.

"Lady Alerie" Tommen continued, "first of all, I'd like to say how.. how glad I am to have you here in my.." he looked at Margaery, "in_ our_ castle again. For how bad the circum.. circumstances are, seeing you is a real pleasure"

He took a deep breath. Speaking like that was a big effort for him, but he was proud of himself. And when Lady Alerie gave him a warm smile, he felt relieved.

"I knew you were in Storm's End with your lord husband. I'm deducing you have come here to warn us about.. about the.. _seizure_ of Highgarden"

"Yes, your Grace" Lady Alerie bowed her head. "My husband is heading there right now, to try and save what is possible"

Cersei huffed next to Tommen; he ignored her.

"Very good" he said, "I trust he will, especially with ser Garlan's help. I suggest you send a letter to them and tell them that you're safe beneath the Red Keep's walls, and ask Lady Olenna and Lady Leonette to join us. A rotten castle is no fit place for ladies"

"It's not rotten" Cersei yelled, "the Dothraki merely slept in the beds! Burn the blankets and everything will be as it was"

_She doesn't like the idea of seeing Olenna Tyrell again, _Tommen knew,_ but I had to tell Lady Alerie. I was being polite._

"Please, my lady, forgive my mother" he begged Lady Alerie. "She's as sorry about your misfortune as I am"

Suddenly, he remembered Margaery's words.

"Poor woman" he whispered, "she's still mourning my brother and grandfather. She has endured so many losses in the past year"

He turned his head back; Margaery was staring at him. When she noticed he was looking at her, she smiled. That gave him courage.

"But ser Willas is right. The Crown, the whole city owes much and more to your House, my lady. And the Lannisters always pay their debts. Do they not, mother?"

"_Always_" she snarled.

"Good" Tommen looked up at Lady Alerie, "I trust you know our bannermen's situation"

When she remained silent, he continued.

"Those who aren't dead, wounded or captives of Viserys Targaryen, are scattered around the realm, trying to hold the few sieges the took, longing to return to their houses"

He had learned that from Maester Pycelle only a few weeks before.

"Even the men of my King's Guard are decimated" Tommen said, a sad look on his face. "Ser Loras has bravely accepted to leave and find my uncle to bring him back to court, and my other uncle is probably in Lannisport right now, with my grandfather's corpse. We were hoping to bury him where he was born, but as you know Casterly Rock does not exist anymore"

"I'm truly sorry, your Grace.." Lady Alerie began.

"Thank you, my lady" Tommen hurried to reply, because he didn't want her to continue; he had a good speech ready in his mind, "I grieve knowing that I'm.. _compounding_ your sorrows.."

_Please, be the right word._

"..I never meant to make you feel worse. I'm only telling you this because it is essential that you understand that we _can't_ help you right now"

Lady Alerie's smile faded in a heartbeat. Tommen couldn't even turn back, because he knew that if his eyes had met Margaery's, he would have read the disappointment underneath them.

"We would help you" he said in a whisper, "really, we would.. it's just that we can't. We don't have the men, we don't have the money to repair the.. the eventual damages. We need to protect the realm first, prevent other attacks, put an end to this war. Once we've done that, I promise I will do anything that is in my power to restore your house and avenge your honor, but not before"

Cersei slowly walked towards and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've now heard the horrible truth from the king" she said with a cold voice, "does it feel any different?"

"No, the message is quite clear" Lady Alerie answered, bowing. "Thanks for your words of support, your Grace"

Then, she turned around and walked away with all the ladies, safe Margaery.

"Your Grace" the young Queen said as she approached them, her brother limping by her side, "a word"

"Of course" Cersei and Tommen said at once.

They stared at eachother, and for a moment he held his breath, thinking she'd get angry. Instead, after what had seemed to him like ages, she _smiled_ at him.

"My brother Loras" Margaery said, moving her eyes from him to his mother, "are there any news from him? Did he send a letter or something?"

"My dear" Cersei sighed, "I told you many times that if we ever received any letter from your brother, you would be the first to know. Didn't I?"

"Yes, your Grace" Margaery replied, "I just wanted to make sure that_ that_ wasn't changed. I mean, I learned about the fall of Casterly Rock several days after it happened. And you know I sent a letter to my father as soon as I heard. And my mother knows too"

_What?_

Tommen looked up at his mother and saw her smile fade.

"Come, Will"

"Your Graces" ser Willas bowed his head, before following her sister out the Throne Room.


	46. 45) ROSLIN

She was rushing down the staircase to reach the dungeons.

"Here, this way.. please, don't hurt him.." she begged.

"We won't hurt you" he assured her, "we're here to save you"

"Who are you?" Roslin asked him. "Who do you fight for?"

_I know who he fights for, _she told herself._ He's Rolland Longthorpe, Lord of Longsister.._

"The Young Dragon, my lady" he replied, as they approached the cells. "Where is your lord husband?"

"He.. there" she said, spotting him a few cells nearby. "Edmure.."

She rushed towards him. Her husband rose his head and looked at her with terrified eyes.

"They killed my sister.. my nephew.."

Roslin didn't know what to say.

_Yes, they have, they have!_ she thought, desperate._ My lord father, and the rest of my family killed your men!_

"Arise, my love, they've come to set us free" she took his hands across the bars, "they've come to save us!"

"Who has?"

"The rightful King of Westeros" Lord Longthrope answered, approaching them, "Viserys Targaryen, Third of His name.."

The dream changed.

She and Edmure were riding South, her arms wrapped around her husband's waists.

"I would have liked to see him" she was telling him, "the Young Dragon.."

"I have to return to Riverrun" Edmure replied. "My uncle needs to know.. what happened"

Roslin swallowed; she felt guilty for what her father and brothers and cousins had done to Robb Stark and his men. She had taken no part in it, she had simply obeyed and married Edmure.

_I love him, _she kept repeating to herself,_ I love him and he loves me. He doesn't blame me for what happened._

"I am truly sorry, my lord" she said anyway, pressing her face against his back.

But Edmure ignored her.

"I have to return to Riverrun" he repeated, "my uncle.. my sister needs to know.. Lysa.."

The dream changed again.

She was in her chamber, and someone was knocking at her door.

_Edmure_, she knew.

"Come in"

"My lady" he said as he got in and closed the door behind him, "my uncle is gone"

"Gone?" she repeated in a whisper.

"To the Eyrie. My sister Lysa needs to know, she will send us some of her husband's men to protect us"

He kneeled and took her hands within his.

"No one will ever hurt us if we stay here" he promised her. "You're safe here, we both are"

Tears were rolling down her face.

"I am so sorry, my love.." she cried, but he stroke her back and cheeks.

"It's alright" he hissed, "it's alright.."

"It's not!" she said, her voice cracked. "Your sister.. and Robb Stark.. my lord father did something _terrible_.."

"He did" Edmure admitted, "and he will pay for it. But you're not the one to blame"

And all the things Roslin had seen popped up in her mind, the dungeons, the Dothraki army, the blood, _so much blood.._  
Then she woke up. She was in her chambers in Riverrun, and the sun was shining bright up in the sky.  
She sat up, rested her back on the pillow, and touched her belly.

_Hello, little love,_ she silently greeted. _Did you sleep well?_

She hadn't; ever since she'd found out she was pregnant, she'd been tormented by nightmares. Usually, she dreamed of when King Viserys' army had arrived at the Twins and set her father's captives free, but sometimes she also had dreams of when she was a child playing with her brothers, sisters and cousins.

_Not so long ago, _she thought._ I'm still very young._

But they were all gone. Her brothers and sisters and cousins. Most of them were King Viserys' captives, rotting in Riverrun's dungeons. Those who had fought at the Twins, had died by the hands of the Dothraki.

_It wasn't a bloodless battle._

She laid in bed for half an hour, just stroking her belly and sometimes speaking to it. She had no intention to spend all the day doing nothing, but she wasn't even that eager to get dressed and go downstairs.

_Everyone's gone. Lord Borrell, Lord Sunderland, Lord Longthorpe, Lord Torrent.. even the Blackfish._

The last news Roslin had received was that the Greatjon and Jason Mallister were heading to Dorne to negotiate with Doran Martell, and that the Lords of the Bite were marching North, as the King had commanded them.  
When she had asked Edmure why, he had simply shrugged and said:

"Apparently he wants to rebuild Winterfell. The keep is completely burnt down. The Boltons are to thank for that"

The Boltons had been repaied well enough, according to Roslin. Roose was rotting in his cell along with her relatives, and Ramsay was to be attacked soon by Lord Borrell's men; the King had commanded that he should seize the Dreadfort with the help of the biggest part of the remaining Dothraki army. Meanwhile, Lord Longthorpe was to take Moat Cailin from the Ironmen, but he didn't need a large army, since there were few of them. Lord Borrell was returning Ser Wendel Manderly to his father Wyman, Lord of White Harbor, on the condition that he would support King Viserys, and Lord Sunderland was in charge of the restauration of Winterfell.

"What about your uncle?" Roslin had asked him.

"He's taken a bunch of lords of the River Lands with him and gone to Casterly Rock" Edmure had replied.

"I thought that the King had no interest in seizing it"

"He doesn't, but Lord Umber does"

"Wait, isn't he heading to Dorne?" had asked Roslin, confused.

"Aye, but since he doesn't need the Dothraki for that, he sent them off to Casterly Rock"

"How will they find their way back there? They're not from Westeros, they'll get lost.."

"There's only one road which leads to the Wester Lands" had said Edmure, with another shrug. "Since they refused to sail the Mander, they took the Oceanroad"

"But Lannisport stands in the way!" Roslin had objected.

"No worries, my lady" Edmure had smiled, "after what happened in Casterly Rock, who would dare attack a Dothraki horde marching towards a castle that has already been defeated? And you're forgetting that Genna Lannister and her lord husband are our King's captives"

He had kissed her on the forehead and assured her.

"Nothing will happen to them, to my uncle, or to Lord Jason and Greatjon. Everything's going to be fine"

Perhaps he was right. They hadn't received any letter, the days passed slowly, and every minute Roslin's expectation changed like the leaves on the trees when one season overcomes another. One moment she thought about the Blackfish sitting on Lord Tywin's chair in Casterly Rock, the next moment the Greatjon and Prince Doran popped up in her mind, as they discussed about King Viserys' claim to the throne.. and when she closed her eyes, she dreamt of bad things.

_It's weird, _she thought as she stood up from her bed,_ I spend such lovely days here that there's no reason to think of the past and have nightmares._

She put an hand on her still flat belly.

_We're safe here, there's nothing to be afraid of._

That day she was going to take a walk in the garden with Edmure, whose leg had almost completely been healed. They used to talk a lot, read books under some tree, make love in Lord Hoster's solar, which now belonged to Edmure.

_I might be very young, but my lord husband has been very patient with me. And now I'm not a child anymore._

She gently stroke her belly.

_I am with child. And I love Edmure, and he loves me. Apart from the Blackfish, I am the only family he has left._

She tried not to think about Ser Brynden, put a smile on her face and called for the servant to prepare her for a bath.


	47. 46) LORAS

He just couldn't stop staring at him.

_He's so handsome. He looks like Renly, but with more muscles. And he's younger. Perhaps even younger than me._

As they walked, Loras kept turning around and giving him quick peeks. Usually, he got caught.

"Can you stop that?" Gendry rudely told him the last time he'd caught him. "What you staring at?"

"Nothing" Loras had replied, and looked back at the road in front of him.

He spent the rest of the afternoon in silence. The rest of the Brotherhood talked, laughed and complained about the court of King's Landing. He didn't even know where they were going, but he knew asking would have been useless.

_I'm lucky they haven't killed me yet._

A small part of him hated the fact he had to thank_ her_ for being alive. She was walking a few metres away, on his left. He looked at her for awhile. She was uglier than ever with that wound on her face, and her clothes were covered in dirt and blood.

_Not that I look much better,_ he thought.

He hadn't washed his hair in days, and his white cloak wasn't white anymore.

_Stupid cloak._

It had almost cost him his life. When Gendry had called his brothers, it had only taken them a look to see he was an enemy.

"A knight of the Kingsguard is a juicy prey" one of them had commented.

Then, all of a sudden, Brienne of Tarth had appeared behind Gendry.

"Don't hurt him" she had begged them, "please, I'll talk to Lady Stoneheart, but do him no harm"

And now, there they were, marching North for whatever reason. Loras was sure it was North because he could hear the sound of the Green Fork.

_But why?_ he wondered.

"My lady" he called her in a low voice, "Lady Brienne"

She turned around, visibly surprised.

"Ser Loras?" she stopped, waiting for him to reach her.

"I wanted to thank you, my lady. You saved my life"

"I'm not so sure about that" she said, looking away. "Lady Stoneheart didn't seem so convinced"

"Who is Lady Stoneheart?" Loras couldn't stop himself from asking. "And where are they taking us?"

"Ser" Brienne shook her head, "you're alive. That's all you need to know"

"But.."

"Don't worry" she hissed, "they're going to release you, eventually"

"Really?" he gave her a surprised look. "They will?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"_Eventually_" she repeated, "when we're arrived"

_Arrived where?_ he thought, but it would have been stupid to ask._ She's not going to tell me. Maybe she doesn't even know, she just likes to see me desperate._

"Pardon, my lady" he said with the most charming smile on his face, "I grieve to bother you with my question. You stopped these men from hanging me.."

"You can ask anything, ser Loras" she hissed him, "that doesn't mean you will receive an answer. What I know, I can't tell you, and what I don't know.. it'll be a surprise for the both of us, won't it?"

He hesitated, staring into her big blue eyes.

_Beautiful eyes,_ he had to admit._ The only part of her one doesn't mind looking at. Yet, they're full of hatred and despise everytime she sets them upon me._

"Yes, my lady" he said.

She politely nodded, then walked on.

_She hates me,_ he knew._ How could she not? I stole her love, and blamed her for his death. She couldn't even mourn him in peace because of me._

It wasn't all true, though. Loras was not the only one who had blamed the Maiden of Tarth for King Renly's death. And probably _stealing_ wasn't the right word, since Renly had never been hers.

_He loved me. Only me._

Absent-mindedly, he turned around and peeked Gendry stroking his horse's ear.

_Why is he coming with us?_ Loras wondered._ He's a smith, how can he be in the Brotherhood and travel with them if he has to work?_

"You're staring again?" Gendry growled, making him startle.

"Pardon, my lord.."

"My lord?" Gendry sneered. "Do I look like a lord to you?"

"No, " Loras shook his head, "it's just how I usually address people"

"You're used to talk to high lords and ladies, aren't you?" he gave his cloak a disdainful look. "Bet you even speak to the king"

"I do sometimes" he replied, smiling goofily, "often, actually"

Gendry didn't smile back.

"If I catch you staring at me again.." he started, but then he huffed. "You don't want me catching you stare, am I clear?"

"Yes.. lad" Loras said, turning around and walking faster.

_He's not as dangerous as he looks. He's big, but innocuous.. at least as long he isn't holding his hammer._

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"What?"

Loras looked up; the Maiden of Tarth was by his side once again.

"Gendry" she said, moving her head toward him, "he looks just like King Renly. Or at least what Renly looked like at five-and-ten"

"I'm sorry, my lady.. I do not know what he looked like at five-and-ten"

"Well, he.." Brienne blushed and clear her throat, "he was tall and thin, and used to cut his hair short"

_Why does she know? _he thought, jealous._ Why don't I know? Where was I six years ago?_

"Was he elegant and corteous?" he asked.

"Very much" she answered, staring at her feet as they walked, "I don't recall being treated with such courtesy by anyone else"

Loras smiled sadly, as a sharp pain filled in his chest.

"How come you know these things, my lady?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. "I thought you first met him in Storm's End"

"No, I had seen him before" she finally looked up at him, "he came to Tarth when he was nearly six-and-ten and I a few years younger"

_Was it love at first sight?_ he was about to say, but that much he could keep to himself. Humiliating her was the last thing he wanted. He let her continue.

"My father welcomed him with a feast and commanded me to attend"

"Commanded you, my lady?"

"I hated feasts, I usually hid in my room until they were over" she grimaced, or maybe it was a smile. "King Renly showed me every courtesy, as if I were a proper maid. He even danced with me"

She hesitated.

"That's when I decided that I would have served him until my dying day"

Loras felt miserable and guilty. He looked at her with compassion, that ugly woman who had loved his Renly as much as he had.

"You served him well, my lady" he whispered.

"Didn't" she quickly replied, "I let him die in front of my eyes. He was my King, I should have died in his stead, I _would_ have. I'd have given my life for him, and died happy"

"Stannis" Loras sourly said, "Stannis did that, he killed him"

"I know"

"He must pay for it"

"I know"

They stared at eachother in silence.

_She wants to avenge him too, _he realised._ She loved him that much. And Renly deserves that much._

"My lady" he said after a few minutes, "I know you can't tell me where we're going now, and I understand that. But once they release, I'm going to find Stannis Baratheon and I'm going to kill him"

She didn't say anything, but her expression was easy to read.

_"Take me with you", it says._

"I would be most glad if you joined me, lady Brienne" he asserted. "Together, we can avenge King Renly and end the war at once"

"There is _nothing_ I want more than kill Stannis, ser Loras" she croaked, "believe me. But I can't come with you until I accomplish my mission"

"And what is that mission?"

"I.."

"Can't tell, yes" he remembered.

_Didn't see that coming._

"I'm sorry" she apologised, "I would love to, but I can't. I need to find ser Jaime and do what I promised I'd have done, but.."

"Ser Jaime?" he repeated, frowning. "The Kingslayer?"

"Ser Jaime Lannister, yes" Brienne nodded, visibly annoied for letting his name out of her mouth. "I need to find him"

"And I need to find his brother" he confessed, "I need to find the Imp"

"Why?"

"Queen Regent wants his head. He killed King Joffrey"

"Why did she send a knight of the Kingsguard after him?" she asked, confused. "Shouldn't you be protecting her son instead of avenging the other?"

"I'm a Tyrell, my lady" Loras grinned. "My sister Margaery is queen, and that annoys Cersei Lannister very much"

"So she sent you away? Because she doesn't like your House?"

"Foolish, isn't it?"

"Absolutely" Brienne of Tarth agreed. "The_ Kingsguard_ should be with the _King_, otherwise it's not the Kingsguard"

"I know, but I must obey the Queen, she gave me an order" he wrinkled his nose, "and here I am now"

"She was reckless. Sending you alone in the woods, to chase a man who's probably already left Westeros, if he's as cunning as they say"

"She's reckless" he echoed, "but I suppose she hoped for this to happen. If I die, she'll get what she wanted: one less Tyrell at court"

"She's mean then" Brienne shook her head, "and her brother too. Killing his nephew.. and people call ser Jaime the Kingslayer!"

"He actually _did_ kill his King, the one he swore to protect"

"He killed the cruelest of Kings, he saved the Seven Kingdoms" she protested, "and he put an end to the war!"

"He forsook his vows" Loras insisted, surprised by her objection.

"That's so easy" Brienne angrily replied, "that's _so_ easy, to judge him like that!"

"Forgive me, my lady, I didn't mean to offend you. Everyone else would agree with me, though"

"Everyone is a damn fool then. Ser Jaime has a gentle heart, I found out. Most knights should be like he is, and any king should consider himself lucky to have him in his Kingsguard"

"Once, perhaps" Loras grimaced, "when he could still hold a sword"

"His heart remain gentle" Brienne gnashed her teeth, staring right into his eyes. "I knew you were a seasoned soldier, in spite of your youth. Don't act your age now, ser. Don't believe anything you're told, and don't be quick with your judgements. I was, and I got it all wrong"

Loras hesitated, a little bit scared from her reaction.

_What is her problem?_ he wondered. _It's just the Kingslayer, not Renly. What need is there to defend him?_

"Forgive me, my lady" he said eventually, "I did not remember you spent much time with the Kin.. with ser Jaime. Perhaps you got a chance to know him better than I did in King's Landing. Perhaps.. you _appreciate_ him more than other people do because you know things he usually doesn't tell"

"Perhaps" she rudely replied, sniffing.

_Gods, she blushed! Like when she spoke about Renly.._

Loras suddenly stopped.

"My lady" he called.

Brienne of Tarth turned around.

"Ser Loras" she answered.

"Forgive my inquisitiveness" he said, his heart racing for whatever reason, "but I need to know. You loved Renly"

"Everybody loved him" she replied, apologetic, "he was loved and well-esteemed by many.."

"I mean that you _loved_ him"

Brienne looked at him with her mouth open, visibly shocked and out of words.

"There's nothing wrong with that, my lady" Loras continued, repressing his jealousy, "men fight and women love, that's normal"

_Except that Renly didn't fight, and you aren't that much of a woman._

"I can fight, I liked doing it for my King, ser Loras" Brienne coldly said. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"No, it's not, we could say that much about me" he answered. "I was wondering if, by any chance, you.. might have.. had a _change_ of heart. My lady"

"What are you saying?" she frowned. "I still have deep respect for King Renly, more than you do, in fact. I'm not in Tommen Baratheon's Kingsguard"

_Cersei Lannister wouldn't let you, _he thought, but suddenly changed his mind._ Well, she would, if she let me._

"I won't let you insult me, my lady" Loras replied, as politely as he could. "I would give my life if it meant Renly could live again. But he can't, and I am willing to avenge him. Siding with the Lannisters means I'll get my revenge, unlike you, who's sided with this.. this.. Brotherhood of rebels"

"I haven't sided with them" she protested, "I was taken captive! Don't you think I would rather be at the Wall, wrapping my fingers around Stannis' neck?"

"You're free to go on your mission, I seem to recall. And you said you're going to find ser Jaime, so maybe you don't care about Stannis that much, do you?"

"I will _alway_s want to hunt him down. And one day, when this war is over, I will"

"If you find ser Jaime first, right?"

Brienne looked away, red in the face. Loras could tell she was stopping herself from hitting him.

"I am not judging you, my lady" he whispered. "I just wondered.."

"You_ were_ judging" she hissed him.

"No" he shook his head, "I wanted to.. I was curious.. I just wanted to.."

"What?" she raved. "What in the name of all the Gods would you _ever_ want from me?"

"I want to know if you are in love with the Kingslayer" he blurted. "My lady"

_She's going to hit me._

But she didn't. And, much to his surprise, she didn't even blush this time.

"I'm not your lady" she said in a whisper.

Loras had had a specific reason for asking her such a question, but he knew he had crossed the line.

_I mocked her, I insulted her, and I humiliated her._

He was just about to apologise, when Brienne spoke again.

"Would you despise me, if I were?" she asked, avoiding his gaze. "If I were.. in _love_ with.. you know"

_Now, she hates herself as much as she hates me, _he realised._ She wants to love Renly, but.. but you can't choose who you love._

"No" he answered, touching her arm, "I would _envy_ you"

She stared at him, and he smiled. Truthfullly, this time.


	48. 47) ROSLIN

**Hi guys! :) Sorry for the long wait, but I'm taking my time with _ABF_ because _ASOIAF: the Winds of Winter_ is to come out and I don't want to make irreversible changes - I believe GRRM is _totally_ going to surprise us all in the end - since I'm trying to keep it real and respect the books. Also, I'm working on two other fanfictions, _Witches love Quidditch_ - which I've already published - and a Wuthering Heights/Madame Bovary crossover, but I'm _also_ trying to enjoy my holidays! I won't be able to update from August 6 to August 24 because I'm going to London, Bath, Oxford and Birmingham - I love the UK - with my cousin, but hopefully I'll get some new ideas and write them all down when I come back! Soooo, this is it, I just wanted to wish you all a happy summer and thank you for the reviews and support.  
PS: For the TyrionStans, just know that, even if he hasn't been mentioned in ABF, he's going to play a very important part in the future - remeber Ser Jorah never went to Selhorys, so he never kidnapped Tyrion.  
PPS: I****f you like listening to music while reading - I don't because I'm easily distracted, but some people do - I suggest you to listen to _How do you love someone_ by Ashley Tisdale now, I think it fits Roslin Frey perfectly.. enjoy! :)**

"Brother!"

She hurried to hug him. She had never been that happy to see him. In fact, she had never been happy to see him. Among all the brothers and sisters and cousins and nephews and nieces she had, Emmon Frey wasn't exactly her favorite. Perhaps it was because they had never even played together or actually talked about something, due to their wide age difference. Even calling him _brother_ sounded wrong; he could have been her grandfather, after all, and the time he had spent as a captive of King Viserys had only made him look older.

_Perhaps I should call him my lord, _she thought._ He would like that for sure, if he's even able to like anything._

Emmon Frey was known for his nervosity and his inability to smile, though most people accused his wife for that.

_Genna Lannister is a questionably pleasant company to be with._

"Oh, brother!" Roslin exclaimed, letting him go. "I have been in such pain when I heard. Casterly Rock was _undefeatable_!"

"Apparently, it was not" Edmure grinned.

She gave him a severe look over Emmon's shoulder, and Edmure looked away.

"You are most welcome here, brother" she said with a smile on her face. "Riverrun is your house now"

"Thank you, sister" Emmon replied, his hands trembling. "You are.. most kind. And you, lord Edmure"

"Edmure is honored to have you here. Aren't you, my sweet?" she asked him, staring at him.

"Certainly" he answered, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

_Liar,_ Roslin thought,_ you, me, my brother.. we all are._

"Will you not go to your room, dear brother?" she asked him, thoughtful. "You must be tired"

"I do, yes.." he agreed, moving his little eyes around himself, like he still couldn't focus on where he was. "I take my leave, then.."

"Of course" she and Edmure said at once.

Roslin kept smiling until her brother left the room; then, she turned around.

"What is he doing here?" she asked in a low voice. "I thought he was one of the King's captives!"

"He was" Edmure answered, "but my uncle thought you might rejoice in having him around here"

"The King will have their heads for this! My brother's and the Blackfish's!"

"No, he won't" he shook his head, "the only captive of matter was Genna Lannister. Your brother is _useless_"

"Don't say that.." Roslin protested, but Edmure instantly hissed her.

"It's true, don't deny it. You know he's utterly insignificant, and _everybody_ knows that it's Genna Lannister the real householder of Casterly Rock now that Lord Tywin is dead"

She didn't reply; it was the truth, her brother Emmon was an insignificant little man whose wife liked to boss him around. Roslin secretly admired her for that.

_Yes, he's my brother, and, yes, she's a Lannister, but she is a fierce, strong, indipendent woman who wouldn't let any man command her.. least of all her husband._

Roslin would have very much liked to be like her. She had grown up to be a proper decent lady, she was sweet and good and proud of it, and Edmure was kind to her, but the idea of a woman who behaved like a man gave her chills.

_I don't care if Edmure calls my brother insignificant,_ she thought,_ but if Emmon ever offended any of his wife's relatives, Lady Genna would knock him off._

"Where is your uncle?" she asked randomly. "I wish to thank him for being thoughtful towards me"

"I can do that for you" he answered, holding her hands and kissing them both, "why don't you go to your chambers and rest?"

"I am not tired. I want to see your uncle"

Edmure hesitated, staring at her, then slowly nodded.

"As you wish, my love" he said, stroking her belly. "Come, I'll escort you"

"No need for that, my sweet" she shook her head, firm, "I can walk, my ankles don't hurt at all. Where is he?"

Edmure moved his head toward the door that led to the Entrance Hall. Roslin tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek, and walked away. The door was heavy, but she had learned an easy way to open it without sweating; she pressed her back against it and pushed. Then, she turned around, and gave Edmure an_ it-must-be-repaired _look, to which he replied with a smile. She smiled back, got inside the Entrance Hall and closed the door behind her.

"My lady" the Blackfish greeted, walking to her and bowing his head.

"Ser Brynden" Roslin said, curtsying, "so good to see you"

"Thank you, my lady. I hope you're doing well, with the baby"

"I am, ser. Your concern for me is moving"

"My lady" the Blackfish grinned, "it is normal to ask a woman with child about her conditions"

"I'm not just talking about that" Roslin replied, smiling. "You did me a kindness and brought my borther Emmon here"

"My lady" he repeated, shaking his head as to say _'no big deal'_.

"Ser" Roslin slipped her arm under his and started to walk, "you _have_ to tell me what is going on in Westeros. I am stuck here.. you see, I did not mind when you and the Lords of the Bite were here, but now that everyone's gone.."

"I'm standing right next to you, my lady"

Roslin blushed and looked away as he opened the door for her.

"Of course, ser" she whispered. "What I meant to say is that I used to be surrounded by brothers and sisters and cousins back at the Twins, and now my only companion is solitude"

"Why, my lady, are you telling me that my inept nephew is too busy to spend his time with you?" he joked. "Seven save us if Edmure is working on some strategy to end the war!"

Roslin giggled, he grinned.

"Pardon, lady Roslin" the Blackfish continued, "I must beg you not to interrupt him. This would be the first time he's doing something useful in his_ life_"

"Now, now, ser Brynden!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Edmure is a clever man, and he has a gentle heart"

"Then _why_ does he let you get bored?"

He was serious when he looked at her.

"War changes everything" she wisely answered, "people as well. Hopefully, not for good. I didn't know Edmure before the war began, but I can see that he is, that he _used to be_ a good man"

They were walking in the gardens that lady Minisa Whent, lord Hoster Tully's beloved wife, cherished so much. The wind was blowing on Roslin face, making her eyes get wet. Tears rolled down her face.

"I know that when this is all over he'll come back to me the way he was.. and everything will be _perfect_"

"How can you tell you're going to like him?" he asked, his voice smokier than ever. "How can you tell he's good _enough_ for you?"

"Because he's your nephew" Roslin said, staring at him with wet eyes, "he _has_ to be a good man"

She had expected to see him smile, which would have made her blush.. but he didn't. He stared back at her with those bright, ocean deep blue eyes.

"You do not know me, my lady" he said seriously, wiping the tears off her cheeks with his big rough hand. "Not that well"

"No, my lord" she had to admit, feeling dejected, "you are right, I don't. But you don't know me either; do I look like a bad person to you?"

She tightened her grip around his arm, anxious, and for some reason her heart raced.

"A bad person" ser Brynden echoed, shaking his head and grinning.

At that sight, Roslin felt more relaxed, and the corners of her lips rose.

"The sweetest creature I have ever seen, you are" he said raspyly, "you're gracious and innocent, my lady. And you're beautiful"

"How can you tell?"

"I have eyes"

"_Ser_" Roslin shook her hand in the air, "I was talking about all those nice things you said about my personality, not my look"

"What, that you're sweet and gracious and innocent?" the Blackfish looked down at her with smiling eyes. "It doesn't take a maester of the Citadel to understand it, lady Roslin. Even my _dumb_ nephew could get that much"

"Please, ser" she replied, "it is my lord husband you're talking about. I wish you would pay him more respect"

He stopped walking and stared at her.

_Is he upset now?_ she asked herself._ Please, don't be upset. I don't even care if you call Edmure a dumb.. I ought respect him, that's my duty, but people can call him what they like.. I didn't mean what I said.. please, don't be upset.._

"Your wish is my command, my lady" he said eventually, and started to walk again, dragging her beside him.

They kept quiet for a while, wandering around the garden with the cold wind blowing against their faces, somehow managing to walk without anyone leading or following. They just knew where the other meant to go, and understood eachother perfectly.

"You still haven't told me what's going on in Westeros, ser" Roslin observed, eventually. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Right away" the Blackfish replied, looking in front of him. "King Viserys and Queen Doreah got the support of House Manderly and all those who are loyal to it. House Woolfield, House Hornwood, House Locke.. and the rest of the Houses sworn to Roose Bolton"

"So it means that.. the Great House of the North is now House _Targaryen_?" Roslin asked, widening her eyes.

"_Aye_. How long could that last?" he snorted, shaking his head. "The Targaryens are Southrons, and before they were Easterners.. the King is a fool if he thinks he will ever rule the North"

"His Grace rescued the North" she observed, "they _owe_ him"

"They'll never call him the King in the North as eagerly as they did with Robb. He saved them, yes, but he's not one of them. If he sat on the Iron Throne and reunited the Seven Kingdoms, it would be different.."

"_If?_" Roslin repeated, surprised. "You do not believe King Viserys will take back his father's throne?"

"I don't believe he will, if he sends his Dothraki back to Essos" the Blackfish answered, looking at her. "He had ten thousand killers in his army, and somehow he's now known for the Bloodless Battle! How _absurd_ is that?"

"It was noble of him to use other means, besides violence. So much blood has been shed in vain.."

"That's how wars work, my lady! They aren't right, they aren't convenient, otherwise they wouldn't be wars"

"Don't you treat me like I didn't know what an unfair place the world is" Roslin let go of his arm, "my wedding was a farce organised to destroy the Starks, I_ know_ how bad it gets! Only because you wear an armor and you carry a sword, you think I can't understand what people really are like?"

"Obviously you don't, you think my nephew is a clever man, for crying out loud!" the Blackfished laughed sarcastically.

"I asked you not to offend him, _ser_" she protested, her hands shaking. "You think you're better than my husband? Than why did your brother _despise_ you so much?"

"Because I was better than him too" he said, turning his back at her. "What kind of man forces her daughter to abort her child so she can marry a lord who is three times her age? And for what? For the sake of joining two important Houses, for the sake of_ honor_"

Roslin remained silent. She didn't know what he was talking about.

_Lord Hoster Tully forced one of his daughters to abort her child?_ she thought, instinctively covering her belly with her hands._ It must be Lady Lysa, she was much younger than Jon Arryn.. poor souls, may they rest in peace._

"My brother was fit to command, I was fit to fight" the Blackfish continued, still showing her his back, "and giving orders to his bannermen somehow gave him the notion that he could do the same with me"

"What did he command you to do?" Roslin asked in a whisper.

"To wed Bethany Redwyne" he turned around, frowning, "and many others. I refused them all"

"Why?"

"I didn't want to get married"

"Why?"

"It was not my thing"

_It_ was_ not?_

"I'd rather be in Vale and take care of my niece Lysa" said the Blackfish, "the poor girl had a miserable life, thanks to her father"

"I had no idea, ser" Roslin replied, honestly sorry. "I only ever hear people speaking well of him, saying what a just and good lord he was"

"You're in his castle, my lady. It's obvious that his people love him. But try ask the Goodbrooks about him, see how they _love_ him"

When Roslin gave him a confused look, the Blackfish hurried to explain.

"During Robert's Rebellion, House Goodbrook remained loyal to the Targaryens. My brother put them to the sword and burned the village. Just and good you said?"

"He made some horrible things" she had to admit, "as men do when they are at war. But Edmure never did anything cruel, or wrong.."

"He never did anything right either, my lady!" the Blackfish exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. "He knows little and less about war, at everything Robb Stark asked of him, he failed!"

"He is your nephew! Will you give him _no_ love for it?"

"He has my love" he slowly replied, staring at her, "he just doesn't have my respect"

"And what about me?" Roslin asked, resolute.

"You have both"

It took her a very long time before she realized that they had started walking again, her arm around his, their pace slow and quiet on the soft grass. The Blackfish was speaking.

"The restauration of Winterfell has already begun, the lords in the North sent their best builders, and the King is already heading South"

"He's been heading South for_ ages_" Roslin observed, "but there's always something that stands in the way"

"It does not matter, he can take all the time he wants. Greatjon and Jason Mallister should be in Sunspear by now, and Dorne will gladly fight the Lannisters and support the Targaryens"

"You see, ser Brynden?" she grinned. "There's no need of the Dothraki. With the strenght of Dorne and the Houses of the North, King Viserys will have as many man as the Lannisters"

"You don't win the war with equity, my lady" he replied. "More men are better than as many men as the enemy. And every Dothraki counts as ten Westerosi fighters"

"They can't be_ that_ good" Roslin laughed, "I mean.. _ten_ fighters! I don't believe that's possible.."

"You would believe it" the Blackfish hissed, "if the King hadn't wasted their abilities on a _bloodless_ battle"

**PPPS:**** If**** anyone cares, on my Deviantart channel there's a drawing representing this scene, it's called Confrontation.. I tried to put the link here but FFN won't let me. My Devantart Username is BarbraGleekPotter :)**


	49. 48) JOJEN

He woke up screaming, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"What is it?" asked Meera, sitting with her back against the earthy wall.

"Nothing" Jojen answered, resting on his elbows.

"I know what it is" his sister objected, raising an eyebrow. "You had a green dream, didn't you?"

He didn't reply, but Meera knew better.

"What did you see?"

"A stag" he said, wiping the sweat away from his forehead, "a big fearsome stag covered in snow. He was _shaking_"

"Shaking?" his sister repeated.

"Because of the cold"

_Because of the fear,_ a voice inside his mind suggested.

"Right. What did it do, apart from shaking?"

"He was.. bowing, I think" Jojen closed his eyes, trying to remember his dream. "I don't know, it knelt in front of something.. something big, which cast a huge shadow on the stag"

"What did the shadow look like?" asked Meera, curious.

"It was big"

"Yes, I get that" she huffed, "but what shape did it have?"

"It was tall and.. and I _think_ it had wings" Jojen said, hesitantly. "Like a giant bird, or an eagle"

"Or a _dragon_?" Meera suggested, widening her eyes.

"I couldn't say" he shook his head and stood up, "I've never seen one"

"Where are you going?" she asked as he took a few steps towards the tunnel's outlet.

"I _hate_ this place" Jojen answered, turning around and looking at her, "it's so dark and dim"

"At least it's warm" Meera sat up and crossed her legs. "Are you going out?"

"I need some fresh air"

_One more minute in this cave, and I'll choke._

"I'll go with you"

"No, stay" he said as she rose up. "Bran will be looking for you"

"What? No, he's with the three-eyed crow, practising with the skinchanging"

"Trust me, he_'ll_ come looking for you" he insisted, turning his back at her.

"Jojen" she called him.

"What?" annoyed, he slowly turned around.

"You want to go home"

"Are you asking me or reminding me?"

"I don't need the green sight to understand that" Meera replied, approaching him. "And.. I want to go home as well"

Silence filled the tunnel.

"We can't go home, can we?" she added in a whisper.

_No,_ he thought.

"I don't know" Jojen shook his head, "Bran might still need us"

"I thought we only had to take him here" Meera observed.

"So did I. But I don't feel like we're done here, and you?"

"I don't know" his sister answered, shrugging. "I felt useless all the way to come here"

"You're not useless" Jojen rudely replied.

Meera put on a serious face.

"Really? And what did I do that you couldn't have done without me?"

"You.." he started, but nothing came to his mind.

His head was aching, and the kneeling stag kept popping up in his mind.

_Seven, make it stop,_ he prayed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Exactly" Meera continued, "nothing"

"Look, Meera" Jojen replied, his eyes still shut, "you don't have greendreams, and you're not a skinchanger like Bran. So what? Hodor can't even speak, yet we _do_ need him. Without him, we couldn't have carried Bran"

"At least Hodor is strong" she complained, "I am not"

"You're strong too" he insisted, putting a hand on her shoulder, "in a different way. Your strenght is not in your arms, but in your heart. You took care of me, you.. you _still_ are"

"I am not doing that much"

_Don't be modest now,_ he thought, annoyed.

"Yes you are" he insisted, "and I'm really glad that you're with us, and Bran is too"

"You think so?" she whispered, biting her lips.

"I know so" Jojen said, and grinned. "Perhaps, he's even more glad than I am"

"Oh, stop.." she began, but he hissed her.

"No, I'm serious! I think he fancies you"

"He cannot_ fancy_ me, his place is here" she objected, "he will have to live here for ever. Our place.."

She hesitated, and Jojen knew why.

_Our place is at Greywater Watch. That's our home._

"We don't belong here" Meera concluded, sad.

"No, we don't" Jojen agreed, looking around himself. "No one belongs here, no one _should_ belong here. The only comfort this place offers is the warmth that saves us from the cold outside"

Meera gave a look around as well, then stared back at her brother.

"We couldn't leave now even if we would" she said. "Winter is coming, the weather would kill us both"

"It would kill me for sure" Jojen replied.

_It would kill me_ first_._

"We'll have to wait" Meera continued.

_Bran will be happy,_ Jojen thought, sarcastical.

"Do you think you could stay a little longer?" his sister asked him, concerned.

"A little, yes" he answered, "but if winter lasts for years.. _oh,_ I want to go home"

Meera pulled her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I know. I miss father, and I want to know what's going on out there"

"I wish my dreams were more.. _specific_, you know" Jojen said, his mouth pressed against her shoulder. "I wish they could tell me exactly what's happening"

He thought about it for a second.

"I wish I didn't have these dreams"

"What?" Meera asked, letting him go.

"Sometimes I feel special because of them.." he began.

"You _are_ special"

"But there are some days when I, I wish.. I just _hate_ the greensight"

"It's a gift, Jojen" Meera replied, "a special power that some people would love to have"

"Only because they don't know what it's like" he exclaimed, angry. "They hear stories about it, they think it's some great ancient power which allows you to see the future, but it's _not_. Do you think I like receiving these messages which aren't clear at all and that I need to _burn_ my brain to figure them out? You think I like dreaming of Greywater Watch and waking up with the doubt that I might have dreamt it because I struggle to go home or because something happened to our father and I can't tell the difference?"

"I'm so sorry, Jojen.." Meera began.

"Don't be" he hissed, "it's not your fault"

_It's no one's fault._

"I'm going out for a walk" he said, walking away.

"You really shouldn't go out alone" she insisted. "What if you feel sick in the middle of the woods?"

"I won't be out for long. I just need some time alone"

"Jojen.." she called.

He turned around and gave her a penetrating look.

"Come look for me, if I'm not back in more time you think it'll take for me to die freezing" he said, then finally walked out.


	50. 49) MARGAERY

"Queen in the North?" she asked in a whisper. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, your Grace" lady Taena nodded, "three hundred men are already on the move, heading to Winterfell"

"Manderly's soldiers?"

"Manderly's men.." lady Taena began.

"..but not soldiers" concluded lady Meredyth Crane. "Builders, carpenters, glassworkers"

"What?" Margaery widened her eyes. "Why?"

"Viserys Targaryen says he wants to rebuild the castle"

"Nonsense" Cersei Lannister flapped her hand in the air. "Winterfell was burnt down. Glassworkers won't do.."

Margaery hissed her with her finger, and looked back at lady Taena.

"What else do you know about the Targaryen boy?" she asked, both curious and worried.

"No more than what I just told you, your Grace" lady Taena answered, shrugging.

"But why is he doing this? Why did he leave his son in Winterfell, and why is he having it rebuilt?"

"Yes, why, I wonder!" Elinor Tyrell shrieked.

"Because he's smart"

All the ladies in the room turned around and stared at Cersei Lannister.

"Smart, your Grace?" Margaery repeated, bending her neck on her shoulder.

"Yes. If he helps the North rise again, the North will fight for him" Cersei took a sip of red wine and grinned. "Or at least, that's what he _believes_"

"You do not believe that he is right, your Grace?" asked Megga Tyrell.

"Not completely. The Boltons will never side with him, not after all the effort they put in their attempt to destroy the Young Wolf and his host"

"Roose Bolton is King Viserys' captive, isn't he?"

Margaery nodded as an answer to her cousin, but the Queen Regent had something to add.

"His bastard isn't, Ramsay Snow"

"That vile man!" lady Elinor exclaimed, and Margaery caught Cersei rolling her eyes. "I heard flays his enemies alive and tortures them for his personal entertainment"

"It's their sygil, the flayed man of House Bolton" lady Taena observed.

"Yes, but one thing is having it on your banners, but doing it for real.." lady Elinor quivered. "That's _atrocious_!"

"War is, and we're right at one" Cersei Lannister hissed, "Ramsay Snow, or Bolton, or whatever he's called now, he will not kneel before Viserys Targaryen just because he holds Roose as a hostage"

"But Lord Roose is his father!" Alla Tyrell said, her hands joint as if she had been praying.

"And his lord too, but that did not make him surrender, did it?"

"Not _yet_" Margaery replied, giving the Queen Regent a daring look.

"Trust me, lady Margaery, he will not side with the Targaryens" Cersei said, then emptied her goblet."He'd rather flay himself to death"

_Lady? I am your Queen, you bloody blonde bitch._

"He might have to do so, your Grace" she said, calmly. "If the other noble Houses of the North_ do_ side with Viserys.."

"They will strike us" Cersei interrupted her. "They'll march straight South and sack the capital like my lord father did fifteen years ago"

She grabbed the flagon of wine and poured some in her goblet, as the Queen and her ladies-in-waiting stared at her.

_She wants to keep us guessing, _Margaery knew._ She wants us to believe she knos everything._

"The Straks were the lords of the North" Cersei finally continued, "everyone up there wants to avenge them. The Boltons matter little and less to Viserys Targaryen, as long as the other Houses of the North side with him. Or, do you think he wants to waste his time with the Northeners?"

"They are his men" lady Megga replied, "and they are thirsty for vengeance.."

"They'll be his men _until_ he takes the capital. As soon as his royal arse touches the Iron Throne, he will send them back to their cold castles and keeps"

"Then they will know he's not a good king" Margaery slowly said, staring at her.

Cersei stared at her back, her grip tight around the goblet, her eyes sending flames, like everytime she looked at the Queen Regent.

"What of it?" she shrugged. "Once he's lord of the Seven Kingdoms again, all the other powers will be vanquished. Freys, Greyjoys, Boltons, _Lannisters._. all of them. And the men who fought for him will be too tired to rise against him"

"You speak as if you think we are going to lose the war, your Grace" lady Taena asked, leaning over towards her. "Do you?"

"Of course not" Cersei answered, grinning. "But I need to prepare you young girls to the worst"

_She's so fierce and confident,_ Margaery thought._ How can she be so cold-hearted, yet damn perfect all the time? How is it that she never loses?_

"So you think we're going to win?" lady Megga asked, while Cersei emptied her goblet again.

"I know we're going to fight" the Queen Regent asserted, standing up and graciously stretching her arms. "Unlike Viserys', our army isn't scattered around all Westeros, and our bannermen have actually been loyal to us_ forever_. He has only just made friends with a fat lord and his lieges.."

"But the Targaryen dinasty has been loved by many for ages" Margaery objected, standing up as well, "and the small folk will gladly rejoice in hearing of Rhaegar's brother's return"

"The small folk does not fight the wars, does it?" now it was Cersei who gave her a daring look, as if it was Margaery's fault that the small folk loved the Targaryens. "And some of them may actually remember what his father used to do when he was king, and perhaps they won't be that happy to have his son sit on the Ironthrone after all"

_They wouldn't want Tommen to sit on the Ironthrone, if they knew what his brother did to poor lady Sansa._

"One mad king cannot compare to all the other mighty and good kings that ruled the Seven Kingdoms in the past" lady Elinor wisely said.

"Right, it's not just Mad Aerys" Cersei nodded in fake agreement, "there was also Maegor the Cruel and Aegon the Unworthy. People shall not forget them"

"There was Baelor the Blessed and Jaehaerys the Conciliator" Margaery meddled, crossing her arms. "What if this Targaryen turns out to be Viserys the Saviour, or Viserys the Beloved, or.."

"Or Viserys the Dead" Cersei Lannister concluded, smirking. "How would you like it?"

She bowed her head and, with one last daring look at Margaery, she left the room.


End file.
